


信徒/Believer

by igromon



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 70,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igromon/pseuds/igromon
Summary: 1812年法俄战争大背景。公爵皮克在临行前的宴会上遇到了一位神秘的乐师。他们一起奔赴战场，在战争的炮火中，在进军的号角声中，在胜利的欢呼中……他们曾坚信的一切都在经历崩溃、散落、选择、重启。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Ivan Rakitić/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说是1812年法俄战争大背景，为了剧情把历史改的面目全非。  
> 原创人物有，史实错误应该也有……  
> 谨慎阅读_(:_」∠)_  
> 万笛出现在第十八章往后。

如果能回到一年前，杰拉德绝对不会参加那次宫廷舞会。他本不应该在哪里，他应该驰骋在欧洲战场上，他是流着蓝血的贵族，是保卫祖国的青年军官，是沙皇陛下指向西方的利刃。

彼得堡所有的上等人都知道那个名字，皮克公爵，那个有名的单身汉。他常常游走于宫廷，善于那种只有青年贵族才能领略的游戏——“宫廷之爱”。年轻的军官们经常聚集在沙皇的宫廷舞会上，他们喝酒、聊天，跟除去皇后以外的女士调情，哦，或者还有男士。他们风趣而张扬，幽默而懂得分寸，这就像他们与生俱来的特权，并不会激起任何一位有教养的女士或先生的恼怒。  
皮克公爵精于此道，正如他的姐姐博林丝小姐。  
博林丝小姐幼年跟随外交官父亲在法国学习语言、礼仪、音乐、舞蹈、缝纫、算数等时髦的功课。这在当时的沙俄宫廷算得上是独具魅力。17岁的时，博林丝小姐带着弟弟杰拉德一同进入宫廷，他们侍奉在皇后宫中，不久便因为众所周知的原因，被皇后送给了沙皇。正如每一个荒诞的宫廷传闻，年迈的沙皇爱上了年轻且富有魅力的博林丝小姐，他曾在她的圣经扉页，用熟练的花体法文书写过一段情书，他爱她浅色琥珀般的眼睛，金色的卷发，甚至是那带着浓浓异国腔调的俄语，一切的一切让沉醉。  
年轻的杰拉德皮克正是在这样的环境下度过了自己的青年。沙皇陛下没有皇子，早已失去生育能力的皇后不得不为沙皇提供各式各样的年轻女子以求保住自己的后位。皇帝宠爱于皮克家的孩子，他将博林丝当作上帝赐予他最后的礼物，而杰拉德则成为了他那积攒多年无处发泄父爱的目标——他将他视作亲生儿子。  
杰拉德享受这一切，他常年居住在宫里，享受着沙皇的溺爱与一众贵族的追捧。  
1812年，欧洲境况一片混乱，西边的普鲁士、奥地利王室战战兢兢的发过来无数次信函，求沙皇陛下出兵法兰西，而南边与土耳其的战争已经断断续续持续多年，整个帝国犹如行驶在吱吱呀呀的老旧铁轨，身后是战火，身前荒莽无边。  
战争还是爆发了，几天之内拿破仑率领42万大军渡过涅曼河，占明斯克。  
公爵加入了近卫军，那年他刚满22岁。  
临启程时，姐姐博林丝小姐派人将他叫进皇宫，说是沙皇陛下为他安排了一场践行舞会。  
“我会错过启程时间的。”他惊讶地回答。  
“没关系，陛下答应你再多呆两天。”博林丝小姐牵起弟弟的手。

舞会像往常一样喧闹，但终究是粉饰太平。沙皇一直呆在他的皇位上喝酒，皇后直接告病没来。博林丝小姐也失去了以往的风度，她端坐在皇帝身旁呆呆地盯着不远处的弟弟。  
杰拉德敷衍的与眼前的贵妇们搭着话，眼神不止一次地瞟向姐姐。他理解姐姐的心情，正如平时那般善解人意。  
杰拉德打量着周围的人群，几乎都是他熟悉的面孔。国家科学院院长的两个儿子年纪尚轻，暂且不用去军队服役，他们嘻嘻哈哈的围过来跟杰拉德胡闹。  
“看见那个新来的乐师了吗？”弟弟推搡着哥哥凑到杰拉德耳边搭话。  
杰拉德侧过脑袋，看向兄弟俩目光投去的地方。  
“我敢打赌，他肯定是今天最难搞定的那个。”弟弟用手肘撞了撞杰拉德。  
那人穿着宫廷乐师制服，由于沙皇偏爱复杂的图案，身上那件暗红色马甲又多了几道令人目眩的象牙色蕾丝，但这丝毫不影响他的男子气概。  
皇室礼仪森严，出身平民的乐师们总坐在暗处演奏。杰拉德不得不向前跨了几步，这才勉强看出那位小提琴手的轮廓。  
严格的来说，这位乐师的长相确实不在杰拉德平时选择的范畴中。公爵本人身材高挑纤细，金色的卷发与姐姐一脉相承，而典型的湖蓝色眼睛又充满了斯拉夫独特的风情。他喜欢同他风格相似的少年，或者更偏爱精致如娃娃般的少女，有时甚至会有寡居已久、独具韵味的贵妇人……唯独眼前的硬骨头——这人有着粗犷的面部，深棕色半长头发被一根廉价的黑色发带系在脑后。他正侧着头演奏，杰拉德看不清他的五官。  
“怎么样，我的先生？今夜就当作是一次新游戏。”那位兄长继续鼓动着杰拉德。“明天您就要启程了，到了军营，就再也找不到这么好玩的东西了。”  
“这么好玩，您怎么不去试试。”  
“不了不了，我们去过了，人家完全不搭理我们。”  
皮克笑着拍了拍他们的肩膀，就近挑了个座位坐了下来。

一首舞曲演奏完毕，贵族们挑了个节点坐下互相攀谈，合唱团开始献唱那首经典的《上帝，保佑沙皇陛下》，那位乐师终于得空休息，  
他先是站起来向沙皇的座位行礼，然后离开了演奏席位。  
杰拉德看着他远去的背影，缓缓地将手中的雪茄放置在银盘中。  
“公爵，快去呀！”两位少爷在身后催促着。  
杰拉德站起身来，优雅的向沙皇陛下和姐姐示意，然后跟了上去。

乐师坐在门廊的台阶上，正与路过的卫兵起了争执。  
杰拉德站在暗处看了一会，直到那人骂骂咧咧地吐出几个乡下人的肮脏词汇，卫兵为之拔出了佩剑，他这才不慌不忙地走了过去。

“公爵是吧？”那人站在光源处，黑暗模糊了他的五官。但杰拉德听出来了他不满的情绪，这足以令集万千宠爱的公爵为之侧目。  
“您好，杰拉德皮克，请问您是？”他保持良好教养，向那人行礼。  
“您见过我了，在舞会上。”那人碰了碰帽沿，敷衍的回答。  
“那么，我想知道您的名字，您今晚…的音乐令我动容。”他微笑着编了个理由，过往的情人们无一不迷恋他的笑容与赞美。  
那人却冷笑了一声。  
杰拉德有些尴尬，他回想起那两位纨绔公子的提醒，决定换个方式。  
“先生，我想请您喝一杯，为了您的音乐…如您所知，明日我就要离开彼得堡，去为了沙皇陛下征战，最后的夜里，我想……”  
“你要去打仗！”  
那人猛地转了过来，连同那团刺眼的光，冒失地撞进杰拉德的眼眸。  
“我是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯…您好，殿下。”那位叫做塞尔吉奥的男人第一次向公爵弯下了腰。

在圣彼得堡皇宫的最后一天夜里，杰拉德带着乐师大摇大摆地穿过整个舞会，得到皇帝陛下首肯后，又故意从院长两位公子面前路过。  
两位少爷远远的朝杰拉德使了个眼色，杰拉德只好让侍从带拉莫斯先回去。  
“公爵大人！好先生！杰瑞！我们错了，你还是离那个乐师远点吧。”  
“两位少爷，愿赌服输。”  
“不是因为这个……”他们互相对望了一眼，哥哥先叹了口气，“杰瑞，我们是好兄弟吧。”  
杰拉德疑惑的点了点头。  
“之前我们去找过那个乐师，他是新来的，感觉…看上去很好玩。我们俩就去找他玩，这一来一回就……”他伸手挠了挠头。  
“就搞上床！继续！”杰拉德并不乐于听见此类话题。  
“对……然后他就威胁我们把他弄进军营……但你知道，他是乐师，是陛下的人，我们也……所以才来找你……”  
杰拉德皱紧了眉头，他最不愿沾染这些烂事，没想到平时怂包的两个大少爷竟然还敢给自己挖坑。  
“他一个平民怎么还能威胁你们？”他厉声质问。  
“他……他偷了我们的诗，还威胁要给父亲写匿名信。”  
杰拉德转过头去，他知道那是什么，花花公子写诗狎亵情人，自己玩玩还行，但凡流出来，一个名声都保不住。况且这年头贵族的名声本就不值一文。  
他开始后悔没有直接去军营，这样的事情关乎到朋友的名声，现在又牵扯到自己，他回头看了看灯火掩映的舞会，叹了口气，准备与名叫拉莫斯的乐师谈谈。

那一夜并没有杰拉德预想的那样激烈。  
那位乐师二话不说脱了上衣跪在他面前，杰拉德往后退了一步，这是他第一次看清拉莫斯的脸。  
显然，男人长了一双棕色圆眼，直挺的鼻梁，坚毅的面部曲线很难让人联想到这样的事。  
“我以为你会先跟我谈条件。”  
“你会答应我，最起码我可以在军营里为你解决这个。”那人指了指杰拉德胯下。  
“如果你足够了解我，乐师先生，你应该知道我从来不会跟…请原谅我的用词，您这种类型的男人做这种事。”  
“殿下，您应该跟我试试再做决定。”拉莫斯坚持到。  
“难道您精于此道？这就已经违背我们的信仰了先生！”杰拉德不免开始揣测这位乐师的真实来历。  
“公爵大人，贵族还有信仰吗？你看看周围，再想想欧洲，莫斯科，是什么让您说出如此滑稽话的？”  
杰拉德的怒火涌上心头，他不喜欢平民用这样的语气玷污自己的信仰。他伸手摸了摸衣角姐姐亲手秀的十字架，准备叫卫兵把那人赶出去。  
“您就不好奇我为什么要去打仗吗？”拉莫斯站了起来。  
杰拉德背对着他没有回答。他也确实不明白皇宫里的生活怎么都比前线来的安全、舒适，一个乐师为什么要冒这么大危险去前去战场受苦。

“公爵殿下，您为什么要去呢？”那个声音如幽灵般钻进杰拉德的耳朵。他不是没有思考过这个问题，但是他究竟是为了什么呢？荣誉、名声、功业……他知道自己并不偏向任何一方，而命运之神也早就为他摘下无数星辰。  
“为了沙皇陛下。”他轻声回答道。  
任何人都能看破这种轻而易举且冠冕堂皇的谎言。  
于是他听到了几声嗤笑。  
“公爵呀公爵，您知道莫斯科已经被大火燃尽了吗？”

杰拉德不知道的事情太多了，他生活在温室般的宫廷，总是有人玩弄勾心斗角的把戏，也不过只是心机权术之流。皇帝年事已高，皇后又有求于博林丝小姐，这么些年的宫廷生活最多只教会了杰拉德人性的皮毛而已。所谓学术，所谓信仰，之都只不过是温室中开出的花朵。但他现在要上了战场，哲学、雄辩早已不能当作武器，他能依靠的也只有手中那支冰冷的枪。  
莫斯科已经化为灰烬，但这已经是一周前的消息了。  
杰拉德不敢细想回忆中的城市早已变成怎样的人间炼狱，拉莫斯告诉他那里只剩下大火，漫天的大火，俄军在库图佐夫元帅的率领下沿梁赞大道退却，拿破仑暂时占据莫斯科却对大火无可奈何。  
莫斯科，他对着东南方向喃喃自语。  
他曾跟随父亲到过莫斯科，据说皮克家先祖封地就在那里。即便如此，隔着六百多公里，他依旧不能想象那样一幅画面，他想起许多被装裱在墙上描述战争的油画，想起来千里之外法国那位可怜的国王，他知道法国人创造了一个巨大的妖魔，它的阴影笼罩在整个欧洲的上空。巴黎，他曾经与父亲、母亲、姐姐生活过的地方，当下早已成为欧洲贵族们口中的禁忌。父亲曾在私下斥责过法国王室的软弱，他们太过于放任平民与奴隶。贵族则整日沉湎与诗歌艺术。正是为此，他才早早的把杰拉德送回圣彼得堡军官学校。  
他在军官学校的时间不长，但那里的生活与众不同，同学们曾在私下流传过一本被叶卡捷琳娜大帝斥为“大逆不道”的书——拉吉舍夫的《从彼得堡到莫斯科旅行记》。杰拉德惊异于书中对祖国百年来现状的描写，但他终究是将此当作一般的、真实性有待考证的惊险刺激读物处理。他的家族是世袭贵族，是书中千夫所指的对象，他从不敢相信这样的指责会来自那样一群人，整日在农田里劳作，播种、收获，他们都应像老师们讲的，出身就是一切，他们向来乐于如此。校园放纵的生活在姐姐回来之后戛然而止，他陪姐姐进入宫廷，成为皇室交际的头号人物。当年的奇幻旅程就此作罢，那样的生活对他这种体面人来说毫无益处。  
拉莫斯看他沉默良久，以为杰拉德被他描述的景象吓破了胆子，于是继续调笑到：“我说贵族老爷，你要是害怕就不去了呗，让你姐姐求求皇帝，听说你们家就你一个宝贝儿子。”  
杰拉德依旧默不作声。

皮克公爵如期启程了，他带上了一名宫廷乐师。  
传言那人在最后一晚爬上了公爵殿下的床，深得殿下欢心，又或是魅惑有术，即便是上战场，公爵也得带上他在军营中取乐。消息传得没边没影，路途中杰拉德有收到了几封两位玩伴的信，无一不是在称赞公爵魅力无边的客套话下追问拉莫斯手中情书的下落。杰拉德不屑回复，却不由得想起拉莫斯这个怪异的人物。  
他有意不见拉莫斯。那个男人就像蛰伏在深林中的猎豹，杰拉德能嗅到他身上危险的气息。他也没有给拉莫斯安排职务，最多也就是让人时刻盯紧，必要时催促那个一穷二白的乐师紧紧的跟在卫队后头。说实话，他并不在乎那人死活。就算他的话曾经触动过公爵心中暗藏的火苗，那也仅仅是迟早要被掐灭的玩笑。皇帝对他有一种说不出的期许，库图佐夫元帅虽然表面答应皇帝要时刻提携他，暗地里却也对此颇为不屑。他必须赢下这场战争，为了自己，为了皮克家族，更为了处境尴尬的姐姐。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

而拉莫斯并没有他想的那么糟，最起码新的军装要比乐师那身暖和许多，他没有马匹也没有步枪。好在也算是公认的“殿下的人”，既然公爵暂时不用冲锋在前，他也就继续呆在卫队附近。但这样的处境并不能让人满意。  
起初靠着公爵的流言，拉莫斯并没有受到恶意。后来，当人们发现，公爵早已将乐师抛掷脑后，谣言、阴谋论就充斥在整个军营。人们都爱贵族薄情的戏码，更何况是在这百无聊赖地战场上。但即使身处舆论漩涡，他也从不与人过多交谈。闲时总是一个人坐在远处。他没有配枪，只得一遍一遍的擦拭军装上的佩带。  
此时他们在帕赫拉扎营。已是深秋，晚上的风微凉，他本打算等天色暗淡就回去睡觉。刚起身就遇到了几个醉醺醺的军官。  
  
公爵这些日子也很煎熬。虽说他的军衔仅次于元帅，但所有人都将他当作一团尊贵的空气。他向元帅提出要求参加所有会议，最后得到的仅是离地图最远的那个装饰华美的沙发椅。  
杰拉德看了一眼不远处争执的军官，战场上他们丝毫不会在意一位年轻公爵的目光。杰拉德只好拿起外套悄声退出房间。他站在楼梯上看着前方荒野上星星点点驻扎的部队与远处有黑深邃的天空，不由得忖度这几天来的行军路线，一时间竟盯着那地平线与天空的交汇处看呆了，他突然想起幼时巴黎的夜空，却又突然意识到不远处即是拿破仑的大军。讽刺之极。  
他决定出门走一走。  
  
军营里是严禁酒精的，但是现实就是这样。即便拉莫斯决定绕开他们，那些醉鬼仍然不依不饶的纠缠过来。乐师决定不去招惹他们，那些人手中有枪。  
“公爵的婊子！”那些人在后面叫喊着，随后就是那些“卖屁股”之类毫不新鲜的词汇。拉莫斯听的想笑，他看了看周围，假意朝着那些人身后叫了声“杰拉德殿下。”想趁军官们走神之际逃跑。  
  
上帝开了个小玩笑。  
杰拉德万万没想到，他刚走进军营，就似乎听到有人叫他，刚转身就被迎面而来的冒失鬼撞了个满怀。  
拉莫斯险些没能刹住，一抬头竟是杰拉德。  
醉酒的军官们意识到自己被骗了，纷纷掏出配枪，到跟前才发现皮克公爵就站在那里。  
杰拉德厌烦这群披着人皮的混混，却也不打算惩治，他挥了挥手，让身后的卫兵把这些人赶走，拉着乐师的胳膊，把他拽进附近的帐篷里。  
  
距上次见面有几个月时间了，杰拉德盯着男人的脸看了一会。  
他瘦的很厉害，原本饱满的两颊已经凹陷了下去，但那双狡黠的圆眼睛依旧有神。他的下巴上多了一圈胡须，装点的整个面部更加沧桑。杰拉德内心有些发笑，他知道那些流言，但他也真不理解为什么人们会编排他与这样一个粗糙的男人。“公爵的婊子”？在这样严肃且荒谬的诽谤中，大概只有拉莫斯本人能处之泰然了吧。  
然而拉莫斯也不是完全不在乎这些，舞会相遇之前他几乎对这个公爵一无所知。即使是现在，那人就站在他的面前，他也说不出一句亲昵的话。  
他们就这样尴尬的站了一会儿。  
杰拉德单手紧了紧披风，他不喜欢这样的气氛。  
“他们经常欺负你？”  
“您看我像经常受欺负的样子？”  
“我听见他们侮辱了您的名誉。”  
拉莫斯挑起眼角撇了杰拉德一眼，“不，殿下，您仔细想想，正如您所说，‘我这样的男人’哈？他们只是在侮辱您。”  
杰拉德哑口无言，他不清楚这个面对自己伶牙俐齿的男人为什么从不去为自己辩白。  
拉莫斯也纳闷，自己竟然在反驳杰拉德这件事情上天赋异禀，即使是他也不明白为什么会如此严苛的对待一位贵族。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

五天后，军队渡过纳拉河到达新的驻扎地，塔鲁丁诺村。这里几乎算得上是绝对的安全区，至此，俄军完完全全从法国人视线里消失。皮克他们的兵团在纳拉河右岸修建工事，几乎把整个村庄变成了一个小堡垒。加之附近还有些相对富饶的村庄，他们的日子算是好过多了。  
那日与公爵的会面使得拉莫斯的生活恢复平静。除了公爵本人偶尔前来骚扰，其余士兵军官都无视他的存在。  
偶尔他也会被叫到公爵的房间，即便没有什么要紧的事情，也会陪着杰拉德喝喝茶再侃点战争、信仰之类离谱的东西。  
今天的杰拉德也是如此，他就坐在那张巨大地图的对面。即便开会时没有一个人重视他的意见，但是自己私下还是要反复琢磨战术的。一旦咂摸出一点东西，分享欲促使他抓住拉莫斯讲的昏天黑地。即使乐师多数时间都不太能给他想要的答复，杰拉德也一度单方面认为知音难求。  
拉莫斯已经在里听了两个多小时了，再过一会儿就是晚饭时间，上次杰拉德兴致高涨，絮絮叨叨至深更半夜，俩人愣是饿着肚皮睁着眼睛挨到天明。  
拉莫斯刚打算找个机会开溜，门外传来铿锵有力的脚步声，房门应声而开，皮克皱着眉头站了起来，进来的竟然是元帅库图佐夫。  
“殿下。”库图佐夫朝皮克点头示意，皮克还礼。拉莫斯趁机溜进角落。  
“最近怎么没来参加军事会议？”元帅径直坐在中间那把椅子上。  
皮克只得往旁边挪了半步，冷笑着回答，“元帅什么时候想起我来了？我去不去都一样。”  
“不，您是陛下亲自任命的军官，理应担负起您的职责。”  
“库图佐夫元帅，您觉得您的部下会在乎我的看法吗？您觉得我能够容忍自己坐在军事会议上白白任人践踏尊严吗？”  
“皮克公爵！”  
库图佐夫突然站了起来，他远没有杰拉德的身材那样高大，且只有一只完整的眼睛，但凌厉的眼神使得公爵不由得心慌。就如同儿时面对家庭教师背不出了功课。他默默调转视线看向窗外。  
元帅沿着桌子走到了对面，他用手杖敲了敲地图，声音低沉且缓慢，清晰的传入房间内所有人的耳朵中，“请问殿下，我们下一步应如何行动。”  
墙角的拉莫斯偷偷的瞄了几眼杰拉德。年轻的公爵已经急红了脸，他当然想证明自己的能力，但下一步……下一步关乎全军的成败，关乎士兵的性命，他只得紧紧握住双拳徒增勇气。  
“我认为，博罗季诺战役以后，法军跟我们一样损失惨重。”他的手指在地图上绘出行军路线，“我们途经图拉大道，卡卢加大道，渡过纳拉河，几乎避开了他们所有的追击路线。”他的语速渐渐加快，声音也洪亮起来，就如同在军官学校军事演习课上，他仍旧是那个倍受青睐的公爵大人。“法军主力现在集结于莫斯科附近。只要我们派出哥萨克骑兵少做侵袭，他们必然会上钩前来追击，这样我们就可以在塔鲁丁诺做好准备，引诱敌人深入，用一场大决战洗刷莫斯科之耻！”  
“莫斯科之耻？”库图佐夫踱着步子，“殿下以为我们为什么要行军至此？彼得堡的人都教了您什么？”他冷冷的看着皮克，手杖一下一下敲击着地面。  
皮克很委屈，他觉得自己说的挺有道理，为什么离开莫斯科？当一个国家被迫放弃自己的领土，那不是耻辱是什么？沙皇陛下的元帅竟然被法国军队追着打，他们怎么就不觉得羞愧？但库图佐夫是位老将，他不敢当面呛出来。  
“你，你来说，我们下一步怎么办。”元帅指了指墙角，他刚刚看到那个胡子拉碴的男人看向地图的眼神。  
皮克抬起头，看见拉莫斯惊恐的瞪圆的双眼。幸灾乐祸。  
“我……我不知道。”乐师往墙角里挤了挤，这可是大名鼎鼎的元帅库图佐夫，他的威名远震欧洲大陆……拉莫斯甚至觉得自己有点站不稳。  
“刚才想什么就说什么。说出来让公爵听听。”  
拉莫斯悄悄瞟了一眼公爵，公爵忽闪着蓝眼睛看着他。  
算了，拼了！  
“我觉得公爵说的对……只是……在此处决战似乎不太妥当……”他斟酌着自己的词汇，时不时偷瞄公爵的脸色。“我们机动行军这么久，为的就是避开敌人耳目，如果再将敌人引诱过来，似乎就浪费了之前行动所形成的优势……”  
“继续。”库图佐夫脸上有了一丝颜色。  
“再往后我就……不知道了。”这可是大实话，但凡他能制定下一步作战计划，他也就不去宫廷里当卑贱的乐师了。  
元帅沉吟了一会儿，走过去拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀，右转过头看向公爵，眼神很微妙，就好像上军官学校的不是他而是拉莫斯。  
“你来我的军团。”他朝拉莫斯摆了摆手，转身离开。  
“等等！”公爵上前阻拦，“他是我的人！哪也不能去！”  
元帅回过头，“殿下，您不是小孩子了，不需要奶妈。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

这就很让人生气，杰拉德皮克第一次觉得自己的身份地位学识在一个人面前如此一文不值。  
库图佐夫有功勋傍身，多说几句无妨，问题是自己的下属拉莫斯竟然半途窜出来，这让公爵很没面子。  
转过头又想想，拉莫斯也好，其他人也好，元帅本来就看不上自己，之前在舞会上，甚至还驳过几次姐姐的面子。杰拉德瘫在自己华丽的座椅上，开始想念彼得堡的姐姐。

拉莫斯第二天就大摇大摆的进了元帅的指挥室。新衣服新装备，甚至还配了把了不得的军刀。他仔细抚摸着刀鞘上的纹路，整个鞘身成深棕色，中间嵌着银制薄片，最上方刀柄是近几年时兴的法式风格，交错镶嵌着烤蓝叶脉雕花。  
这显然不是一般军官佩刀。  
库图佐夫这时走了进来，身后跟着两个参谋长。  
拉莫斯走上前行礼，元帅点点头，随后向两个参谋示意，两人先行离开。  
“元帅，您的提拔之情……”拉莫斯目光躲闪着，在这样位高权重且充满压迫感的人面前，他就像一只从树枝上摔下来的雏鸟。  
“不，孩子。我这么做是迫不得已。”  
拉莫斯抬起头，突然发现椅子上的老人褪去了战神的影子，他皮肤松弛，仅剩的一只眼睛也迷离不清，即便那是一瞬，拉莫斯就感受到了老人如同薄纸般脆弱的生命。

“我不管你跟公爵是什么关系，这里是战场。公爵从来没有经历过战争，他现在所了解的无非是纸张上肤浅的经验以及自以为是的勇气。”老人用粗壮的手指戳了戳桌台上的书信。“最近无数人给我写私人信件，几乎都是求我保护公爵的安全，但是，孩子，这里是战场，炮火之中没有一个人是绝对幸运的。”  
“您让我保护公爵的安全？”  
“不，我刚说了，炮火中没有一个人能保证自己或他人的安全。我想让你帮助他。即便不能万无一失，最起码能让他在关键时刻做出正确选择。”  
“可……我……我自己并不……”  
“我知道你是谁，也知道你曾经经历了什么，有些东西是永远无法在我们的土地上说明白，你只要发誓效忠于祖国，效忠于公爵，战争结束，一切都会有转机。”  
拉莫斯的脸色逐渐阴沉下来，他开始怀疑库图佐夫的话，早年的秘密早在心中腐烂，他现在的身份只是不自量力的宫廷乐师，死乞白赖跟随公爵辗转作战。元帅到底知道多少，他说的“一切会有转机”到底意味着什么……  
“你放心，一切都会和原来一样。这几周你就在我这里，每天跟我一起参加军事会议。等你了解清楚什么是战争，再回去找杰拉德。”元帅又指了指拉莫斯腰间挎着的军刀。语气似乎归于平和，“这把军刀是我第一次跟法军作战时使用的。保护好公爵，也保护好自己。”

为什么是自己，走出指挥室，拉莫斯仍旧在思考这个问题。显然，库图佐夫知道一些自己的秘密，但他怎么能够确认自己真心为公爵效忠？

战火中的宁静毕竟短暂，拉莫斯只能暂且放下心中疑问，每日兢兢业业跟着元帅以及他的幕僚们。  
法军的炮火声随时间消散，渐渐周围军团都纷纷传来捷报。  
那日他在指挥室，明明白白的听到彼得堡那边的消息，拿破仑写信给沙皇议和，他兴致冲冲的去向元帅报告。  
“一张废纸而已。”元帅的视线依旧停留在一大堆繁杂的信件中，甚至没有抬头看一眼拉莫斯脸上复杂的表情。

果不其然，战事依旧继续，法军已经离开莫斯科向东南溃逃。  
“拿破仑会走哪条路？”库图佐夫指指地图。拉莫斯看着暗黄的蜡纸上代表道路的黑色粗线，“斯摩棱斯克路、新卡卢加路和旧卡卢加路。斯摩棱斯克路的情况非常糟糕，没有食物也没有补给。所以拿破仑应该走在老卡卢加路上。”  
元帅点点头，“第一军团将向切尔尼什尼亚河移动，指挥官是维特根斯坦元帅，他将代替我继续指挥这场大战。皮克公爵指名你跟他一起去。”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

那日以后，拉莫斯的确也很少见到公爵，最多只是偶尔代替指挥部联络其他军团之时，在马背上与公爵的卫队擦肩而过。有时，他也想问问公爵的状况，可战争形势瞬息万变，元帅又不会轻易让公爵以身犯险，思前想后，还是暂且将这样的心思暗藏在心底。  
军团将在午夜出发，天气逐渐阴冷，俄军新发的棉衣、皮靴虽然粗笨丑陋，但皮实又不易浸水。拉莫斯抓紧时间收拾行李，骑上马匹追赶公爵的卫队。

皮克公爵所在的第一军团此时正沿着波里索夫大道追击法军。再往前就是别津纳河了，一旦拿破仑渡河成功，便可以彻彻底底逃出俄罗斯帝国国境。  
此时已是11月底，东欧平原的雪断断续续下了一个多月。卫兵建议公爵乘车去前线，杰拉德拒绝了他们的好意。

军团元帅彼得·维特根斯坦是拥有德意志血统的对法战争功勋。在库图佐夫身体每况愈下之时，他被当作继任者指挥追击拿破仑军队。  
杰拉德之前没有见过维特根斯坦，但对他早年的战绩有所耳闻，姐姐的密友似乎还曾有意于他。但无论怎样，公爵盘算着还是要趁着库图佐夫不在前线的机会大干一番事业。

拉莫斯沿着第一军团主力追击法军的方向前行，他身上还带着库图佐夫给维特根斯坦的密信，其中涉及到下一步战略计划。对于再次见到公爵，他既期待，又有一些紧张。当前战争局面掌握在俄军手中，沙皇从彼得堡传来的意思是要让主力军团以最快的速度乘胜追击，给不可一世且如日中天的法兰西以强大的震慑。库图佐夫元帅回信认为不可逞一时之勇，法军虽然已经折损大半兵力，但拿破仑仍有强大的近卫军团以及部分炮兵武装。机动作战，突袭侧翼仍是目前战略要点。  
此时，法军四十万大军只剩下不到十万，诱敌深入，利用地形优势合围，是最佳选择。拉莫斯身上的信件命令维特根斯坦率领第一军团守住波里索夫地区，等到剩下两个军团赶到，将法军彻底封死在俄罗斯国境边，再利用别列浸那冬日刺骨河水，至此，让法皇拿破仑一世的“大军”彻底消失。  
快胜利了，拉莫斯想着，这场卫国战争就这样胜利了。他不得不佩服老将库图佐夫，这使他又想起自己选择战争的理由。见识过辽阔天空的鸟儿怎会甘愿埋没在白金相间的华丽牢笼。他虽然出身贫苦，但养父曾向他描述过另一个世界，疯狂、莽撞、一群下等人、一群女人……他们高喊着、奔走着，挽起袖子，举起旗帜，冲入禁地。年幼的塞尔吉奥听不懂养父的话，那是世界的另一端，森林、辽源的反面，一切秩序都颠倒了过来，贵族被平民踩在脚下，鼓声、号声、歌声……那是另一种语言，他还能记得那首歌的腔调，欢快、清朗，即便他听不懂歌词，但那样的旋律恰好就像养父曾教给他的一个词——自由。他好像知道这个词的意思，也好像不知道。这场战争跟那时的场景应该很像，哀鸿遍野，狼烟四起，四处飘扬的三色旗宛如异世界游荡的幽灵，它宣告了新世界在古老俄罗斯帝国土地上的诞生，但……拉莫斯低头看着自己身上的军装，肩上挎着的那只滑膛枪，是他们促成了新世界的灭亡。  
伟大的卫国战争。  
拉莫斯困惑于自由的火苗与对家国的忠诚。代表着“新”的军队践踏了俄罗斯的土地，代表着“旧”的沙皇军队誓死反击。多么荒谬。而此时他却要去保护那样一个“旧”的代表人物，一个蓝血贵族……一个那样年轻且有魅力的男人。  
他想起库图佐夫让他发誓效忠，对着神，不熟练的画着十字。  
他跪下且闭上眼睛，模样十足的虔诚。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

11月25日，又一封来自冬宫的信件飘落在库图佐夫的桌案上，沙皇依旧继续催促军队迅速绞杀拿破仑。元帅将信纸上的代表着沙皇双头鹰火漆印迹扯掉，剩下的纸张就随着纷繁的战报混杂的堆在角落。“元帅，彼得堡那边又来信了！”卫兵捧着橡木盒子走了进来，库图佐夫掀起盖子看了看火漆，又盖上，摆摆手让卫兵随意丢在桌角。

与此同时，拉莫斯已经到达了第一军团，正在指挥室等待元帅维特斯根坦。显然元帅并不是很乐意接到库图佐夫的命令，卫兵通报了几次也不见人影。

拉莫斯站在门口等得焦虑，但事关全局，他一遍一遍催促元帅的卫兵。眼看天色已晚，不远处的桦树林子的顶端已经在夕阳的余晖化作落影。长途跋涉后的双腿藏在厚重的马裤中已然不住发抖，他来回走了两步，又不得不扶着膝盖靠在门外栏杆处。

皮克公爵算了算日子，拉莫斯应该今天就能到军团，他找人在营地门口等着，眼看一天都要结束，还是没有人影。他决定披上外套出门逛逛。

傍晚的东欧平原失去了阳光的抚慰，越发显得阴冷，今天倒是没有下雪，但风夹杂着雨滴拍打在任何裸露的皮肤上都生生作痛。拉莫斯感觉自己的手指已经和手套冻在了一起，刺痛酥麻感如同针刺。他往里挪了个稍微避风的位置，靠在墙壁上稍作休息。刚把大衣拢了拢，门口的卫兵突然大声斥责，并让他明天再来。

拉莫斯怒气攻心，拔出佩刀指着卫兵：“你们元帅到底在哪？库图佐夫元帅的命令他到底听不听！”

听到动静，附近卫兵纷纷围过来抬起枪口对准拉莫斯。

“先生们，你们有本事开枪啊。如果你们也觉得这样缺乏公平，那就拔出佩刀来一场堂堂正正的决斗。”他冷笑着用刀尖推开直指面门的枪管。都是一群莽撞的年轻人，卫兵如此，维特斯根坦又能好到哪去呢？

皮克再一次见到拉莫斯身陷囹圄，他乐得上去帮忙，但他更愿意看着那个男人凶狠起来的样子。

但是卫兵们大老远看见了公爵的卫队，立马收起枪支，立正行礼。

拉莫斯听到了背后的脚步声，他勾了勾嘴角，顺势瘫坐在了地上。

“先生，您受伤了吗？”皮克笑嘻嘻的凑过去。

“哎呦，公爵大人，您的卫兵们可真厉害。元帅大人也不让我见，怎么？就这么欺负库图佐夫元帅的人？”

“先生，千万不要这么说，卫兵，快把先生扶起来。”

“等等，我想这么坐着，公爵能让这些鲁莽的年轻人退下吗？”

皮克向众人挥了挥手，待他们四散开来，又转头盯着地上的乐师。

“您有话跟我说？要不要先跟我回去？”

“……”

“要不您先起来？这样别人看见……不太好。”

拉莫斯依旧岿然不动。

“拉莫斯先生？”

“公爵，等一下，我的腿似乎冻僵了……”

最终拉莫斯还是让皮克的卫队横穿整个营地给抬了回去。

不愧是公爵，房间里的温暖的让人打瞌睡。皮克拍了拍他的脸颊，又找来医生上下检查一番，没什么大碍才放下心来。

“你这么着急找维特斯根坦干嘛？为什么不先来我这。我可是等……算了……跟你说你也不懂。”

拉莫斯不合礼数的窝在公爵的被窝，手里还捧着公爵的专属暖炉，舒服的眯起了眼睛。

“我有元帅交给维特斯根坦元帅的密信。”

“库图佐夫不是病了吗？沙皇陛下让维特斯根坦率军追击，那老头子瞎操什么心？”

拉莫斯冷笑道，“只要军队的指挥还是库图佐夫，所有人都得按照原来的战略行动，这个维特斯根坦为什么不听他的调动？”

“你不知道？”皮克挠挠头，这个事情越发怪异起来。“维特斯根坦已经收到陛下的亲笔信，现在所有军团都要听他的指挥了。”

拉莫斯顿时睡意全无，他“腾”的坐起来，直勾勾瞪着皮克，“那库图佐夫元帅呢？”

“说是，回彼得堡养病……具体目前也不清楚……”

情况不对，拉莫斯将所有的情况跟皮克完完整整讲述了一遍。

看来沙皇早就不满库图佐夫战术，趁着老帅生病，悄无声息的夺走了军权，可战况如此，如果所有军团不按照老帅之前规定的计划，法军很有可能乘机反攻，前面的所有胜利都可能化为乌有。

目前，真正的战略重点就在维特斯根坦，库图佐夫对他信任有加，因此让他带着第一军团守在波里索夫，准备给拿破仑致命一击。可当下，维特斯根坦根本不见库图佐夫派来的拉莫斯……难道他背叛了库图佐夫？

皮克的心也跟着紧张起来，他不了解维特斯根坦，根本无从判断他会将战局带向何方。

拉莫斯思索着库图佐夫之前跟他讲述的战略部署，也许有一种方法可以在第一军团不按计划的情况下继续执行波里索夫围剿计划。

“公爵大人，”他挪动双腿正对着坐在床边绒椅上的皮克。“您愿意相信我吗？”

皮克看着拉莫斯严肃的表情，不由得皱紧眉头，“说说看。”

“或许我们可以来一场成年人的冒险。”说这，他从外套里掏出库图佐夫的密信，拆掉火漆，递给目瞪口呆的年轻公爵。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

七

拉莫斯将信上的军团部署一一讲给皮克听，好在公爵正经炮兵学校出身，不一会就基本了解了情况。拉莫斯将地图如在桌面上，用碳笔将所有军团的位置标注清楚。  
“公爵，如果第一军团按照部署死守波里索夫，那么等到第三军团以及乌克兰军团赶来，我们就能将此地封死，法军必定无路可逃。但如果第一军团离开，此地必然形成一道口子，法军便可以绕过乌克兰军团，袭击第三军团侧翼，到时候便可以在斯图焦恩卡渡过别列津那河，离开国境。”  
皮克的眼神随着拉莫斯的手指划过地图，他轻轻点头，心脏却不由得紧缩起来。他有预感他这将会面临的艰难的选择，一个计划的雏形模模糊糊出现在脑海……  
“如果第三军团能直接取代第一军团位置呢？”皮克听到自己颤抖的声音，他知道这意味着什么。  
“没错！如果第三军团能够取代第一军团位置，只要时机得当，一样能够封死法军！”  
“现在所有军团都得听维特斯根坦的……怎样让第三军团……”  
“公爵，您是皮克公爵，沙皇陛下最宠爱的贵族，而我有库图佐夫元帅的密信，只要我们能说服第三军团的尼古拉·卡门斯基中将，一切都还有转机！”  
皮克盯着地图上标注的法军行军路线，握紧了双拳。

他们在营地里等到了晚上，维特斯根坦依旧没有召见拉莫斯的意思，反倒是杰拉德的卫兵打听到消息，称最迟后天军团就要向南移动了。  
向南……  
皮克和拉莫斯一同朝着地图望去，维特斯根坦想迎上去，正面敌对拿破仑。  
那可是征服了整个欧洲大陆的法兰西帝国拿破仑一世。  
拉莫斯在心底叹了一口气。  
“我们该走了。”皮克公爵站起身，低声道。卫兵们拿来外套、帽子和佩刀，杰拉德接过郑重的穿戴整齐。  
“我会留大半卫队在这里，以防维特斯根坦起疑，待我们掌握了第三军团，我的卫队会跟我们由南到北汇合。”  
拉莫斯点了点头，他第一次见到如此认真的公爵，不由得内心沉重起来。  
他们趁着夜色溜出大营，跨上骏马，头也不回的向第三军团疾行。  
等他们到达第三军团营地，已经是11月27日的中午。尼古拉中将听说皮克公爵来了，不由得诧异。他带人前去迎接，发现平日里精致优雅的公爵面色匆忙，且身旁跟着一个穿着库图佐夫元帅卫兵制服的年轻人。  
稍作寒暄，尼古拉·卡门斯基中将将公爵一行带进指挥室，拉莫斯一进门就瞥见桌案上的信封，上面赫然盖着维特斯根坦的火漆印。  
皮克顺着拉莫斯的眼神看了一眼，转过头，笑嘻嘻的问候着尼古拉中将。  
“公爵这个时候不在军团待着，来我这里有何贵干？旅途颠簸，您千万要保重身体。”  
皮克径直走到地图旁，指着别列津那河畔道：“我想要您的军团即刻启程行军至此。”  
“您在开玩笑吗？公爵殿下，战场不是您过家家。”尼古拉正色。  
“不，这是库图佐夫元帅的命令。”  
皮克示意拉莫斯拿出密信，尼古拉皱着眉头打量了半天，眼神又在地图上游走了几圈，叹了口气。  
“殿下，恕我不能这样做。维特斯根坦元帅才是大军的总指挥，他命令我们立即南下，一刻都不能耽误，当然，这也是沙皇陛下的意思。”  
“可是，库图佐夫元帅的信您看到了。尼古拉·卡门斯基将军，您应该能判断出来哪个是正确的选择。”皮克转过身，利用身高优势俯视着尼古拉·卡门斯基。将军稍稍往后退了两步，低下头不去看杰拉德那双充满怒气的眼睛。  
“即便如您说的那样……可这也是陛下的决策，您的家族深得陛下宠爱，而我们军团不管怎样都将会受到严厉的惩罚，请您原谅。”  
一旁的拉莫斯按捺不住，他跨步站在尼古拉面前，将自己的佩刀解下来递给他。  
“您还记得这把刀吗？这是库图佐夫元帅当年与法军作战时的佩刀，您当时是他的副手。”  
尼古拉·卡门斯基愣住了，半晌，他抬起手指缓慢的抚摸着刀鞘上勾勒的叶脉花纹。“是啊，那已经是十多年前的事情了。”他叹了一口气，手掌抚上刀把，慢慢的拔出刀刃，“米哈伊尔·伊拉里奥诺维奇·库图佐夫，独目将军，西伯利亚的狐狸，沙皇陛下的大元帅，啧，这么多年竟然落了个这样的下场，还需要两个孩子给他擦屁股？”将军的语气略显苦涩与悲切，正如同此时窗外的凛冽寒风，即便如此却仍有丝丝缕缕阳光倾泻进来，尼古拉对着光线端详着发光的刀刃，好一会儿才恋恋不舍的还给拉莫斯。  
“殿下，我知道你们的意思了。”他示意公爵跟他走进内室。  
“我虽然不能将整个军团都交给你，但我可以给你留五千士兵。”  
五千士兵，杰拉德在内心盘算了几遍也想不出个大概情形，他的卫队也就不到一百个人。  
“殿下，整个第三军团也就2万左右，留下五千人……再加上乌克兰军团，也许够。”拉莫斯在身后悄声道。  
杰拉德想了想，犹豫地点了点头。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿。


	8. Chapter 8

八

杰拉德·皮克公爵从来不知道率领五千人的军队是怎样的盛况，直到各个步兵营、射击营的指挥官们挤满了整个指挥室。  
他坐在桌案后面的椅子上，听着拉莫斯给他们讲述战略部署，分配任务。  
听着听着，他的思绪从半掩的门缝中悄悄溜走，回到炮兵学院的那些日子。那个时候并没有什么人称呼他为皮克公爵，也没有人知道他的具体来历，更不会对他毕恭毕敬，他想念一起上课的同学，一起爬山的旅伴……他从来都不是渴求战争的人，但身在乱世，整日与战略、武器为伍，谁不想亲耳听听阵阵军鼓与骏马嘶鸣，然后为国拼杀，功成名就，就像书本上那些赫赫有名的人物，彼得·亚历山德罗维奇·鲁缅采夫、亚历山大·瓦西里耶维奇·苏沃洛夫，以及米哈伊尔·伊拉里奥诺维奇·库图佐夫。当杰拉德还认不清书本上的俄语字母的时候，他们早已战功赫赫，名震欧罗巴。  
而现在，当他正真的身陷战争，那些荣光、功绩仿佛在山脉的另一端，这里有的只是黑暗、寒冷……恐惧。  
眼前的拉莫斯已经站在众人中间费力地比划了很久，杰拉德盯着他直到其余景象渐渐变得模糊。公爵眨了眨酸困的双眼，等待着视线逐渐恢复清晰。  
拉莫斯还穿着他那身旧军服，战场上的奔波使得本就显瘦的面容和更加黝黑凹陷，脸颊上的胡子肆意蔓延着，从这个角度根本看不清他的嘴唇。  
他不禁回忆起最后那夜的舞会，也是站在侧面观察那位神秘的乐师。这段经历好似一场奇异的梦，一个下等人就这样闯进了公爵的生活，他们将一同违抗沙皇命令，一同并肩作战，或许……杰拉德抑制不住的想，他们会一起倒在这片土地上吗？即便能活着回去，陛下会原谅他们违抗命令吗？还是他们会一起被送往西伯利亚……那里又是怎样的景象……  
等他真正思考战场上如何更灵活的应对法军时，指挥室已经空了。  
拉莫斯一屁股坐在他的旁边，毫无顾忌的端着他的杯子大口喝水。  
“殿下，你在想什么呢？”  
杰拉德幽怨地看了一眼自己的杯子。  
“想以后怎么跟我儿子吹牛说我打败了拿破仑。”  
拉莫斯“呵呵”的笑着，郑重其事地对杰拉德说，“具体说什么我不管，但一定要带上我的大名，就说我跟你一起违抗沙皇命令，敲晕维特斯根坦，夺了尼古拉军权，干翻拿破仑！怎么样？”  
“我看你脑子不清醒。”  
拉莫斯挑了挑眉没有说什么。他们就这样并肩坐在一起。  
“塞尔吉奥。”公爵突然叫了拉莫斯的名字，“你说点什么吧。”  
“说什么？我刚刚说了那么久嗓子痛。”  
“你不是乐师吗？要不你给我唱首歌吧。”  
拉莫斯不愿意搭理杰拉德奇怪的逻辑。  
“喂，唱一首吧。简单点的。我20岁生日的时候，姐姐送我了一支乐团，里面那个男中音还挺帅。”  
拉莫斯白了他一眼，“我不会唱歌，会也不给你唱。这么想听，自己唱。”  
皮克想了想，“也行，你让我想想，好多年没唱过了……”  
说着他的手指轻轻敲击桌面，回忆中的音调断断续续涌入脑海，这是炮兵学校每一个人都会唱的歌，缓慢深情，凝结着浓烈的民族情怀。说来也怪，杰拉德本以为自己会唱一首鼓点强劲的军歌，但越是在这样独特的环境里，那股悠扬的旋律就如同淌入山间的春日溪流。

Забота у нас простая,  
我们有个平凡的愿望，  
Забота наша такая:，  
我们的愿望是这样：，  
Жила бы страна родная,   
祖国能够繁荣富强，  
我们终生的理想。  
И снег, и ветер,  
看，风雪茫茫，  
И звёзд ночной полёт...  
夜空流星飞翔...  
Меня моё сердце，  
我心向我召唤，  
В тревожную даль зовёт.  
奔向动荡的远方。  
Пускай нам с тобой обоим，  
让我们团结在一起，  
Беда грозит за бедою,  
穿过那重重的灾难，  
Но дружбу мою с тобою，  
而你我之间的友谊，

…………  
皮克突然停了下来，他的鼻头酸酸的。  
他知道后半句是什么，在大战前夕，他不想跟拉莫斯提起那样的话题。  
拉莫斯疑惑的看着他，他只得摆摆手表示自己并不记得了。  
“多好听的歌啊，你得想起来，然后教我唱。”  
“会的，等打完仗回到彼得堡，我带你去看我的乐团，我们一起唱。”不知是不是错觉，拉莫斯觉得皮克的眼眶有些泛红。  
“哈，公爵，等回彼得堡，你可能就把我忘了。”他开了个玩笑，想要打破这微妙的气氛。  
“不会的，我永远不会抛下你。”公爵转过身面向他，蓄满泪水的蓝色眼睛里满是决绝与真诚。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

九

此时法军距公爵率领的俄军不足两俄里。步兵在平原列阵，骑兵和炮兵则在其后。皮克与拉莫斯带领卫队守在侧翼，等待着法军的到来。  
这一天就和生命中的任何一天都没有任何的不同，但从清醒后穿上军装的那一刻，一种前所未有的感觉突然击中了杰拉德的心脏。  
他开始兴奋起来，整场战争仿佛是一件天赐的礼物，他跨上马匹，腰侧军刀坚硬的刀鞘撞击马鞍啪啪作响。好了，这是我的时刻了。他在胸口重新画了一个十字，上帝不会让他轻易的死在这里，他将在别列津那河畔与拿破仑决战，杀死这位皇帝然后获得至高无上的荣耀。  
士兵们更是如此，他们兴奋地摩擦着枪管和刀刃。  
“我们马上就要把法国佬打败了！”有人动情地高喊。这似乎才是他应该存在的地方，公爵用手掌摩擦刀把，上面刻着皮克家的族徽。他像先祖一样冲锋在东欧辽阔的平原上，而对手就是当今世界上最强大的法兰西。  
这一役，皮克他们只要守住波里索夫地区，等待乌克兰军团由南向北封锁。乌克兰军团的齐查戈夫是库图佐夫元帅的嫡系，跟拉莫斯几乎是同一时间离开库图佐夫，他们手中都有元帅的战略安排。只要配合得当，此战必胜。  
渐渐法军身影愈加清晰，鼓手们已经擂起战鼓，皮克拔出佩刀，霎那间，“乌拉！”声与枪声遍布整个平原。  
公爵朝排列成行的炮兵举起军刀，炮兵们依次放药装弹，霎时间，随着炮火纷飞，四周硝烟弥漫。  
军乐团迈着整齐的步伐，萨克斯风与战鼓演奏出了惊人的节奏，伴着炮火轰鸣，热浪夹杂尘土飞扬，沾染了杰拉德洁白的军裤。  
他在阵中疾驰指挥，拉莫斯则带领500人马进攻侧翼，四周不断有步兵将战旗往战线前沿传递，前进！前进！指挥官们依照主帅军刀的方向催促士兵，迎着法军的枪炮，一排士兵倒下，一排又继续向前。他们的目光永远注视着前方的敌人与主帅的刀尖。寒风凛冽中，战旗猎猎，皮克突然明白了一些曾经在书本的读到的东西。  
他带着卫队策马奔向最前方，射击，冲刺，射击，冲刺……敌人就在眼前，他们在倒下，他们在退却，原来这就是战场。  
最前面冲锋的是公爵！  
士兵们一拥而上。  
肉眼可见的，对方的指挥官开始后撤，他们的队伍开始散乱。  
再冲一次，再冲一次，他们的心理防线就彻底崩溃了！  
此时的杰拉德已经听不到周围的声音，他僵硬地重复着几个动作，刚刚有一颗炮弹似乎爆炸在不远处，弹片划破了他的额头与脸颊，鲜血模糊了眼睛，他胡乱地抹了一把，艰难的抓住湿滑的刀把，再一次举了起来。  
对面的法军吹响了号角，他们再一次集结起来。趁此机会，皮克示意炮兵继续放弹，过了一会儿，几颗炮弹划过天空，直直的砸进法军刚刚集结的阵营。皮克示意继续，炮兵指挥官策马跟上，他向公爵摇了摇头，表示弹药已经所剩无几了。  
“那就换刺刀。”皮克大声吼道。  
拉莫斯这边的战况越发奇怪，已经打了小半天了，敌人还在持续不断的集结。按照常理，他们正在经受两面夹击，敢于把所有兵力集中到波里索夫，难道，乌克兰军团已经败了？  
看着越来越多的敌人，他的心脏一点一点沉了下去。  
想了想，拉莫斯派哨兵绕过平原去看看乌克兰军团的消息，自己则带人回去增援皮克。  
皮克的卫队已经所剩无几了，一排子弹擦着他的额角，击中了身后的士兵，他回过头，那人额心中弹，已经永远的沉睡在冬日的别列津那河畔。  
他的马已经有些跑不动了，跨过一片火海，就迎面遇上了子弹，虽没有射中，连马带人还是滚落在地。  
拉莫斯远远的看见皮克摔下马，情急之下，抛弃掩护卫队，硬生生冲进阵营。  
“杰拉德！你没事吧！”  
皮克此时一句话也说不出，他的嗓子仿佛被炮火燃烧的灰烬糊住，只能强忍疼痛发出几个模糊的音节。  
“这里的情况不对！”拉莫斯把他从地上扶了起来，卫兵上前为二人掩护。  
此时，哨兵气喘吁吁的赶来，“殿下，法军身后没有我们的军团！”  
糟了，拉莫斯皱紧眉头，齐查戈夫背叛了他们。  
事情正如拉莫斯所设想的那样，乌克兰军团并没有按照库图佐夫的计划，与皮克他们共同夹击法军。现在的情况对俄军极为不利，法军虽然从莫斯科溃退，但少说还有左翼军团与拿破仑的近卫军团，两者加起来有一万人左右。而这边经过几次冲锋，五千人已经丧失了四分之一。这样打下去毫无意义且必败无疑。  
拉莫斯看着满脸血污的皮克，鲜血模糊了他的表情，但仅露出的那双蓝眼睛却忧郁而疲倦。  
这是一场必败之战，他们即将输给法军，不，皮克苦笑着，他们输给了自己人。维特斯根坦应该已经知道了他的计划，第三军团与乌克兰军团都离他们远去，根本不可能有人前来支援，库图佐夫人在彼得堡生死未卜，他精心制定的战略竟惨遭背弃……  
“殿下，要不我们……撤吧。”旁边的卫兵快要顶不住了，对面又是一波炮火猛攻，仿佛洞察了他们所有的动向。  
皮克朝四周望了望，平原、树林、敌人……他转过头来，将有些颤抖的双手扶在拉莫斯的肩头，“塞尔吉奥，你带一队骑兵走，去找尼古拉·卡门斯基将军，把这里的战况告诉他，如果允许，请第三军团北上支援。如果遭遇阻拦，你直接回彼得堡，去找库图佐夫，如果他也遭遇不测……”说着，皮克解开军服领口，扯出一条十字架项链，“拿上这个，去找我姐姐，让她带你去见陛下，我不能让这五千人跟着我做不明不白的冤魂。”  
拉莫斯盯着皮克手中的沾染了血色的十字架，颤抖着嘴唇，却说不出任何反击的话，他知道皮克说的没错，他们必须把这里的消息如实带回彼得堡，但他怎能留皮克一人在此，他向库图佐夫承诺过，要帮助杰拉德，保护杰拉德，照现在的局势，他带骑兵走，就等于把杰拉德留给了死神。  
“不，不，我……我们再发动一次进攻……只要我们挺过去，天快黑了，战斗马上就能结束了……”他徒劳的说着。  
“你知道的，这不可能，他们要渡河，这是在搏命。这是最后的命令，去吧，我的乐师先生。”  
掩护着骑兵们的身影消失在密林，杰拉德重新跨上战马、举起军刀。对面炮火依旧，右翼两阵短兵相接，公爵一声令下，士兵们换上了刺刀。  
战事持续，俄军阵中将士接二连三倒下，漂浮在半空中的尘埃在暮色的笼罩下将原野蒙上那让他们看不清对面法军的状况，但炮火与冲锋的频率却是越来越低，他们也快坚持不住了。  
公爵想起库图佐夫元帅整个战略部署，第一军团守住波里索夫，第三军团与乌克兰军团南北夹击，形成“口袋”，逼迫法军撤向河畔，然而渡河口将被第一军团提前堵上，他们想走，只能跳进冬日严寒刺骨的河水中。  
而现在，只有他们五千人在这里跟法军撕扯，其他军团妄图直接与法军正面相遇，形成大决战，显然，拿破早就识破了这样的伎俩。  
但现在法军在河畔占力量上的绝对优势，他们步步紧逼，如果不撤退，俄军才是被逼进别列津那河的那一个。  
怎么能撤退，退又能往哪退？  
去找维特斯根坦吗？  
这不就等于变相否定了库图佐夫的计划。  
只有冲锋，即便法军不能知难而退，但是，他是绝对不会让拿破仑就这么轻松的突出帝国边境。  
于是他指挥炮兵装上最后的弹药，擦干净军刀上滑腻的血迹，高喊“乌拉！”发起最后的进攻。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

十

这大概是杰拉德皮克一生之中最重要的战斗。不在于规模大小，不在于对手是谁。他从这里开始学习如何成为一名士兵或者一位统帅。他独自一个人行走在成长为一名军事家的道路上。某种程度上，库图佐夫、维特斯根坦、尼古拉都是他的老师，有人教他怎样取胜，有人教他怎样面对背叛。而拉莫斯不仅仅是他的老师，更是他的战友，他身处战场时，背后的那双眼睛。  
1812年的卫国战争终究是在大雪纷飞中落幕，法国入侵者败逃，俄国将士乘胜追击。而我们的皮克公爵却因肩膀中弹被紧急送回了彼得堡。一回到都城，他就拖着病躯去找库图佐夫，谁知老元帅已经因病去世两周了，受此打击，杰拉德当场昏了过去。  
醒来眼前又是冰冷的金色，房顶上雕刻的叶子从屋顶延伸到门口壁炉后面，在那里绽开了一朵用伊斯坦布尔运来的宝石镶嵌的花。这不过是冬宫一百零五个房间中普通的一个，他就陷在这样的金色与乳白色交织的帷幔中，偶尔清醒，也不过是睁开眼睛茫然地搜寻着什么，然后又紧紧的闭上。  
是的，他又回到了那场战争。有飞舞的尘土，凛冽的寒风，黏糊的血液……唯独没有了敌人，他总是在冬日荒原上与大炮与枪管搏斗，无论怎样挣扎，对面雾霭中伸出的就只是冷冰冰的黑洞。他的视线总是被一团烟雾遮掩，即便他早就将别列津纳河畔的地形环境复刻进大脑，沿着堤岸，最远处是茂密的丛林，他让拉莫斯带领骑兵从这里突出重围。终是在梦中望见了那个身影，在马背上漂浮的、沾染了血迹的旧军装，肩部象征着身份的金色流苏向后扬起，他跑了很久，还是没有跑出公爵的梦境。  
此时，肩膀伤处剧烈的疼痛将他唤醒，他醒来抚摸着伤口，一遍又一遍回想那颗从位置方向射穿皮肉的子弹。当时是不疼的，只是军服上晕开的大量血迹以及随后难以抑制的晕眩。他的记忆也就停留在这里。

这两个月，姐姐天天都陪在这里，不管杰拉德有没有清醒，除了沙皇召见，几乎寸步不离。  
终于有一天，御医将陪伴了数月之久的肩部纱布统统换了下来，姐姐抑制不住心中激动，告诉他陛下早就想为他举办庆功晚宴。  
是了，沙皇陛下确实忙里偷闲过来探望过几次，每次都不耐烦的问御医，杰拉德何时能够下床。确实，因为战争，宫里很久没有举办盛大的宴会了。为战争英雄庆功，多么“冠冕堂皇”的理由。  
接着他又想到了拉莫斯，不知道他现在在哪，上次托姐姐打听，只是隐约知道他跟着尼古拉将军继续向西追击法军了。得知如此，杰拉德内心有些庆幸，实际上他才不是什么战斗英雄，他只是个被争权夺利之人玩弄的棋子，他不恨维特斯根坦，也不恨沙皇，只是觉得这一切与他想象中的战场没有丝毫相似。幸亏我没有害死他，皮克在心底称之为“侥幸”，他确定自己敢不敢再上战场，那阵阵扬起的黄沙在就埋葬了他的雄心与勇气。  
无论如何，宴会还是要参加的。  
侍从像往常一样，用小刀片帮他剃掉胡须，又将厚厚的脂粉涂抹在他的双颊，那粘腻的触感就如同敌人胸腔中喷涌而出的血液，冰冷、刺鼻。他突然暴躁的站了起来。仆从战战兢兢请罪，他也不搭理，径直走回卧室，躺靠在沙发上。  
这一切又有什么意思呢？他再也回不去了。  
深夜的皇宫仍旧和记忆中一样热闹，正如自己临走时那场盛大且气氛诡异的宴会。姐姐神态慵懒，仍旧陪着沙皇坐在高位上，皇后也推脱着只派来了几个性情活泼的贴身女官。不知是谁的主意，当一曲奏毕，沙皇站起身来，示意御前大臣诵读对杰拉德的赏赐，一处莫斯科北郊的大庄园，跟一些听上去还不错的头衔。  
皮克家已经是世袭公爵，又不指望去东欧做个国王。这么想着，他毕恭毕敬的弯下腰由沙皇亲自给他佩戴黑金绶带与圣乔治勋章。“知道吗，杰瑞，这条绶带是由叶卡捷琳娜大帝与格里戈里·亚历山德罗维奇·波将金公爵一起设计的。黑色代表火药和死亡，金色代表谦卑、仁慈、公正。”说着，年迈的沙皇颤抖着手指将杰拉德肩上的褶皱抚平，“而圣乔治勋章，你知道的，战争守护神，这次可把你姐姐吓坏了。”杰拉德低下了头。“或许，过几天能给你们这些年轻人找点乐子，对了，尼古拉·巴甫洛维奇回来了，这几天你就去看看他，你们好多年没见面了吧。”

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

尼古拉·巴甫洛维奇，那是当今沙皇的幼弟，跟杰拉德一个年纪。他仔细回想，跟随父亲出国之前，他确实经常跟那个跟女孩似的漂亮皇子在夏园池塘边玩耍。但没多久，皇子就被送往英国读书，后来听说十几岁回彼得堡后，不听兄长劝阻，执意前往奥斯曼土耳其战场前线，他怎么突然回来了？  
这么思考着，他绕开大厅中央跳着小步舞曲的女士们，往门口走去。  
不自觉的，他回头望了一眼乐团，恰好跟上次相似的位置。乐团小提琴手位置，是一个完全陌生的男人，穿着同样的制服，杰拉德有些恍惚。他摸了摸曾经梦寐以求的、象征着勇气和荣耀的绶带，突然觉得也许战场才是他的归宿。过了几天，在一次私人聚会里，他终于见到了那位神秘的儿时同伴。  
尼古拉大公身着藏青色朝服，上面用金丝线绣着象征着皇家身份的帝国双头鹰。他正在跟一些内臣交谈，那标志性的红色卷发在人群中显得尤为耀眼。杰拉德走过去用法语打招呼，大公愣了愣，听到他的名字后，随即哈哈大笑着走了过来。他的法语有些生涩，但用词语法十分讲究，全然一副标准俄罗斯皇族做派。那些内臣看到杰拉德，也纷纷上前行礼，简单寒暄以后，都识相的退下了。私人场合，杰拉德体贴的换上德语，大公拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他们可以去花园里逛逛。  
“尼古拉·巴甫洛维奇殿下，您这次回来……”大公往前快走几步，避开巡回的侍从，将杰拉德拽进一条长廊，“是的，杰拉德·皮克阁下，是的，的确发生了一些事情。”大公淡蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着点点星光。杰拉德似乎从他的脸上找到了幼时那熟悉的神情。  
“您听说了吗，陛下要为我们选妻子，是普鲁士的公主！”  
杰拉德皱起眉头，他现在算是明白陛下说的“乐子”是什么了。  
“可是，殿下，我并不打算……”  
“即便如此，阁下，你我都没得选不是吗？我们王室与德裔公主联姻是高贵的传统，哈布斯堡家的公主早早嫁给了波拿巴，如今法军战败，普鲁士巴不得赶紧把公主给我们送过来。”  
皮克更摸不着头脑了，他毕竟不是罗曼诺夫王室的子孙，凭什么他也得娶一个素未谋面的普鲁士公主？尼古拉似乎看穿了他的心思，“您还不知道吗？陛下有自己的打算，从叶卡捷琳娜大帝开始，波兰归奥地利、普鲁士跟我们共有，您一旦娶了普鲁士的公主，您就有权利继承普鲁士在波兰的领土，而陛下也一直有意让您的家族继承华沙，这样一来，您就是波兰大公了。我们也就有实力跟西边那些国家抗衡。”尼古拉的语气轻松愉悦，哪怕是在野心勃勃的瓜分偌大的东欧领土。  
杰拉德大惊失色，他们在讨论什么？讨论联姻，讨论领土，讨论王位？他知道俄罗斯一直都觊觎波兰，从彼得大帝到叶卡捷琳娜大帝，再到现在的沙皇，从蚕食到侵占再到吞并，但很显然，不管是依仗那边，波兰的国王没有一个好下场。  
面前的年轻大公似乎很激动，这是他们罗曼诺夫家族的使命。  
但杰拉德不甘心，他不愿意去做一个傀儡。

正当气氛变得焦灼，侍从站在长廊对面向公爵示意，杰拉德赶紧跟大公告辞。  
“殿下，这…似乎是您的信……”是从吞吞吐吐地从怀里拿出一封皱巴巴的信封，上面甚至没有烤漆和家族印信，更不要说封面显眼处，仅仅粗糙的用俄语写着杰拉德皮克的大名。  
显然，彼得堡的贵族们是不使用俄语的，交谈用德语，书信用法语，这是一项重要的社交标准，宫中的仆从也从未见过哪位贵族会在公共场合收到这样一封粗鄙的、明显带有侮辱性质的来信。侍从偷瞄了公爵一眼，恳切地提出，“如果这跟您没关系，我这就去把它烧了。”  
杰拉德盯着信封，谁会给自己写这样一封信？是朋友的玩笑吗？他玩味的指示侍从把信封打开，侍从粗暴地一撕，从中间掉出了一个银质的十字架。  
“这……殿下，这是谁的玩笑。”  
公爵半天没有回答，侍从抬起头，只见公爵蹲在地上，手中握着十字架，泪流满面。

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

亲爱的杰拉德？哦，这个该死的称呼，住我隔壁的炮手说信上都得这么写。你的肩膀怎么样了，彼得堡的医生给你放血了吗哈哈哈。说正经的，等你看到这封信，我不确定我们是否还驻扎在柏林，这里一点都不好，奥地利的士兵都是娘炮，这不是我说的，尼古拉将军私下也这么说，要不他们怎么打仗打到连公主都要赔进去？你看我们俄罗斯就不需要用这种“哈布斯堡”的方式……库图佐夫元帅怎么样了，军队这边一点消息都没有，我怀疑是维特斯根坦搞的鬼！不管怎么说，希望你能收到我的信，我知道，我这封信上没有耀眼的火漆印子，那些内侍说不定会丢到哪里去呢。原谅我想到哪里就写到哪里，将军说等联军集合，我们将会在德累斯顿打上一场，和法国的主力决一死战，虽然奥地利、普鲁士、瑞典都参加了联盟，但是他们的军队可半点都靠不上。上帝保佑，真希望这不是最后一封，我还要去巴黎看看他们说的那个圣母院，还有那个轧了国王脑袋的大玩意儿……

说到这里，我想还是把所有事情都告诉你吧，关于哪个问题，我为什么要上战场。

我并不是贵族的儿子，也不是哪位老爷家的农奴乐手。我曾经是孤儿，彼得堡郊外的一位先生收留了我，他像你一样，是一位从法国回来的绅士。小时候，他不仅教我音乐，还给我讲了许多故事，关于1789年的巴黎。革命或者你们称之为魔鬼之来的东西。我不知道他说的是不是真的，这显然跟我所见到的不是同一个世界。你敢相信吗？就在他告诉我这个故事的第二天，我就亲眼目睹了一场贵族老爷对不听话的女奴的血腥惩罚。这才是我们的世界，一个真正的世界。

后来，老先生被一群穿着制服的男人带走了……我被邻居收养直至去宫廷乐团演奏小提琴。

这就是我的原因——看看那个世界。

我们的军队已经到达奥地利的柏林，将军说攻入巴黎只是时间的问题。如果你还回来，就等到我们进巴黎城的那天，带我去尝尝你说的好酒。如果，我说是如果，我的生命就停止在德累斯顿，那就等战争过去，带上你的十字架，对，就是你给我的那个，现在我又塞进信封还给你了，带上它，我曾把它放在我的心脏上，向神祈祷过，带上它，去巴黎，去看看圣母院，喝点酒，再找个美丽的法国姑娘跳个舞，你会说法语，这对你来说不是什么难事，对吧。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯

1813.3.14

于柏林近郊

皮克把这几行字横竖看了好几遍。他是俄罗斯人没错，但他的母语几乎就是德语跟法语，用俄语书写、阅读一直是他最头疼的问题。但这封信他却一个字一个字仔细揣摩，视若珍宝。他的思绪跟着拉莫斯信中描述的景象飞驰在通往西欧的大道上。

他此刻身处冬宫，举目尽是高梁锦绣，但往日赖以消遣的方式似乎都失去了灵魂。杰拉德突然想起几句小诗：

時尚的圈子已經不再時尚

你知道的，親愛的，我們現在都已自由。1

这是他那日在军官宴会上偶然看到的。

作者是一个十几岁的男孩，他跑过来信誓旦旦的跟杰拉德说，等他过了17岁就马上到前线去，杰拉德摸了摸他金色的脑袋，没有反驳他那颗赤诚的心。

“皮克殿下，你快看我们的军官，我们跟父辈完全不同，他们是‘假欧洲人’，我们是真正的’俄罗斯人’，也只有我们会为我们的民族而战斗，我的诗也只会为了我们十八世纪的俄罗斯人而写！。”

当时的皮克不太确定这个孩子到底在想什么，只得敷衍到，“是的，是的，亚历山大·谢尔盖耶维奇·普希金先生，您会成为我们俄罗斯最伟大的诗人的，您快回头看看，门口那位似乎是您的奶妈。”

现在看来，就连小孩子都感觉得到，这场战争似乎打开了某种牢笼，却似乎又对他们这些“贵族”“旧式人物”弃若敝履。这是自由吗？他不知道，但是世界已经是崭新的了，十八世纪，整个大陆波谲云诡，他只会是漫天飞舞的革命的雪花中，一粒将被荡涤的尘埃。

但那个人不同，他又将那封信捏在手指上端详。

这里面提到了一些危险的东西，对于拉莫斯的信任，他不知道是喜是忧。一个神秘的乐师？一个背负着整个欧洲王朝都为之色变的秘密的乐师？他在心中轻笑命运的反复：一个最保守的王朝里竟然容得下如此惊人的存在，他还就在圣彼得堡，在沙皇脚下。每当他演奏“上帝，保佑沙皇陛下”的时候，他的内心到底在想些什么？皮克也是贵族，他也会有危机感，但他有理由相信俄罗斯帝国绝对不会沦落到法国那样的地步。

紧接着，他想到了那些士兵们，那些端着滑膛枪的、擂着战鼓的、骑在马上的、倒在他面前的……他们才是俄罗斯最后的壁垒。就如同上次听姐姐讲的一则宫里的“笑话”。

戰爭開始之前，謝爾蓋·沃爾孔斯基公爵曾經沙皇陛下了一份報告。陛下問這位年輕的副官軍中士氣如何。「陛下！」公爵回答道，「從最高指揮到普通士兵，每一個人都準備好為國犧牲。」陛下還問到了普通民眾的情緒，沃爾孔斯基依舊滿懷著信心。「您應該為他們感到驕傲。因為每一位農民都是愛國主義者。」但是當問到貴族階級時，公爵沈默了。在陛下的催促下，沃爾孔斯基終於開口：「陛下！我為自己屬於那個階級而感到羞恥。他們只會說空話。」2

果真如此吗？杰拉德没有见过这位堪称“勇敢”的公爵，他也不清楚陛下当时脸上的表情，但这竟然作为一则笑话传到杰拉德耳朵里，孰真孰假便了然于胸。

杰拉德几乎是在西欧长大的，他的童年和青少年时期对农奴的存在毫无关心，“它们”似乎只是大人口中的“某种特殊计量单位的物品”，一种衡量贵族财力的存在。“它们”可以在主人的允许下学习语言，学习写作，学习歌剧，学习舞蹈，但总归是一件物品，就如同姐姐十几岁生日时，父亲送给她的那个嵌着小人的八音盒。

刚回到彼得堡，所有人都爱极了皮克姐弟俩那优雅的法式派头，连他们法语腔调的俄语都成了贵族们竞相追捧、模仿的对象。“我到底是谁？我的祖国到底在哪？”他不止一次在心底询问自己，他不了解俄罗斯，也不会有人告诉他真正的俄罗斯到底是怎样的。彼得堡，只不过是巴黎在东方的一个空壳子，一道涅瓦河上的美丽幻影。

但一切都变了，在战场上。他听到士兵们的呼声，听到了进攻的号角。他与将士们的双脚站在同一片土地上，背后是他们神圣的祖国。

当“乌拉！”的呼声震起，那一刻，即便他在浮夸的“假的巴黎”中浸淫太久，身体中的斯拉夫血统却早已在大脑之前作出反应。他就是一名真正的俄罗斯人，围绕在他周围的，也不是什么卑贱的物品，世世代代匍匐在贵族脚下的农奴，他们是自己的兄弟，血脉相连的兄弟。他们有着共同的信念，共同的理想，共同的敌人。

直到这一刻，拉莫斯的信让他重新回忆起了那场战争留给他最重要的东西。

这使得杰拉德突然很想念那个陪他度过生死，有一双圆眼睛的男人。

他用手掌抚上了自己的胸口，在血肉隐秘之处是一颗疯狂跳动的心脏。

但此时的皮克公爵不能任由自己的思绪在战争中胡乱蔓延。他小心翼翼地藏好信件，开始思索普鲁士公主的问题，听说她们已经上船，再过几天就能到达彼得堡。怎么能如此心急，他替普鲁士国王感到好笑，战事尚未结束，他不仅背叛了拿破仑，还要费尽心思把女儿往昔日敌人是身边送。不过倒是听说他的女儿因为战事，八岁左右就逃到俄罗斯帝国势力范围内的哥尼斯堡去了。他倒要看看这些乡下来的公主到底是什么模样。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.普希金的1818年的诗歌《致恰达耶夫》，诗歌中描写的就是俄国贵族革命家对自由、民族、胜利的追求。文中改了年纪，1818年普希金19岁，这里设定14岁左右。
> 
> 2.这个故事来自理想国系列《娜塔莎之舞：俄罗斯文化史》。
> 
> 这章主要写了18世纪初俄罗斯贵族那种纠结、别扭的心态，既向往欧洲的进步、自由、繁荣（鄙视俄语），又对自己的民族产生强烈的好奇心；既对农奴或者平民百姓的真正的“俄罗斯灵魂”感兴趣（认为自己是18世纪的“自由人”），又对自己的阶级身份有一定保留。
> 
> 我觉得……我写的似乎不太清楚_(:_」∠)_解释下。


	13. Chapter 13

十三

夏洛特公主今年刚满十六岁，她的妹妹卡洛琳跟她一起前往俄罗斯选妃。虽说冬宫里早就传出消息，大公妃与公爵夫人必定是他们普鲁士的人，但是夏洛特的心脏却忍不住越攥越紧。

她知道这意味着什么，普鲁士选择与日渐强大的俄罗斯帝国站在一起，它们曾经是互相厮杀的敌人，但世道就是这样，如果战争不能解决问题，那就换上女人。这就是欧洲贵族们引以为傲的传统。她嗤笑却又无可奈何。

夏洛特跟其他的公主不一样，小时候她的启蒙老师来自英国，曾周游世界，他清楚的告诉夏洛特，她有着独立完整的人格，即便身处闺阁，也要洞察世界的变化。在老师的教导下，她掌握了德语、法语、英语，和一些标准的俄语。但这些还不够，她去求母亲，让她穿上骑装，跟着兄弟们一起练习骑术、刀枪。

后来拿破仑的军队攻破了城池，母亲带着孩子们逃到了俄罗斯帝国庇护下的哥尼斯堡。

“夏洛特，你不能再这样了，你是长女，你要帮助你的父亲”。母亲担惊受怕一路，刚到地方就病倒了。她临终前将几个大孩子叫到跟前，一一详细交代：“你们是普鲁士的皇子，是霍亨索伦家族的人，你们的父亲是腓特烈·威廉三世，你们必须担负起国家的责任。”

怎么帮？联姻吗？嫁给一个素未谋面的男人？

她知道叶卡捷琳娜大帝的故事，一个跟她一样落魄的德裔公主。在成为帝王之前，她曾寄人篱下，任人欺侮，本以为跟彼得大公的婚姻能改变这一切，后来才发现，所谓大公妃，只不过是一个为他们罗曼诺夫家族诞下继承人的工具。

而我的结婚对象甚至还不是个大公。她看着窗外荒原上细碎的阳光，勾起嘴角露出了讽刺的微笑。

夏洛特不想做国家的英雄，更不想做什么公爵的夫人。但事已至此，不管前方等待的是什么，她只有勇敢地迎上去。

皮克知道今天下午普鲁士的公主们将会到达冬宫。陛下让他跟尼古拉大公一起先去驿站迎接。

显然，皮克是不会去的，他差人给尼古拉大公捎了个信儿，就说自己突然生病了。看着侍从一溜烟的跑了出去，他悠哉悠哉的跨上马，去军官俱乐部喝小酒了。

这边尼古拉大公有些紧张，这是他第一次见到自己的未婚妻——普鲁士公主弗里德里克·奥古斯特·卡洛琳·阿玛莉。

这位卡洛琳公主是普鲁士国王的第二个女儿，今年才刚满十四岁。她的姐姐将嫁给现在的皮克公爵，以后的波兰国王。

这么想着，尼古拉对这段婚姻信心满满。只不过他唯一担忧的是，卡洛琳公主是一个十四岁的女孩，她能受得了俄罗斯的严寒吗？她会像普通的妻子爱戴丈夫那样爱戴自己吗？在他二十来年的生活经历中，除了那些露水情缘，剩下的就只是贵族的义务、战争。而现在，他马上要迎娶一位欧洲来的公主了。他暗示自己放松，表现的严肃些。

载着两位公主的马车急驰在大道上，今天的夏洛特专门穿上了母亲曾经最为贵重的一套深蓝色宫装，按照礼仪又带上了一顶黑色天鹅绒帽子。而卡洛琳就活泼的多，她穿着自己最爱的一套淡绿色法式宫裙，头顶的发髻上装饰着小白帽，剩下碎发打着卷从额前滑落在肩头，又随着卡洛琳来回摆动的脑袋随风飘荡。

夏洛特仔细的给妹妹整理着衬裙的腰饰，她小时候来过一次彼得堡，在舅舅梅克伦堡带领下去冬宫参加晚宴，说起来她也见过一些俄罗斯贵族男孩，甚至其中有一个还请她跳了几支舞，她询问男孩的姓名，男孩眨着蓝色的眼睛没有回答。

突然马车停了下来，卡洛琳疑惑地掀起车窗上玫瑰色的帘子，夏洛特凑了过去。前面不远处似乎是一片树林但由于雾霭，根本看不见前面的道路。

马车夫用俄语向她们解释，听了半天，夏洛特才明白，在这样的天气里，再往前走就可能陷入泥沼。

“但我们不能停在这里，下午就要去觐见沙皇陛下了，我们不能在这里浪费时间！”她用生涩的俄语重复着，那马车夫嘟囔了几句，不情愿的扯上了缰绳。

果不其然，没走几步，她们的车轮被厚重的泥浆缠住，整个车体都在往后倾斜，车夫打发唯一的仆从前去报信，自己悠哉悠哉的抽起了烟斗。

普鲁士如今落败至此，这趟旅程的费用就全由俄罗斯宫廷承担。没人会看得起一个村子里出来的公主，车夫甚至下了车，就近找来棵树补起了觉。夏洛特抱着卡洛琳，警惕的观察着周围。

“姐姐，我好冷。”卡洛琳死死的抓住夏洛特的裙摆，俄罗斯的清晨雾气浓重，潮湿阴冷，她们从家里带来的衣服根本无法抵御这样的气候。夏洛特把宫装的外套脱下来包裹住妹妹的双腿，又将她紧紧抱在胸口，试图用厚实的裙摆将热气聚拢在怀里。

“姐姐，不会没有人来救我们吧。”卡洛琳的眼圈红了，即便这些年他们的生活完全失去了皇族的标准，但在兄弟姐妹中，他们最疼这个身体孱弱的妹妹了。

夏洛特将马车上能找到的布料全都扯了下来盖在她们身上，又安慰到：“你还记得吗？你马上就要嫁给尼古拉大公了，以后你就是俄罗斯帝国的大公妃了，怎么会没有人来救我们呢？这里离彼得堡很近，放心吧。”

卡洛琳趴在姐姐的胸口轻轻的点了点头，借着姐姐温热的肌肤，迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

夏洛特不敢惊扰妹妹，但她的内心却是忐忑不安，两个落魄公主对于俄罗斯来说，真的不算什么，即便她们的父亲是普鲁士国王，可她们的国家早就沦落为两强争夺的战场，父亲的怯懦使得普鲁士军队一退再退，即便她们死在了俄罗斯，那又有谁能来为她们报仇呢？她的那个所谓未婚夫吗？

但她又想到，这场交易的美妙之处在于，普鲁士可以获得来自强大的俄罗斯帝国的庇佑，而俄罗斯可以借普鲁士向西边扩张。这就是为什么她作为长女要去和一个公爵联姻，这是普鲁士给俄罗斯的关于波兰领土的最有力保障。

我们会得救的，只要他们还惦记着普属波兰领土。

的确如此，当得知公主们的马车出了状况，尼古拉大公不顾反对，要带着卫兵亲自前往。“对了，带上我的厚袍子。”拐回去吩咐了侍从，跨上骏马一路飞奔。

远远的，马车夫看到扬起的尘土，拍拍裤子上的尘土，又敲几下马车门，“公主们，救兵来了。”

夏洛特将卡洛琳唤醒，艰难的挪动着麻木的双腿。

这边尼古拉看到了倾斜的马车，他走过去朝着里面的公主用德语问好

卡洛琳刚从睡梦中清醒，懵懵的不知作何回答，夏洛特抚摸着妹妹的肩头，向来人表示感谢。

侍卫们围过来将卡洛琳公主抱下马车，披上袍子扶上了马匹。夏洛特表示自己可以自己来，却在下车时误踩进了泥坑崴到了脚踝。

侍卫们想去搀扶，夏洛特拒绝了他们，她是一国长公主且初到俄罗斯，不能如此落魄。

她环顾四周，看到显然与众不同的尼古拉。

于是，她高傲的仰起头，将手指伸了过去。

大公微笑着暗自打量这位裙摆上沾满泥土却依旧优雅迷人的公主，心中满是惊艳，他示意让侍卫们先走，随后牵过公主的指尖，微微用力，将公主打横抱起来。

“请原谅我的鲁莽，公主殿下，俄罗斯的路并不是那么好走。”

夏洛特靠在男人的胸口，听着他加速的心跳，轻声回答，“这不是您的错，并且我已经开始原谅俄罗斯的一切了。”

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

十四

那个男人不是皮克公爵。

夏洛特懊恼的垂下头，整整一周，她都沉浸在对公爵美妙的幻想中。

那恐怕是全俄罗斯最温暖的怀抱了，但这并不属于她。

那人是沙皇的亲弟弟，尼古拉·巴甫洛维奇大公，妹妹卡洛琳公主的未婚夫。

她不应对此做任何幻想，即便那一刻甜蜜旖旎让她心动的难以自持。但眼下，她只想马上见到公爵，从而提醒自己真正的义务。

今日的宴会专门为了普鲁士来的两位公主而举行，皮克完全没有推脱的余地。当姐姐得知他没有去迎接公主，气得脸颊通红。侍女小声在旁边劝解，使眼色给让他认错，杰拉德也只是吐吐舌头跑开了。但今日宴会是陛下指明他必须到场，无奈之下只得懒洋洋地抬起手臂，任由姐姐派来的侍女打扮。

见到尼古拉大公孤身站在窗边，皮克走了过去。大公看上去有些沉寂，不知道是不是因为见到了公主而感到失望。皮克不好说什么，便从侍者的托盘里拿来两杯白兰地递给大公。尼古拉转过身看着皮克，他有些犹豫。那日怀抱中的女孩是皮克的未婚妻，命运似乎在跟他们开玩笑。

“殿下，那日没有一同去迎接公主，实在是……”

“不，杰拉德，希望您之前的病好些了。”

尼古拉不愿提起那日的情景，这让他久违的感到内疚。

他们就默默地站在窗边，直到公主出现在大厅。

夏洛特换上了一身绿色蕾丝宫裙，深金色的卷发挽起一半，剩下洒散落在胸前。妹妹卡洛琳一只手挽着姐姐的手臂，另一只手提着自己粉色的衬裙，紧紧的跟着姐姐。

尼古拉端着酒杯回到沙皇身边，杰拉德跟在他身后站在姐姐的身旁。皇后今天终于大驾光临，她脸色依旧像杰拉德第一次见到的那样惨白。除了标准的皇室正统的威严，根本看不出其他情绪。

普鲁士公主依次上前行礼，沙皇与皇后简单得用德语询问了年纪、爱好之类就摆摆手，让女官们赏赐下礼物，宣布舞会开始。

尼古拉与杰拉德当然得邀请她们共舞。

大公不由自主地走到了夏洛特面前，他们四目相对，却始终没有开口。

夏洛特自知失礼，她慌乱的低下头与向尼古拉行礼，大公想牵起她的手指，她却后退一步，将妹妹推到了大公面前。

尼古拉呆呆地望着夏洛特的背影远去，直到那抹绿色被皮克拥进怀中。

杰拉德面无表情的牵手公主的手指，又将眼神投向公主身后挂满皇室画像的墙壁。

“杰拉德·皮克公爵，你不看看我吗？”夏洛特不明白自己怎么得罪了眼前这个高大的斯拉夫男人，他已经漫不经心的踩了两次自己的脚尖，甚至还没有道歉。

“我不用看也知道您是谁。”皮克没有好气。他应该在前线，在军官俱乐部，跟军官们、士兵们在一起，眼下这样奢靡的舞会，不过只是浮在水面上闪闪发光的泡沫，从头到脚散发出虚伪与卑鄙。

“我不知道您是否对我有所不满，但我们的婚姻是两个国家决定的，我们没有资格拒绝，不是吗？”夏洛特跟着音乐灵活的交换着舞步，擦肩的空档，她小声质问公爵。

皮克低下头第一次认真的打量普鲁士公主，她远比自己想的要聪明。

“您很漂亮，但您不应该来这儿。”皮克换了种语气。

“不，我必须来，为了我的国家。”夏洛特牵着杰拉德的指尖转圈，她缓缓弯下腰，语气坚定。

杰拉德在心底长叹一口气，他猜测这位“单纯”且“勇敢”的公主并不知道俄普之间的肮脏交易，他与她都只不过是帝国博弈的棋子。

“您会发现的，您总有一天会知道您的到来意味着什么。”说完，皮克便不顾一切扬长而去。

杰拉德皮克二十多年以来，从来都没有感到如此无力。以至于失礼的抛下公主离开了宴会。他并不怨那个勇敢的女孩不远千里前来联姻，但这样的婚姻势必逼迫杰拉德成为沙皇的木偶。他可以不顾自己的身份地位，甚至是家族的荣耀，带着姐姐远走高飞。但他怎么能将一位背负着国家命运的公主推开？他不愿意去波兰当国王，除了不愿意做傀儡外，更不想待在沙皇为他亲手打造的宝座上，看着整个东欧在帝国的铁蹄下支离破碎。可现在，如果他不娶普鲁士公主，普俄关系恶化，这片土地又将会遭受什么呢？

尼古拉大公同样心不在焉的熬完了整场宴会，他确定他爱上了夏洛特公主，而他的未婚妻甚至还是个不会说俄语且喜欢吃糖果的孩子，他完全无法想象把一个小女孩当作妻子的生活，我还要把她养大吗？大公苦笑着摇了摇头。他的目光越过卡洛琳落在夏洛特身上，突然发现本应呆在她身边的皮克早就没了影子，大公向机灵的侍从递了个眼神，那人迅速端着托盘出现在大公面前。

“卡洛琳公主殿下，休息下吧，我为您准备了一些甜点。”

卡洛琳惊喜的转过身，甜甜的微笑着向大公道谢。

尼古拉俯身施礼，然后快步向夏洛特走去。

“殿下，您怎么一个人在这？皮克公爵呢？”尼古拉走过去，自然的牵起夏洛特的手指，跟着音乐动了起来。

“这应该问您，尼古拉殿下，你们俄罗斯的男人都如此失礼吗？”夏洛特跟随着尼古拉的节奏。

“哦，不，真的，我替他向您道歉，您知道的皮克公爵在法国长大，他可是连俄语都说不流畅的西欧小子。”尼古拉朝夏洛特眨眨眼。“请放心，我会陪您跳到最后。”

夏洛特心中窃喜，却担忧地四处寻找妹妹。

尼古拉似乎看穿了她的心思，指了指卡洛琳的方向，“我找了女官陪她玩。你看，小公主笑得多开心呀”。

“您真的是太慷慨了，殿下。”

“一些都是为您，我的公主。”

看着夏洛特绯红的脸颊，尼古拉在心中暗自得意。

相对于圣彼得堡的歌舞升平，柏林这边的局势就显得格外紧张。

诸反法同盟国在俄国的带领下一路杀进巴黎近郊，德累斯顿战役败于法军后，联军稍稍按耐住了前进的步伐，直到十月才重新积蓄力量，向着易北河畔进军。中旬，联军汇集了俄罗斯、奥地利、普鲁士、西班牙、葡萄牙，英格兰、那不勒斯等百万大军准备在莱茵联邦莱比锡城与拿破仑的五十七万大军决战。

拉莫斯所在的军队就驻扎在易北河南岸，等待着战争打响后就向北进发，进逼莱比锡城，与北岸的普鲁士军团以及博伯尔河西岸的西里西亚军团实行钳形攻击，切断法军的后路，并将它们合围并歼灭在莱比锡附近。

战争打了整整四天，当俄军主力兵临城下，莱比锡驻守的法军依旧拒绝投降，于是炮声再度响起，坚固的城墙在强大的火力面前轰然倒塌，霎时间，空气中弥漫着灰尘与硝烟的气息，指挥官拔出军刀，又一场残酷的战争在拉莫斯眼前爆发。

说不清过了多久，直至胯下得战马力竭，法军被联军逼到了埃尔斯特河边，唯一的桥梁被法军自己不慎炸断，这边的法军只能殊死一搏。不知何时，拉莫斯的腰腹被刀刃刺伤，他本想继续拼杀，却因失血，晕倒在了路旁。意识模糊间，他看到不远处有法军跳下冰冷的河水，向对岸游去。这和在波里索夫别列津那河畔那场战斗如出一辙，只不过当时他和杰拉德才是被逼进河畔的那个。也不知道那远在彼得堡的人有没有看到自己的信。德累斯顿战役之前，他们都以为决战马上就要爆发，胜利之后巴黎城近在眼前。没想到联军输给了拿破仑。不得不说那个科西嘉岛的“疯子”果然拥有惊人的军事天赋，联军在德累斯顿布置的兵力是法军的两倍，但拿破仑仍亲率主力在克鲁什内山体的掩护下直奔脆弱的左翼，一举突破了联军的防线，在法军高呼“皇帝万岁”声中，联军数万兵马落荒而逃。

视线越来越模糊，拉莫斯隐约听到了联军的鼓声，他将自己的身体依靠在土丘上，等待着援军的到来。他曾在信中说，希望杰拉德能带他去巴黎喝酒，可当巴黎就在眼前时，他却更加想念曾杰拉德营帐中那个温暖的大床，说不定这次就能回家了呢，他在脑海中幻想着通往圣彼得堡的那条仿罗马式大道，微笑着闭上了眼睛。

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

十五

杰拉德十分迷恋军官俱乐部。不仅仅是因为这里几乎汇聚了所有1812年卫国战争中回到彼得堡的贵族军官，更有许多常年游走于各国文化沙龙的俄罗斯文学家、诗人。相对于别处矫揉造作的法式宫廷气氛，这里更多的是俄罗斯乡村俚语、黑面包、白菜汤。杰拉德刚听完一位诗人关于俄语表达方式的演讲，即便以他的俄语水平还听不太懂，但依旧津津有味地在位置上多待了半个多小时。  
门口的尼古拉大公刚脱去外套，为了不引人注意，他特意换上了旧军装，取下了各种勋章配饰。  
大老远就看见杰拉德端着克瓦斯坐在大厅左侧的窗台下。他观察了周围，发现没有什么宫廷内高级贵族。便屏退侍从，自己走了过去。

杰拉德没想到能在这里见到大公，他连忙起身把沙皇的亲弟弟拉进内室，又吩咐人去取两杯香槟。  
尼古拉找了把椅子坐下，示意杰拉德也坐过来。公爵确认了下门已经关好，走过去坐在尼古拉大公对面。  
“杰拉德，我想跟您做个愉快的交易。”他的用手指磨擦着装有淡黄色液体的透明酒杯。  
“殿下不用跟我交易，需要什么您只管吩咐。”皮克有点猜不透尼古拉在暗指什么。  
“您不喜欢夏洛特公主……是吗？您似乎也不打算娶她。”尼古拉的语气缓慢而坚定，这让杰拉德有些措手不及，他还没有想好如何去回应皇室的要求。  
“殿下，正如您所见，我跟公主只跳过一次舞，现在说这些似乎太早了些。”  
尼古拉微笑着看着他，似乎察觉了他的想法。  
“很好，阁下，很好。如果您不介意，我想迎娶夏洛特公主。”  
杰拉德皱起眉头，他再三确认自己听到的内容，尼古拉走过去拍了拍他的肩头，“正如您所听到，我爱上夏洛特公主，并且我认为公主也爱我。您既然不愿意娶她，那不如跟我一起想个办法？”  
皮克这才反应过来，他既震惊又悄悄松了一口气。  
这个奇妙的巧合纵使门外大厅里最优秀的文学家也想象不出。如果尼古拉大公站在自己这边，那必然会成为两国关系最大的突破口。当今沙皇陛下已经年老多病，尼古拉的哥哥康斯坦丁也早已移居英国，不出意外，再拖个几年，一旦尼古拉登基，这场联姻就不了了之了。  
“您还有什么顾虑吗？”尼古拉有些急迫。  
“殿下，我可以答应您，但是，您想好卡洛琳公主怎么办了吗？联姻是整个欧洲都知道的事，一旦她被您退婚……这样的消息似乎对两位公主都会……”  
“这点你放心，卡洛琳正是我们最好的借口。”  
尼古拉捕捉到杰拉德的兴趣，立即兴奋了起来，“您看，卡洛琳今年才十四岁，即便嫁给我也很难在短时间内给我们罗曼诺夫家生下继承人。我们可以先与公主承诺订婚，稳住普鲁士威廉国王与陛下，等跟法国的仗打完，到时候波兰的领土怎么说还不一定呢。”  
“但……这样对公主们的处境似乎不利，夏洛特公主有您的庇护，可卡洛琳公主还小，以后在宫里可怎么办？”  
尼古拉低着头思索了一会儿，“不如让博林斯小姐先认她做妹妹吧，有您姐姐的照拂和您家族庇护我相信公主一定不会在宫里受欺负。这在道理上也说得过去。要说以后，”尼古拉顿了顿，“说不定我们还能继续做'兄弟'呢。”  
皮克吃惊的看着大公，自己跟卡洛琳？  
他没有回答。自从回到彼得堡，他跟姐姐一直避免被卷入贵族之间的纷争，尽可能的跟所有家族都保持一定的距离，这里虽然是他们的故乡，但终究骨子里的法国个性使他们从来都没有真正的融入彼得堡的上等圈子，他们迟早要离开。怎么家族里还要多一个普鲁士公主？他不敢想，这是天大的累赘。  
“怎么？您不愿意？这可是普鲁士国王的女儿，她的姐姐以后可是俄罗斯的大公妃，您上哪也找不到这么好的一门亲事了。”尼古拉继续调笑到。  
杰拉德恨透了这纨绔的腔调，却也无法反驳，只得支支吾吾的推说自己已经有喜欢的人了。  
听到这个，尼古拉饶有兴趣的把上半身向这边倾斜，非要让杰拉德说说是哪家的小姐。  
“不，您会错意了，不是小姐……但也……”他的大脑快速地把最近接触过的女性过了一遍，谁合适做自己的秘密情人呢？想来想去，左不过宫里面的贵族侍女们，该死，他平日姐姐长姐姐短的叫着，连人家的父称都不清楚………突然他想到一个男人，但又迅速将这种奇特的思绪抛出脑海……  
这边的尼古拉却看上去了然于胸，他指了指杰拉德身后墙上画像，问到，“您知道他是谁吗？”  
杰拉德转过头，那画上是一个穿着伯爵宫廷制服的男人。  
军官俱乐部被安置在瓦涅河畔的一座巴洛克式大庄园里，这里临近冬宫，却又不那么喧闹，听说这里曾经是俄罗斯帝国首富舍列梅捷夫家的产业，后来因为上一任尼古拉·彼德洛维奇·舍列梅捷夫伯爵“不体面”的行为，才让这座祖产充了公。  
这么想来，这幅画画的应该就是主人尼古拉·彼德洛维奇伯爵了吧。  
大公点了点头，“您知道为什么他被赶出彼得堡了吗？”大公的语气有些微妙“你注意到了吗？他的画像上永远都只有他一个人。”  
杰拉德有一种预感，大公要说的事情可能事关整个舍列梅捷夫家族的秘密，作为从彼得大帝时期就身处高位的大贵族，自上一任伯爵之后，就在彼得堡的社交场上失去了音讯，有人说尼古拉·彼德洛维奇叛了国，也有传言说在莫斯科近郊的农场里见过他……  
杰拉德想像不到，一个宫廷贵族家庭出身且与从小与保罗沙皇一起长大的伯爵，到底做了什么才能在一夜之间被生养之地驱逐。  
“尼古拉·彼德洛维奇背叛了我们的阶级。”尼古拉大公的语气有些僵硬，似乎用法语表达不出其中要害，“他爱上了自己的крепостн。”他特地用俄语强调了最后的那个单词—农奴。

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

十六

杰拉德最终还是同意了这个听上去就充满冒险精神的活动，反正主谋是准沙皇，他最多也就是个为那突如其来爱情犯傻的帮凶。  
他们暂时没有把这样的消息告诉两位公主，但杰拉德有意无意的跟姐姐提到要把卡洛琳当做妹妹来对待。  
夏洛特自然也热衷于融入俄罗斯的贵族圈子，她甚至开始研究东正教以及为自己取一个适当的俄罗斯名字。尼古拉总是突然出现在她的面前，但无论如何，此时的夏洛特还坚信自己即将成为皮克公爵夫人，而对大公仅仅是羞涩的微笑以及保持一定的社交距离。  
沙皇陛下那边对现状也算得上是满意，毕竟现在整个帝国的重心还在尚未结束的欧洲战场，明明战事在朝好的方向发展，但论起诸国之间的合作，又不得不慎之又慎。  
当前普鲁士与俄国已经形成了牢固的盟国关系，奥地利虽然与拿破仑有姻亲，但依旧加入了反法联盟，北边的西班牙、瑞典等国不会对东欧以及地中海领土造成直接威胁，但英国虽然孤悬海外一方，但却是不容小觑的一股力量。  
眼看已经到了年末，沙皇决定在圣母安息节前把订婚的仪式办了。根据东正教习俗，他们把地点设在皇村的御用圣彼得小教堂内。卡洛琳对去任何新的地方都抱有极大的热衷，而夏洛特则连夜学习东正教的礼仪习俗。  
“如果我要取一个俄罗斯的名字，需要怎么来选择呢？”卡洛琳捧着一本俄语圣经询问面前两位绅士。杰拉德看了尼古拉一眼，显然大公正在认真的考虑怎样为公主解释俄罗斯人的命名习惯，而远处在草地上与侍女们跳舞的卡洛琳显然就没有这样的烦恼，杰拉德借口去陪小公主，给他们留下私密的空间。

也就是在圣母安息日最后一刻钟生敲响之际，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯回到了圣彼得堡。  
准确的说，他是被一辆盛满了伤兵、且散发着阵阵腐烂气息的六轮大马车给运了回来。  
显然他的伤口已经愈合不少，除了持续性渗血，他甚至可以撑着车轴自己走下来。  
按照惯例，伤员回到彼得堡，重伤的送进医院或者教堂，轻伤的要自己去军部报道，然后才能回家。  
塞尔吉奥想了半天，也不知道自己到底能去哪。  
小时候住在养父家里，后来养父被人带走。附近邻居看他可怜给了他一间看守林场的小木屋，后来进入皇宫，一直住在乐团里。而现在，他捂着隐隐作痛的伤口，举目皆是一片茫然。  
突然，他想到了杰拉德。  
或者说内心隐藏的欲望抑制不住喷涌而出。  
一种难以言喻的感觉从心底蔓延开来，他想去找杰拉德，即便这样的想法在狼烟四起的战场上已经成为支撑他走下去的本能，但他现在就站在彼得堡的土地上，圣彼得大道在脚下铺开，目力所及便是伊萨基辅大教堂与涅瓦河之间的彼得大帝青铜骑士雕像。  
他必须在这里找到他。  
但他还记得自己吗？战场上的情谊，会随着彼得堡曼妙的生活而消散吗？  
塞尔吉奥的手指紧紧握住全身上下唯一值钱的库图佐夫佩刀，他下定决心，朝着那个熟悉的方向走去。

而杰拉德他们与各国赶来参加宴会的贵族们早就在两天前到达了圣彼得堡南部郊外的叶卡捷琳娜宫。由于这里一直是皇族们躲避世事纷扰、休养生息的地方，又被形象地称为皇村。  
毕竟是战时，皇家为了做出表率，避免铺张浪费，就把这次的订婚典礼定在这里的小圣彼得教堂举行。  
可即便如此，杰拉德到来时，还是被满园巴洛克式、洛可可式、拜占庭式……以及俄罗斯传统元素的装扮惊呆了。这里简直就像是把百年来欧洲文化发展史全部搜刮了进来，好了，现在来了一位法国长大的俄罗斯公爵，外加俄罗斯村落长大的普鲁士公主，为了波兰的土地站在这里，不知为什么，杰拉德觉得这样的搭配离奇又好笑。

在订婚仪式上，身着红色礼服、胸前挂满勋章的公爵不禁用余光打量着身旁的公主，卡洛琳身着纯白色长裙，将挽起的头发散下，她低头接受这大牧首祝福，在三遍祝福词之后，慢慢俯下身，将发梢浸入装满圣水的金盆，冰凉的圣水从头顶倾泻而下，打湿了公主的脸庞，她闭上眼睛，感受着突如其来的凉意，并努力抑制着身体的颤抖。等她再次睁开眼睛，小教堂内烛光摇曳，映照着面前的圣像。普鲁士公主弗里德里克·奥古斯特·卡洛琳·阿玛莉正式成为俄罗斯准公爵夫人亚历山德拉·费奥多芙娜。  
不知是不是巧合，当旁边的侍女匆忙的为准公爵夫人披上外裙，亚历山德拉抬起头，惊愕地发现，本该站着自己未来丈夫的地方，站着微笑着望着她的尼古拉大公。  
皮克非常乐意后退两步把这个重要的时刻留给他们，除了他们自己，宫廷内也没有人会在意公爵夫人会不会跟自己妹妹的丈夫眉来眼去。毕竟他们需要的只是这样一种官方的关系。  
除了皇后小声骂了几句有失体统，其余人就这么簇拥着准大公妃与准公爵夫人走向后花园早已预备下的歌剧院了。  
这本身就像一出戏剧，与舞台上演员们卖力的表演别无二致，杰拉德看了一会儿就找借口溜了出来，但这里距离彼得堡有相当一段距离，他只能无所事事地沿着花园的小径兜圈子。  
好一会儿，天色渐渐暗淡下来，不远处的宫殿门口已经点燃了花灯，公爵整理了下外套，准备回到大厅参加舞会。  
刚走两步就遇到了前来寻找他的侍从。  
“姐姐，让你来找我吗？我这就回去。”  
“不，殿下，我是从彼得堡来的，有个受伤的士兵来宫里找你，可听说您已经去皇村举办订婚典礼后，就莫名其妙的晕了过去。”  
杰拉德突然意识到那人是谁，他抓住侍从的领子，声音却不住的颤抖，问到“他在哪？他还好吗？”  
“殿下……他是卫国战争的英雄，我们侍卫长将他安置在下人们的休息室了……对了，这是他的佩刀，他说您看这个就能明白！”  
杰拉德接过佩刀，花园里月光昏暗，他看不清刀鞘上的花纹，但这个熟悉的触感提醒着曾经他与拉莫斯在战场上经历了什么，战鼓、旌旗、硝烟、鲜血……回忆如巨浪吞噬他早已麻木的神经，他大声嘱咐侍从备马，然后朝着宫殿跑去，一刻都不能耽搁。

杰拉德就这么冲进了舞会，宛如一头红了眼的棕熊。周围小姐侍女察觉了他的异样都纷纷避开，只有未婚妻亚历山德拉兴奋的迎了上去，她本以为公爵会再次将她抛弃在舞会上，但这次是他们的订婚仪式，只要杰拉德能出现，她就会尽到自己的职责，忘记与尼古拉大公的初遇、拼尽全力爱上这个冷漠的斯拉夫男人。  
然而，下一秒，杰拉德推开了她。  
此时，年迈的沙皇与皇后与姐姐博林斯带着宫廷女官们围坐在坐在角落的沙发上，远远的看着年轻人在大厅中央愉快的转圈。  
杰拉德快步走过去，与沙皇行礼，“陛下，请您原谅，我想我要回彼得堡一趟了。”  
陷在交错的衬裙与沙发中的亚历山大一世直起了身体，“你说什么？”  
“我必须回一趟彼得堡，现在就走！”杰拉德直视着那双浑浊的眼睛。  
博林斯小姐起身走了过来，“杰瑞，发生什么事情了吗？”她有些担忧，弟弟的眼睛红肿着，绷直的脊背不可抑制的微微颤抖。  
“不，只是，抱歉陛下，因为一些私人原因。”  
“可今天是你的订婚宴，公主还在等你跳舞……”姐姐不甘心的劝解着，她回头看了一眼沙皇阴沉的脸色，显然，杰拉德的请求已经让俄罗斯皇室在普鲁士以及其他国家贵族面前丢尽了脸面。  
沙皇别过脸，示意让他回到舞场上去。  
杰拉德行礼，低声告罪，然后转身离去。  
气急了地沙皇用力的把手杖掷在地上，巨大的声响使整个大厅都顿时安静了下来。  
亚历山德拉看着未婚夫头也不回的走向门口，她想上前追问，但三番五次的冷遇早已让她变成了宫闱中新的笑话，为了尊严，她不会也不能上前挽留公爵，只是默默地注视着杰拉德离开的方向，咽下了耻辱的泪水。  
大公听到了声音，他下意识寻找亚历山德拉，果然，公主背对人群。她在忍耐，顿时，一股酸意涌上心头，尼古拉朝着大门追了出去。

杰拉德刚准备跨上马匹，就被一股力量拽了下来，他跌倒在路旁，怒气冲冲地爬了起来。刚想发作，就听到侍从惊恐的喊了一声，“大公殿下。”  
“您出来做什么？”杰拉德拍点裤子上的尘土，语气十分不耐烦。  
大公盯着他，攥紧了拳头。  
“您让我跟公主订婚我也定了，愿意跟她眉来眼去，我也忍了，您现在还不去找她吗？出来追我干什么？”  
尼古拉一拳砸在了杰拉德的脸颊上，“您还真是个没有担当的混蛋！”  
“不，”杰拉德直起身子，走到尼古拉面前，狠狠地盯着皇子的眼睛，“您别忘了，您才是莫名其妙爱上自己妻子姐姐的混蛋！担当？您如果还是个绅士，您现在就去对着那一屋子贵族说您爱的到底是谁！”

等赶到彼得堡，天际已经泛白，杰拉德在休息室床上见到了还没有醒来的拉莫斯。幸而1812年的英雄足以令人尊重，侍卫们早已为他重新包扎了伤口。  
杰拉德搬了个凳子窝在床边，狭小的休息室令他根本伸不开小腿。他的上半身靠在窗台上，借着晨光端详着许久未见的朋友，等他醒来，我必须让人给他刮刮胡子……也不知道他还记不记得信里的“巴黎之约”……他也会在梦中回到别列津那河畔的战场……就这么胡乱想着，公爵也睡了过去。

公爵是被侍卫们杂乱的脚步声吵醒的，别扭的睡姿让他全身上下的骨头都拧巴在了一起。  
突然，他的手指被紧紧的握住，他低下头，看到了塞尔吉奥拉莫斯棕色的圆眼睛。  
“殿下，您可算醒了。”男人笑嘻嘻地望着他。  
“见到我就这么高兴吗？乐师先生？”他的声音有些嘶哑，但藏不住愉悦宛若从窗外倾泻进来的阳光，倾洒在公爵的侧脸上。  
“不，殿下，我在笑您的脸肿的像个猪头。”

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

彼得堡的时光过得飞快，转眼间又是一个春天。  
为了合情合理的住进冬宫，拉莫斯莫名其妙领了一个公爵贴身侍从的职位。  
当然这都是杰拉德皮克公爵的私心。  
贵族都这么无耻吗？  
塞尔吉奥握紧宴会上莱茵公国使者刚送给公爵未婚妻的南非绿宝石项链，内心愤愤不平。  
是的，公爵仍旧拖着那门整个欧洲最光鲜的婚事，以至于宫里宫外都开始谣传公爵那方面有点问题。  
以至于沙皇陛下听了半年后也这么想。  
那日，陛下忧愁的看着博林斯小姐，半晌，才问到，“亲爱的，你们家族，没有什么隐疾吧？特别是男性方面……”  
博林斯小姐气红了脸颊，默默转过脸不做回答。  
沙皇叹了口气，旁边女官适时劝解着，“陛下，不如请英格兰来的医生为我们公爵好好瞧瞧？”  
沙皇用询问的眼神看了博林斯一眼，大小姐当即拎着裙子冲出了房间。

皮克大少爷当然不知道自己在宫里被传成了什么样子，他只顾把所有闲暇时光消磨在军官俱乐部里，哪怕是自家庄园里要紧的事物，也就打发个人前去跑腿，而这个倒霉蛋自然是他的贴身侍从拉莫斯。

在沙皇跟前受气的大小姐回到家，立马差人去找弟弟杰拉德。  
正巧塞尔吉奥就在庄园处理琐事，博林斯小姐让他在一个小时内把杰拉德揪回来，毕竟宫里传来消息，英国医生马上就到了。  
听说了原委的塞尔吉奥也不多加解释，幸灾乐祸的去找公爵。其实，他也不清楚为什么皮克一直拖着普鲁士公主，眼看公主已经十八岁了，再等下去不仅仅是沙皇那边不好解释，普鲁士国王都要带着军队前来问罪。他也曾经问过杰拉德，得到的回答含含糊糊，听上去不过是玩笑话罢了。

折腾了大半日，医生与公爵用英语在卧室里嘀嘀咕咕好久。直到晚饭时刻，公爵才提提裤子走了出来，他向所有人扬起下巴，示意自己那方面毫无问题，医生跟在后面，哂笑着回宫里复命。  
“这下我们要准备婚礼了……”塞尔吉奥站在公爵身后，帮他把背后衬衣带子扣紧。不知为什么，他对这个“好消息”一点都不感兴趣，他无法想象杰拉德与公主完婚，成为那种标准的大贵族老爷。毕竟战争拉近了他们的距离，即便身份、地位千差万别，只要他还是他，而不是什么狗屁代表家族的上等人，他们似乎就可以一直保持这样单纯的关系。  
但在宫廷里待得够久，他知道这场婚姻对杰拉德以及俄罗斯的意义，这不仅仅是两个人的事，这是两个国家的承诺，更是稳固这场大战后欧洲关系的一根支柱。杰拉德和亚历山德拉势必要为各自国家的利益牺牲，成为被阴谋、算计捧上“神坛”的“英雄”。可事实就是，两个江河日下的帝国都背负着沉重的枷锁，却乐得把希望的一点火种寄托在两个彼此之间陌生的年轻人的“爱情上”，仿佛这要比无数次谈判，无数次协定都要牢固，并妄图以此来维持所谓的欧洲和平。

半晌，杰拉德斟酌着开口，“不，我刚得到消息，军队快要进巴黎城了。陛下没空管我们。”  
“一旦战争结束，我们势必要与奥地利、普鲁士谈判，你必须在那之前迎娶公主，不是吗？”  
“可我们之前已经订婚了，卡洛琳还小，不急于一时。”  
“是尼古拉大公不同意吗？卡洛琳公主确实年轻，但也不是小孩子了……”  
“……不，不是大公的问题，是我的问题。”  
杰拉德不想与他讨论这个话题，但塞尔吉奥似乎一直对这场婚事很感兴趣。而他和尼古拉的秘密约定不能向任何人透露分毫，稍有差池，他们一个都活不了。  
他烦躁的扯了扯衬衣领子，准备出门，塞尔吉奥拿着外套紧紧的跟了上来。  
“杰瑞，这到底是怎么回事？我上次甚至听说，亚历山德拉公主和尼古拉大公走的很近……难道是因为这个……”  
公爵突然站定，他回过身看着塞尔吉奥，眉头紧锁，“你听谁说的？我的未婚妻跟谁交往，我结不结婚，都是我的事！不用你管！”  
塞尔吉奥愣了下，他看着那张熟悉的面容上厌烦的神情，愤怒的将手中外套扔进杰拉德怀里，转身离开。  
争执的当天晚上，拉莫斯就自觉与公爵保持了距离，甚至从贴身侍从的房间搬了出来。这倒也不是塞尔吉奥还在因为之前的争执而生气。很显然，他明白了一个事实。杰拉德无论再怎么对他好，也都不过是看在他们战场上情谊的份上。而关于那场婚事，公爵与大公绝对存在一个秘密，一个像他这种下等人没有资格探听的秘密。  
这边的杰拉德心里并不好受，塞尔吉奥搬走的第一天晚上，他就失眠了。  
他们的卧室本就隔着半面墙——为了贵族们晚上使唤仆从，帷幔隔开的隔间里只有一把长椅。而塞尔吉奥搬进来之前，杰拉德专门在隔间里安置了一张舒适的小床。他们就在这里度过了快活的几个月，最起码杰拉德是这么认为的。仿佛大战前他们的相遇，踌躇满志，惺惺相惜。但如今，他们挺过了战争，挺过了伤病，明明相距只有一道走廊，但这些宫廷琐事的事情将他们的关系搅的乱七八糟。  
他越想越抑制不住想去找塞尔吉奥的冲动，但这样实在是有失绅士的体面。思前想后，他还是爬起来在桌子上翻找出之前塞尔吉奥的来信，一字一句的阅读着打发时间。  
第二天，当杰拉德头晕目眩的从床上爬起来时，阳光已经洒满大半个卧室。  
他突然意识到昨晚昏睡过去前手中还握着那封来信，但……他摊开手掌，没有发现任何踪迹，便立马跳下床，掀起被子枕头。  
当拉莫斯走到公爵房间时，面前的场景十分滑稽：公爵大敞着睡袍，光着两条大长腿，趴在被窝里寻找着什么。当睡袍随着微风荡起，意识到公爵有裸睡习惯的塞尔吉奥认命的闭上了眼。  
好一会儿，他听到公爵松了一口气，刚睁开眼睛，就看到杰拉德光溜的胸膛以及手中那熟悉的信纸。  
“咳。”塞尔吉奥弄出一点声音。  
公爵火速把信纸塞进被窝。

“公爵殿下，宫里让你去一趟。”  
说完拉莫斯快速逃离现场。  
“Se……”  
刚到门口，突然就听见杰拉德尴尬的半截声音。

巴黎这边，在诸大国纷纷签订《肖蒙条约》以后，大部分军队进城的时间也被确定下来。虽说谈判桌上各方势力盘根错节，但真正的对手只有英国与俄国。英国长久以来坚持“欧洲均势”，并不希望看到俄国攻占法国都城，从而成就大欧洲正统斯拉夫帝国。但俄军已经濒临城下，英国鞭长莫及，只能通过谈判，以领土扩张与殖民地利益作为交换，谋求一个折中方案。时间就这样被拖延下来，直到三月底，从法国那里传来消息——第六次反法联盟诸国军队攻入巴黎，雄狮拿破仑一世被迫退位，法兰西称霸欧罗巴的时代走向终结。

那日沙皇召见尼古拉与皮克，告诉他们，等巴黎那边战况安稳之后就去参加战后谈判。  
两位年轻贵族悄悄地对视了一眼。  
陛下突然补充道，“谈完回来立刻举行婚礼。”  
他俩只得点头答应。

眼看就要到了出发的日子，自那次争执之后，不管杰拉德怎么暗示，塞尔吉奥都冷面相迎。生气的塞尔吉奥比姐姐都难以对付。公爵腹诽，却又不得不故意去自己的贴身侍从面前瞎晃悠，以图他突然想开了，自觉搬回来住。  
他想邀请拉莫斯跟他一同去巴黎，就像那封信中写的，他们还有一个尚未完成的“巴黎之约”。但以现在的关系，拉莫斯绝对不愿意与他在旅行中日夜共处，怎样不失体面的“请求”，成了他眼下最急切的问题。  
为此，公爵特意去找了姐姐，用“一个朋友”的身份，再把其中的拉莫斯换成一位小公国公主。姐姐听了半天，突然提问，“你这个朋友是不是爱上这位尊贵的小姐了？不用想着歪门邪道道歉，直接求婚就好了。”  
“啊，这不合适吧……还有别的……”  
“难道是你跟亚历山德拉？她可是个豁达的好女孩，你放心，即使你们订婚了，这点乐趣也必不可少。”  
“不……不是我……”  
“什么？难道传言她跟尼古拉大公……”姐姐难以置信的用扇子掩住面孔，  
“不！你们都在哪听说这事跟大公有关系！”  
他气急败坏，却又没法解释，只能把百般委屈咽回肚子里。

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

十八

时间来到了1814年5月的尾巴，对于欧洲的君主国来说，整体的战况还不错，毕竟他们的敌人拿破仑已经退位，老亲戚波旁王朝那个疯疯癫癫的继承人也在回巴黎的路上。本该召开的同盟会议日子却一直定不下来，按理说既然盟国部队都开进了巴黎城，就应该当下立刻举行会议。但事实上会议的举办地仍留给各国来回操作的空间——谁都想占这个“盟主”的名头。

“绅士而低调”的争执进行了一个多月，鉴于战争主力俄罗斯并不想把各国部队继续引回莫斯科，也不能让大家都毫无抱怨的东奔西伯利亚。而势均力敌的英帝国就像一直盘踞在多佛尔海峡守卫大门的恶犬，并不愿意让东边的欧洲人染指他们“高贵的”领土。如此境况下，普鲁士与奥地利才是竞争的主要对手。其实，这也不仅仅是为了一次战后会议的举办权，连带着历史遗留难题，谁都想在成为德意志诸邦中最强大的那个。

七月初，奥地利哈布斯堡皇室的首相梅特涅亲自写信给亚历山大陛下，“诚挚又诚恳的邀请您”，“您永远忠实的奴仆”……但陛下对此人并不关切，他早年曾作为奥地利特使前来觐见，自那以后，陛下就一直觉得奥地利男人都不太“具有明显的雄性意识”。

但事关战争赔偿问题，陛下让外交大臣回信表示乐意到维也纳去，并提出让大臣带着尼古拉大公与加封为波兰大公的皮克公爵前往。

一个稍显尴尬的称呼，毕竟波兰目前还是三国手中的筹码外加多年战乱留下的一片废墟。

对于以这样的方式，成为历史上家族地位的巅峰。公爵表面接受良好，但一到府邸，就开始不顾身份的骂骂咧咧。

贴身侍从拉莫斯不愿意搭理他，只有几个跑腿的小厮不失时机地凑上去说着恭维话。

“不用你们祝贺我！'波兰大公'？我甚至还未去过华沙！”

姐姐从院子里迎了出来，为了防止哪个多嘴的把公爵的话传出去，谨慎地将弟弟拉进内室。

“姐姐，我都明白，但是你没看到今天御前那几个大臣脸上那些阴险诡异的假笑吗？拿我们家族开刀，我真死在波兰，让他弟弟给你养老送终？”

博林斯小姐用折扇轻轻抽打弟弟的脸颊，低声骂到，“闭嘴，有些话你不该说，这次会议是一次机会，想不想要波兰是他们的事，但你是波兰大公，之后波兰怎样你说了算。”

杰拉德震惊于这番话的直白，他很少在姐姐脸上看到如此严肃的神情，如此他反而能够按捺住内心的不平，在姐姐的身旁坐了下来。

一周后，使者团外交大臣、国防大臣、各军团元帅、尼古拉·巴甫洛维奇大公以及刚加封的波兰大公踏上了前往维也纳的道路。

与此同时英国、奥地利、普鲁士、西班牙、葡萄牙、瑞典等国也应邀做出相应的准备。对于四个大国来说，这无疑是一场愉快的“庆功宴”，但他们打算在宴会上饮下的，不只是独具特色的维也纳白葡萄酒，更是拿破仑曾侵占过的欧洲小国血淋淋的主权利益。显然，它们并不打算与其他国家商议领土划分，即便是西班牙、瑞典这种曾经的霸主，也只能乖乖妥协。

一般来说，大国都比较倾向于兼并领土相接且有共同民族文化的地区，从而实现稳固统治，就像波兰之于俄罗斯，萨克森之于普鲁士。但在中欧，有一个地方比较特殊——国中国瑞士。

瑞士，位于法兰西、撒丁、奥地利、巴伐利亚之间，名副其实的战略缓冲带。法国大革命之前，奥地利哈布斯堡家族从法兰西波旁家族手中夺得瑞士，并使家族旁系符腾堡大公继承了瑞士王位，称艾伯哈德一世。

1812年，拿破仑率军攻破城池，瑞士沦为法兰西殖民地。由于拿破仑的皇后与艾伯哈德一世同属哈布斯堡王室，法王高抬贵手，只提议切分领土，保留王室，并在在原有领地上，以首都伯尔尼为中心，建立海尔维特共和国。在法国人的扶持下，共和国设立议会，并依据拿破仑法典制定宪法，而原国王出任名义上的首脑。

说起来艾伯哈德一世本不愿意滞留在瑞士领土，毕竟原瑞士人民并不愿意承认哈布斯堡的统治，最近几年更是有各路叛军不断起义，被逼无奈，国王早早的就将妻儿送回符腾堡去了。

老国王只有一个儿子，伊万·拉基蒂奇王子。得知父亲身陷囹圄，正在维也纳跟老师梅特涅学习的伊万火速赶往伯尔尼。

1814年初，凭借奥地利与各方的关系，王子带着卫队一路西行。等他赶到都城，曾经繁荣热闹的河流两岸竟早已野草丛生。

他跳下马，眺望王宫方向，与儿时记忆中的华丽伟岸的巴洛克建筑不同，极目皆是一片破败废墟。

老国王病了。

这是他进城后听到的第一个消息。

确实如此，常年谨小慎微的生活早已将老国王的身体拖垮，加上这次法瑞战争，即便最后放了他们，但国家领土主权的旁落，依旧将这个无依无靠且苦苦支撑多年的外来君王压倒。王子的到来并没有使奇迹降临，不到一周，老国王驾崩。随即，法国人设立的议会宣布哈布斯堡王室非法，废除王子继承权，并命令他三天之内离开伯尔尼。

深夜，刚从议会回来了王子一个人站在城堡的窗边，他回想着那群法国代理人的要求。

眼看大国无暇南顾，而国王的儿子在德意志长大且初来乍到，法国派系狮子大开口，不仅要求王室离开瑞士，更是将王室财产完全“充公”，王子能带走的，只有装着父亲尸身的棺椁。

“殿下，我们就……这么离开？”侍卫官为王子卸下佩刀。

“不，马克，我们不能这么走。法军已经坚持不住了，瑞士不能再落入撒丁或者是普鲁士手里。听说他们已经与俄罗斯结盟，一旦失去瑞士，维也纳只会再次陷入危险。”

他们只有三日，望着穿城而过的阿勒河对岸，星星点点的亮光，不远处的中世纪广场已然寂静，广场四周的的大理石雕塑虽然残破，但依旧如他们设计者想象的那般，注视着这座都城发生的一切。即便如此，它们丝毫觉察不到三日后会发生什么。

伊万下定决心赌一把。

第一日，借口收拾行李，王子让侍卫们乔装流进城市中收集信息，又亲自给远在维也纳的叔叔——哈布斯堡神圣罗马帝国皇帝弗朗茨二世写信求援。又用极其谦卑的语气请求普鲁士国王腓特烈·威廉三世，希望他能帮忙处理北面残留法军。

第二日王子带人退出伯尔尼，驻扎在郊外高地上。

第三日夜晚，他得到确切消息，瑞士外围法军全部清除。随即卫队向议会大楼发动进攻，不出一个小时，整座都城落入王子手中。

那些趾高气扬的法派人物除了逃跑的和击毙的，统统跪下来宣誓效忠。

瑞士又回到了哈布斯堡家族手中。为了表达对父亲的尊重。伊万决定先不举行继位仪式，只对外宣称自己是符腾堡大公、瑞士王储。

他回来了，这座城市曾历经教皇国、法兰西、哈布斯堡、拿破仑的统治，也创造出了无数辉煌，城郊的罗马柱还伫立在山半腰，但生逢如此乱世，小国家最大的利益，不过只是生存而已。

而他只想带着瑞士生存下去。

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

十九

半个多月以后，维也纳那边来信，叔叔弗朗茨百忙之中忽然想起来是有这么一个瑞士的侄儿，他在信中正式确立了伊万·拉基蒂奇王储的正统地位，并且邀请他一同前去参加维也纳战胜国的会议。的确，战后领土分割，必要少不了对瑞士领土的讨论，为了不沦为下一个波兰，他必须参加。哈布斯堡也不愿意固有领土丢失，也就大力相邀。

六月初，处理好国内事务，王储带领卫队回奥地利都城。

从伯尔尼到维也纳，出了瑞士边境，要经过提洛尔与萨尔茨堡，但由于战乱，很多桥梁、大道都被军队炸毁，王储他们只得选择南下，经过伦巴第、威尼斯再北上，到达维也纳。

瑞士本来就是山川纵横的国家，与奥地利接壤处更是地势复杂。伊万他们马车、船只倒了好几次，这才刚刚渡过河流，到达一片山间开阔地。

不知怎么地，这一路看来，附近似乎鲜有村落，被遗弃的木屋倒是不少，最起码能够走下马车，适当缓解腰部不适，王储还是十分愉悦的。

天色渐晚，侍卫们找了一处树林旁开阔处的小木屋，王储决定今夜在此休息。

侍卫长马克·特尔施特根安排人手巡视周围，突然丛林传来深处枯枝断裂的声响，他警惕的举起配枪，悄悄示意身后侍卫去保护王储。

此时拉基蒂奇正靠在马车的窗户边小憩，侍从们脚步匆忙，王储惊醒过来，下意识握紧悬垂在腰侧的刀把。

此时，空气中突然弥漫起一股酸涩的味道，马克紧皱眉头，下一秒他回头冲着马车里的王储大喊，“快躲开！”

一道弧线从众人眼前闪过，直直地坠入打头的马车内，一声轰鸣，车子的轮轴朝众人砸了下来，受惊的马匹挣开断裂的缰绳，一声嘶鸣后，拖着受伤的后腿向深林跑去。

侍卫们冲进树林寻找刺客，剩下的紧紧地守卫在王储的马车旁。

拉基蒂奇不顾劝阻从车子上跳了下来，他唤来侍卫们去救头辆马车内受伤的仆从，又亲自拔出佩刀走向丛林。

马克和十几个侍卫端着枪指并排巡查，刚转过身就发现不远处有人影晃动，他示意众人分散左右包抄，不一会儿，西边一阵枪声，混杂着几个半成品炸药，空气中荡起烟雾。

王储的卫队是正经的奥地利皇室卫队，这些能被选中保护皇族的士兵个个都身经百战，随着几声枪响与烟雾的消散，几具叛军尸体被陈列在王储的面前。

“殿下，丢在这里？还是烧毁？”德意志卫队长语气一如往常地平淡。

伊万走过来挨个打量这几个穿着带有明显瑞士南部特色的服饰的刺客，心中感慨万千。

这么多年来，这些人没有一天承认过哈布斯堡的统治，他们想独立，想自治，想成立一个所谓“自由的瑞士”。他曾经在和父亲的通信中讨论过这个问题，“幼稚的农民”，父亲这样称呼他们。如果没有强大的奥地利做后盾，瑞士弹丸之地早已被周围大国瓜分，谈什么“自由”“自治”。这些都只不过是召集人马，为自己谋求利益的噱头。

伊万认同父亲的观点，但他不明白为什么这些所谓的“民族主义者”认不清这个世界的现状，几十年来，无数次清洗、镇压，即便死伤无数，还是有人会站出来继续挑衅王室的统治。我们带来的和平与繁荣不好吗？

王储在心底暗自叹气，他转过身，不愿意去看这群悲哀地搏命之徒。

“这个人没死！”随着旁边仆从的惊呼，马克拿起佩刀刺向那人心脏。

“等等！”王储快步赶来，“留他一命，给他包扎伤口，带他上路。”

“殿下……这……”

“就这么办，对了，收拾一下，把他安置在我的马车里。”伊万看着地上那具浑身被鲜血浸透的鲜活“尸体”，这是仿佛上帝给他的一次机会。

卢卡·莫德里奇是瑞士南部山地的一位农民，当然，这是很久很久以前的事了。

卢卡十多岁时奥地利人攻陷了南部，所有人全都死在了敌人的枪管之下。

而他因为出门放羊逃过一劫。

傍晚，少年回到家，举目皆是燃尽的火海，血肉烧焦的气息混合着木屋倒塌的轰鸣，男孩瞳孔中倒映的光斑交织着冲击大脑，他生理性的想要呕吐，低头，不远处是残肢、焦土、已经被火苗吞噬了一半的旧照片。远处奥地利骑兵的马蹄声渐近，他爬起来踉踉跄跄地向山中跑去。

他要报仇，他不能死。

就这么着，几年后，卢卡毅然决然的跟着伯尔尼逃出来的一个尉官加入了反叛军行列。不久，在刺杀国王的行动中，计划提前被叛徒送给了警卫，尉官被捕身亡，剩下的人只得跟着卢卡逃回南方积蓄力量，伺机而动。

后来法军占领了瑞士，伯尔尼周边成立了海尔维特共和国，南部地区则陷入一片混乱，趁着这个时机，卢卡作为新任指挥官，先是买通了几个法国派系议会中的人物，又借此机会探听到了王储的行踪。他带领手下一路追踪终于埋伏在王储渡河之后必经的树林中，此举，定要报了当年血海深仇。

万万没想到，奥斯曼商人在炸药这把要命的买卖上狠狠地坑了他们一笔，一箱苦味酸制成的雷管炸药，竟然没有几个是能用的。

他们只有一次机会把这东西丢进那个食人骨血的王储的马车中，抱着同归于尽的心思，他带领手下埋伏在王储必经之途。

但实际上，等王储一行出现在他们的视野，一共有四辆马车，他们犹豫了一阵，决定袭击打头的那辆。于是当炸药炸断第一件马车的车轴，而卫兵们快去超后面那辆马车围拢时，他知道，他们赌错了。

无奈之下，他只得率人撤退。

而此时，王储的卫兵却涌了过来。

大家绝望的看着指挥官莫德里奇。

金发小个子男人快速的将身上值钱的东西解下来交给同伴，自己拿着那些炸药半成品朝相反方向跑去……

等卢卡·莫德里奇醒来时，他发现自己身处一辆行进的马车中。

他想撑起上半身，却因扯到伤口而重重的磕在了马车后面的半拉小桌子上。

“嘶……”他抬起僵硬的手臂揉了揉钝痛的后脑。

“你醒了？”

他听见一个温柔的声音。

他朝着声音的主人望去，一个模样清秀的金发男人正微笑着看着他。

糟了！他被这该死的王储捉住了！他不敢搭话，生怕对方在他身上探听到一丝反叛军的消息。

“别怕，我是瑞士的伊万·拉基蒂奇。”

男人看他不说话，又温和的打起招呼。。

“我知道你是谁，”卢卡扯动撕裂的唇角，艰难的吐出几个音节。“你是……王储。”

“您竟然认识我！我路过此处，遇到了刺客，随后就看到您也受伤倒在路旁，这才失礼的将您请上我的马车。”

卢卡纳闷了，他不知道自己是刺客吗？这个王储脑子是不是有问题？既然如此，他何不借此机会养伤，再伺机报仇。他使劲盯着那双晨光下浅色的眼睛，依旧尽是温和与关切。他暂且找不到证据，却又不得不提醒自己，对于这种冷血贵族，要时刻保持警惕。

卢卡努力将半截身体靠在身后木制短桌上，好不让自己像一条横在砧板上待宰的鱼。奈何他的大腿和腰侧的伤口都被包扎了起来。此时，王储伸出手臂慢慢帮他直起上半身，又拿过一个抱枕垫在“行刺之人”受伤的腰部。卢卡从没有被人这么仔细的照顾过，他顿时觉得脸颊发烫，却因伤势动弹不得。

“谢谢您……陛下？”

他低头正好看到那人的棱角分明的侧脸以及耳后露出的小半截脖颈，似乎抬起手臂就能将其厄断，报仇正变得轻而易举。

这时，王储抬起头，盯着他的眼睛，但手臂依旧垫在腰后。从某种角度，卢卡似乎正被这个神秘的男人固定在车厢壁与臂弯之间，而王储的表情有些戏谑，像极了年幼时抓住了在宴会角落偷吃蛋糕的小侍从。

“哈哈哈，您真有趣，叫我伊万就好，我还不是国王，不用称呼'陛下'。”

TBC.

19世纪初能不能用苦味酸制成炸药包，不好说，抄得百科。

瑞士战况，编的别信。


	20. Chapter 20

二十

卢卡当然没有傻到一口一个伊万。他留心听侍从对王储的称呼，别别扭扭的叫他拉基蒂奇殿下。  
拉基蒂奇对此并无意义，甚至乐于听到那种带有某种意大利口音的德语发音。他从简单的交流中得知此人名叫卢卡·莫德里奇，是瑞士南部人，剩下的瞎编的身份故事王储也没有放在心上。他告诉卢卡他要去维也纳，如果他不介意，可以与自己同行。  
身为叛军首领，莫德里奇当然愿意跟着王储前往，他思考着准备编一个投奔叔叔的谎话，还未张口，就听见王储兴冲冲地询问他愿不愿意跟着自己做一趟意大利语翻译。  
就这么着，他们讨论起南部山水风情，讲起几个意大利语笑话。王储甚至还提议要向他学上两句诨话。  
但这都不足以使卢卡放松警惕，他甚至在脑海中勾勒了一个更伟大的刺杀计划。

他们按照规定的日期，在八月末到达了神圣罗马帝国的首都维也纳。  
瑞士王储带着一行仆从回到了霍夫堡皇宫后面的一个小庭院中。作为哈布斯堡家族成员以及现任帝国首相的得意门生，他得以一直住在皇宫内，虽然地方不大，比起真正奥地利皇室的居处，倒也安静、雅致。  
王储站在门口打量着院子，跟自己离开时的别无二致，但在这期间发生的变故，比他前二十几年来的都要快。等着仆从把行李收拾妥帖的空档，他回过头去找莫德里奇搭话。这是一个刺客，他比谁都明白，但那人身上仿佛有一种独特的气质，沉稳、深邃，自己只能越靠越近，甚至自愿把脖颈伸进了那个专为取他性命而编织的套索。  
此时，卢卡被一位侍从扶着依靠在马车上，虽然腿部的伤势日渐好转，但虚弱的身体不足以支撑他长时间站立。  
“还能坚持吗？我已经让马克去宫里请医生了。”王储走了过来。莫德里奇想要回答，却因伊万关切的目光而稍作停滞，身旁仆从的眼神在两人中间打了一个转，“殿下，要不我先把莫德里奇先生扶进小房间吧。”  
王储伸出手掌，“不用了，我让人收拾了客房，把卢卡交给我就好。”  
侍从恭敬的将莫德里奇的手臂交到王储手中，莫德里奇本人则装作昏昏沉沉，僵硬的靠进伊万的怀里。

到达都城之后，拉基蒂奇就彻底忙碌起来，整日跟在老师梅特涅身边，不是处理会议相关琐事，就是结交各国权贵，为奥地利某得特殊利益。梅特涅三番五次暗示拉基蒂奇，瑞士的命运捆在奥地利身上，只有跟帝国站在一起，帝国才能庇佑他们在南欧大国的争斗之中活下去。拉基蒂奇表面上赞成老师的主意，却更想借此机会与奥地利彻底做个决断。  
他吩咐仆从没事就带莫德里奇出门逛逛，即便刚经历了战火，但由于各国都要前来开会，整个都城连月熙熙攘攘，商人们也都拉着数百辆马车进城，想从各国贵族中捞上一笔。  
不久，莫德里奇的身体在宫廷医生的调理下也大有好转，通报王储后，侍从们决定去集市上采购日常用品的时候，带上这个半路搭救的刺客。  
这是莫德里奇第一次出远门。维也纳，神圣罗马帝国的中心。他望着广场上皇宫对面的议事厅大楼，想起家乡被毁的村落。同样的天空下为什么会有如此不同的境遇，那些绫罗绸缎加身的贵族又与普通村民的生命有何区分？他不愿意承认上位者鼓吹的民族有所谓“卑贱”与“高贵”之分，更恨这些千里之外享尽荣华富贵的酒肉之徒，竟然不因为践踏过千里之外无数人命而感到丝毫悔恨。他们根本不在乎！  
带着噬心之痛，他抬起麻木的双脚跟着仆从往集市走去，突然在拥挤的人群中，他停下了脚步。  
“我走不动了，在这家酒馆等你们。”  
仆从们疑惑的看了看周围，留下了一些银币先行离开。  
卢卡看到了一个卖土耳其饰品的摊子，摊主是一个看不出民族的大胡子男人。  
等仆从彻底走远，卢卡转身朝着摊子走去，那里躺着一把短匕首，他握紧手中钱袋，这是一把可以藏在衣袖中，刺进王储心脏的绝佳武器。

莫德里奇把匕首绑在小腿上，回到酒馆，找了一张靠窗的桌子坐下，他模仿着其他客人，点了一些酒水，便开始盘算刺杀计划。  
突然，一个穿着艳丽的高个子男人坐在了他的对面。  
“您不介意我们拼个桌子吧？”  
他的德语带着奇怪的口音，看样子像是国外来的的贵族。  
莫德里奇沉默着点了点头。  
对面的男人对着门口挥挥手，用俄语说这些什么。  
不一会儿，一个穿着深红色外袍的男人不情愿的走了过来。

拉莫斯至此也没有彻底原谅杰拉德。  
但一路上公爵开始做一些小动作，似有似无的讨好着他。  
“虽说这次去的是维也纳，但我们依然可以去喝酒呀。怎么样？我们提前骑马溜进去，反正只要尼古拉大公在，就没人注意我去哪了。”  
公爵得意洋洋的翻出几套之前在巴黎定制的套装，生生把自己打扮得像一只皇村的公孔雀。  
他吩咐仆从告诉使团说自己不舒服，最近不见客。等到了维也纳城郊，就趁着暮色带着塞尔吉奥提前溜进了城。  
拉莫斯本来绝对不会跟公爵干这种蠢事，但杰拉德拒绝带上护卫，没有办法，作为贴身侍从，公爵死在国外对他一点好处都没有。  
在集市上逛了半天，他们找到一家小酒馆，算得上是热闹。杰拉德挤进去瞅了半天，没有找到合适的位置，拉莫斯劝他离开，这里人太多，保不齐会出什么乱子，但杰拉德不愿意，再三用那封信上的承诺威胁他。  
结果就是，他们找到了一个只坐了一位顾客的靠窗位置，不管拉莫斯的劝阻，杰拉德径直走过去坐下，又招呼塞尔吉奥赶紧过来。  
他们叫了些当地特有的酒菜，杰拉德热情的招呼对面孤独的男人跟他们一起吃点。但对方似乎有心事，一直兴致缺缺。  
拉莫斯用手肘戳了戳杰拉德的肚子，让他适可而止。  
公爵也只能撇撇嘴，转而向塞尔吉奥用俄语吹嘘他小时候去哈布斯堡王室参加舞会是见过多少漂亮的公主。  
不一会儿，一个穿着考究的金发男人推开酒馆门，向他们走了过来。  
“卢卡，你没事吧。”他坐在对面男人的身旁。  
随后他又抬起头，微笑着向杰拉德和塞尔吉奥打招呼。  
“卢卡，这是新认识的朋友吗？”  
莫德里奇摇了摇头，“只是，拼桌的。”  
拉基蒂奇伸出手臂向酒馆老板示意，又转过来看着杰拉德，“既然如此，这顿酒我请了。”  
拉莫斯刚想拒绝，杰拉德朝他轻轻摇头。  
“谢谢您的好意，请问您是？”  
“叫我伊万就好，家族世居于此，做一些小买卖。”  
杰拉德爽朗一笑，拍了拍拉莫斯肩膀，“我们也是前来旅行，维也纳可真是个好地方。能遇见您真是太幸运了。”  
说罢，他们又各自讨论着异国的风土人情，拉莫斯不太会讲德语，莫德里奇不会讲俄语，但他们撇开两位互相恭维到天上去的“伙伴”，连比划带猜，竟也聊得投机。

天色渐晚，想必俄国使团已经进城，拉莫斯不敢再拖下去，连忙拽着杰拉德告辞。  
回程路上，塞尔吉奥突然想起今日杰拉德的古怪“我们为什么要接受他的好意？明明没必要跟一个商人惹这种麻烦。”  
“你真以为他是商人？”杰拉德的神情突然认真起来，“他的佩刀内侧刻着哈布斯堡王室的族徽，想必我们还会再见。”

而瑞士王储这边却把这次意外的会面抛掷脑后，拉基蒂奇快速阅读着奥地利这次为会议准备的各方利益备忘录草稿，试图从中理清楚瑞士与各国之间的利害关系。  
此时，马克放轻脚步走了进来。  
“有情况吗？”王储低着头，随口问道。  
“是的，他准备出手了。”侍卫长看了一眼王储，“他在集市上买了一把匕首，藏在右腿小腿上。”  
王储停下手头动作，皱起眉头，没有说话。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定魔笛是瑞士南部人，母语是意大利语。


	21. Chapter 21

二十一

随着各国使团抵达维也纳，皇宫内各式宴会一场接着一场。  
拉基蒂奇作为哈布斯堡皇族以及瑞士王储，恨不得跟其他国家的贵族住在皇宫的宴会厅里。  
傍晚，刚从首相府邸走出来的王储准备回去换个衣服。  
没想到，多日未见的莫德里奇正坐在门口等他。  
“卢卡，有什么事情吗？”  
王储伸手把地上的金发男人拽了起来。  
“等你。”  
“嗯……抱歉，最近比较忙，等这阵子过去，我陪你把维也纳好好玩一遍。”他冲着卢卡眨眨眼睛。  
“你不是说让我来做翻译？”莫德里奇站起身来。  
王储转念一想，当初确实是用这个理由把他留下的。  
“那为什么让我一直留在这里。”  
确实如此，拉基蒂奇忙得都快把前因后果忘了。  
“这样吧，今晚你跟我进宫参加宴会？”  
卢卡若有所思的点点头。

其实这也不怪莫德里奇，自从上次出门回来以后，整个府院都戒备森严起来。莫德里奇甚至怀疑自己的行动已经暴露，但等了几天并没有什么动静。他去找仆从再次要求出门，仆从们都支支吾吾推说不方便，侍卫长马克倒是跟他解释，说这几天各国使团纷纷进城，王储觉得太不安全，让他们都少出去。他也想过直接找拉基蒂奇，可是几天下来两个人影都看不到，他去王储的房间，却又被卫队拦了下来。万般无奈，他只能一天天坐在房间门口，就盼望着哪天能遇上王储。

拉基蒂奇说带他去宴会是真的，与其让人天天在家里无聊到幻想刺杀自己的计划，不如把人放在眼皮子底下看着。但也不能就这么直接把人往最危险的地方带，他想了想，现在订做确实是已经来不及，便唤来仆从去找王室衣橱取一些合适的衣饰。

当看到几箱子花里胡哨的衣物摆在自己面前，莫德里奇强壮的心脏都停跳了半拍。他还真见过贵族出门都什么打扮，中间最让他难以忘却的也就是那天在酒馆遇到的高个子俄罗斯贵族。但眼前这些似乎过于……他不知道怎么形容，在他的印象里，哪怕最有钱的贵族小姐也不会什么颜色布条都往身上搭……  
“这是什么？”他从箱子中拽出来一个乳白色嵌着暗纹的丝质长条。  
“丝袜。”王储抱着肩膀站在门口，似笑非笑地回答。  
“我平时也没见你穿过……这……”  
“是的，卢卡，这是晚礼服。确实比日常的服饰……繁杂些。”  
“我能不能……不……”  
王储还没开口，旁边的侍从“扑哧”一声笑了出来，“莫德里奇先生，您这是在开玩笑，这些衣服都是王储亲自为您选的，快挑一套试试吧。”  
莫德里奇为难的随便拖了一个箱子躲在房间屏风后面换衣服。  
他把箱子里的东西扯出来，大大小小摆了一圈，他横竖看了半天，决定先把肉眼可见的衬衣挑出来穿上……  
折腾了很久，莫德里奇还是没能把自己裹进贵族们的“黄金枷锁”。他决定拉下面子叫外面的侍从帮上一把。  
拉基蒂奇听见卢卡的声音，悄悄给侍从打手势让他离开，然后自己大摇大摆的走了进去。  
“哎！你……殿下，你怎么……”莫德里奇惊慌失措，他正打算把自己的脑袋从衬衣繁杂的绑带中解救出来，右手还拎着半个短裤裤腿。  
当拉基蒂奇在一团凌乱的衣服中间发现莫德里奇时，他只露出一双惊恐的眼睛。  
王储低声笑了起来，看着衣服里那位把自己挣脱出来。  
“我从来不知道你们连穿衣服都得重新学习！”  
拉基蒂奇忍住笑意，他把揉成一团的衬衣捡起来整理好，又抬起头对着生闷气的莫德里奇伸出双臂，“来，我帮你穿。”  
莫德里奇不情愿的走过去让王储把衬衣套在自己身上，又转过身任由王储的双手环住脖颈，为自己的绑带打结。  
拉基蒂奇的头垂在自己耳侧，轻柔的呼吸带着暖暖的微风使得莫德里奇的脖子痒痒的。  
莫德里奇一直觉得王储身上有一种好闻的气息，像阳光晒过的蔷薇，混合着天竺葵……他不禁放松了下来，不自觉地向后靠近王储的怀抱。  
“好了。”王储俯下身寻找紧身裤，“来，先把这个换上。”  
莫德里奇整个人往后退却，他才不穿这个，实在是太令人尴尬了。  
“这甚至像极了我们家乡的……技女！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈”王储大笑不止，“卢卡，看起来你们家乡的技女眼光不错！”  
不由分说，王储把卢卡松松垮垮的裤子扯下来，逼着他把腿伸进白色的丝袜中，看着男人委屈又带着些愤怒的表情，王储内心甚至升腾起来一种怪异的的冲动。他有些兴奋。而卢卡不愿意连穿裤子这种事都让伊万插手，连忙跳起来自己整理好。再一股脑的把外面的短裤套上。  
接着整理腰带，拉基蒂奇从身后抱住莫德里奇的腰部，细心的帮他把腰带扎紧。过近的距离使得他的心跳突然加速，毫无征兆的，他轻轻地嘟囔着，“一直这样，也挺好。”  
然而莫德里奇的德语功底不足以洞察王储的心思，他转过身疑惑的看着拉基蒂奇，素来淡定的男人眼神有些躲闪，他清了清嗓子，“没什么，我说你这样穿，挺好。”

拉莫斯这边就好说多了，他们不是奥地利贵族，就算按照俄罗斯宫廷的规矩穿戴也没有任何人敢置喙。皮克给自己挑了一身暗红色银线钩边的猎装，银鼬皮的披风斜披在身体左侧，显得威风凛凛。而拉莫斯有军衔在身，一袭银白色军装也算是相得益彰。今夜的宴会算是俄罗斯使团第一次在会议亮相，他们的气势在无形中就代表了在这次会议中俄罗斯所处在主动位置。  
因此，当已经拉着莫德里奇喝过一轮香槟的瑞士王储听到俄罗斯大公与公爵到来时，他嘱咐卢卡先去吃点东西，自己上前迎接，却意外的看到一张熟悉的面孔。  
“原来您就是皮克公爵。上次见面，是我冒犯了。”  
“不不，殿下，我还要谢谢您的好意，之后一段日子，也要麻烦您了。”  
杰拉德盯着王储熟悉的眉眼，突然想起了什么，他接过来王储从侍从的托盘里端来的酒杯，熟悉的味道在舌尖炸开，这奥地利宫廷的宴会确实同他十几岁是一模一样，他似乎更确定了，“殿下，恕我唐突，您是不是还有一个妹妹？我好像记得我们曾在这里跳过舞……也不知……”  
“哦，不……”拉基蒂奇略微思索，突然，他的嘴角绽起一抹怪异的微笑。  
杰拉德越看觉得他越像当年那位漂亮的公主，不禁更加好奇。  
“真是抱歉了殿下，当年跟您跳舞的应该就是在下了。”说着，他弯下腰双手假意拎起裙摆，弯曲膝盖，对着公爵施了一礼。  
杰拉德愣了半天，也忍不住大笑起来。  
“真是不好意思，我们这边有小男孩穿裙装的习惯，那日您没问，我也就没有回答。没想到您竟然以为我是女孩子。”  
“哈哈哈你们哈布斯堡家的人真有意思，当年我还幻想要与奥地利公主坠入爱河，真没想到您竟然是个男人哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
此时王储转向公爵，并向他伸出手，“不如今天让我陪您再跳一次？也算是赔礼道歉？”  
皮克公爵握住那只包裹在白色真丝手套里纤细的手指，拉着王储走向舞池。

拉莫斯刚把随行的东西安置好，走到门口一看，本该在此等他的公爵哪里还有人影。鉴于他是俄罗斯军官，门口的侍从也未加阻拦，他径直走向客厅，却看到两位身材高大的男人已经抱在了一起，默契的在舞池中央转圈。  
他突然有些没有由来的愤怒，下意识骂了一句俄罗斯乡村的粗口。  
“您说的对。”一个低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，拉莫斯回过头，竟然是那日在酒馆偶遇的矮个子男人。  
“不管您骂的什么，我都赞同您的意见。”莫德里奇朝着愤怒的俄罗斯军官举起酒杯，“不如我们一起喝一杯？”  
拉莫斯愤恨的瞪了舞池中那两人一眼，跟着莫德里奇挤开了周围的人群。

当然，瑞士王储与俄罗斯公爵两人共舞的确吸引了在场所有人的目光，正在与奥地利首相搭话的尼古拉大公疑惑的询问那个金发男人是谁。首相梅特涅皱起眉头，语气似乎有些不屑，“我们神圣罗马帝国皇帝陛下的穷亲戚，一个毛都没长齐的瑞士小子。”尼古拉若有所思的点了点头。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的废话：  
> 蔷薇天竺葵：大约甜甜加柠檬香？我猜的。  
> 最后梅特涅为什么生气：觉得瑞士王储跟俄国人走太近，容易脱离奥地利掌控。  
> 水跟魔笛可能没去喝酒，俩人大概率喝醋去了。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一丢丢肉渣。

二十二

即便正式会议尚未举行，各国首脑其实已经经历了多次秘密地磋商与谈判。在俄罗斯、英国、奥地利、普鲁士四大国的总体布局下，关于如何处理战后的法国，已经大概有了眉目。英国与德意志两国绝不允许侧邻出现一个强大的法兰西，但之前欧洲的格局也是绝对不能被打破的。经历了1789年那场动乱，整个法兰西在政治、经济等各个方面都与欧洲各国脱轨，而四国作为同盟霸主，有权利也有义务将这架失控的马车拽回到正确的道路上。  
皮克公爵参加了大多数会谈，尽管大多数都是以非正式的方式进行，但他们必须把握每次机会，使俄罗斯的领土西扩。作为“波兰大公”以及东欧“既得利益者”，他不得不去面对英国与奥地利的咄咄逼人。  
而拉莫斯一般都会站在他的身后，默默的添茶倒水，顺便听着这些贵族们用飞快的语速在德语、法语、英语间来回切换。  
法国新任外长塔列朗有几次也混了进来，尽管作为战败国，法国并无权力参与战后处置会议，但各国毕竟利益、诉求不尽相同，狡猾的英国人更是愿意看到剩下几国大使脸上尴尬而又不甘的神色，一边鼓吹“公开外交”，一边秘密跟法国接触。  
虽说西西里、瑞士、西班牙、瑞典等国也作为战胜国列席，但他们是不被允许进入内厅的，各国代表只能坐在大厅椭圆形桌子周围，静等着大国们宣布结果。  
拉基蒂奇几乎天天都在会议结束后，往杰拉德那里跑，争取打听到对瑞士的处置。  
杰拉德作为俄罗斯人虽然不便总是跟哈布斯堡家的人混在一起，但一想到自己与瑞士王储相似的处境，还是时不时与拉基蒂奇见上一面。

“殿下放心，奥地利皇帝不可能放弃对瑞士的统治，即便今天英国人与法国人勾结，撺掇普鲁士与撒丁瓜分瑞士，但你们的首相立场却是无比坚定。只要奥地利还想从中获利，你们家族在瑞士的地位就不会有一丝动摇。”  
“可……这恰恰就是问题所在。”拉基蒂奇叹了口气，“您有所不知，瑞士自三十年战争以来主权几经易手，即便是奥地利皇帝，也得不到大多数百姓的认可，更别说我的家族了。”  
“那您打算怎么做？退位？回符腾堡去？可如今如果您离开，瑞士必定会遭到诸国瓜分……您父亲之前的所有努力就都付之东流了。”  
王储点了点头，他看着桌子上铺开的地图，半晌没有说话。  
杰拉德能理解王储的感受，甚至可以说他即将经历瑞士王室曾经发生的一切。  
老国王用了一辈子都没能为家族在瑞士树立威信，他一个外来的大公又怎么可能在短时间内取得波兰人的信任？更何况波兰与俄罗斯几乎是世仇一样的存在，他不敢想，如果自己真的成为了波兰大公，还能不能活到尼古拉登基。  
拉莫斯站在旁边，听着两位贵族一来一去用德语快速交谈了一会儿，又突然沉默。他不愿自己被语言隔绝，连忙询问杰拉德发生了什么。  
当着拉基蒂奇的面，杰拉德不便多说，只简单的告诉他诸国要争夺瑞士，而波兰面临的情况也近乎如此。  
拉莫斯不傻，这么多日，他混迹与各国会谈之间，多多少少听说了当下境况，对于那些特梅涅、塔列朗、威灵顿伯爵之类本来就没什么好气。  
“这不像是大国之间的会谈！”他抱着肩膀，冷冷的说道。  
两位贵族失落的抬起头，把目光投向角落的侍从。  
“这就是一场分赃的闹剧！强盗也不过如此！”  
伊万惊讶的看了一眼杰拉德，公爵无奈的勾勾嘴角。  
“塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯先生，我佩服您的勇气，也感谢您的信任，但这样的话，今天之后就不要再说了。”  
他又转向公爵，“殿下可能有所不知，我的老师在维也纳布下无数眼线，这中间的曲折谁也不清楚，希望大家都可以谨慎行事，以免招惹不必要的麻烦。”  
杰拉德点头称是。

王储告辞离去后，公爵一个人对着地图发呆。  
他多少听说过瑞士的事情，前任国王与拉基蒂奇王储都经历了多次刺杀。虽然拉基蒂奇一直没跟他详细的说过他父亲的事，但身体一向健硕的国王怎么就在法国溃退、一切都即将回到正轨的时刻突然的重病去世？拉基蒂奇为了国内形势不便追究，但这对于杰拉德来说，这就好像是一份不做丝毫掩饰的死亡预演。如果任由此发展下去，不仅仅是他，连带着姐姐的生命都可能会遭受威胁。  
但他又不得不听从沙皇的命令，一旦又任何异动，姐姐就会变成皇室手里制约他的筹码。虽然尼古拉跟他有约，但那毕竟是罗曼诺夫家的人，他不敢用尼古拉一时兴起的爱情来赌自己与姐姐的性命。如果事情真的走到了这一步，他就真的一点办法都没有了。作为俄罗斯帝国的公爵，他随时可以为罗曼诺夫家族去死，但姐姐已经吃了太多苦头。年幼时的他曾认为一切荣华富贵都是理所应当，但这么多年的宫廷生活与战争经历已经让他从自认为的天堂狠狠跌下。在真实的世界，一切都需要筹码，一切又都是明码标价。  
身旁的拉莫斯看到杰拉德有些魂不守舍，便走过去坐在他的对面。  
“很严重吗？”他轻声问道。  
“不，对俄罗斯来说，一切都好。”

杰拉德抬头看着面前的男人，突然感到有些庆幸。他们从波谲云诡的宫廷到风云突变的战场，一路并肩、生死相依，不管怎样，他一定会陪自己走到最后的那个吧。但前途生死未卜，他又怎能将拉莫斯拖向深渊。  
“sese……”他选择更亲密的昵称。“等这次回彼得堡，你就去军官俱乐部某个职位吧，里面的萨宁伯爵是我的朋友，他一定不会亏待你。”  
拉莫斯惊讶的看着皮克，棕色的眼睛中尽是疑惑。  
“为什么？你赶我走？”  
“不，不是这样的。我原以为我能保护你一辈子……”公爵的声音有些苦涩。“但……你看，如今的局势已经不是我能左右的了。从这场战争打响开始，没有人会是赢家，不管是拉基蒂奇还是我，就算成为一国之主，我们的生命早已交给上帝，除了祈祷，我们改变不了什么。但你还有选择……”  
拉莫斯走到皮克面前，狠狠地盯着他，“你凭什么赶我走？凭什么认为我愿意重新选择？我……”  
公爵打断了他，“不，你必须重新选择，我不能让你陪着我去死，更何况……算我请求你，离开我们这些人。如果，我真的在波兰遭遇不测，找机会带上我的姐姐离开俄罗斯。现在的彼得堡早就不像看上去那样风平浪静，有些事已经酝酿了很久，一旦爆发，整个欧洲局势都会发生震动，你明白吗？”  
拉莫斯显然不明白，但他也不想明白杰拉德为何笃定自己会死在波兰。  
宛如时间倒转，他们又站在法军阵前，那日的景象历历在目，他要拉莫斯离开，带着浸血的十字架，为那五万人寻找最后的希望。拉莫斯不愿回到那个时候，他不想再一次被杰拉德推向“十字路口”，生死交替，他早已替他做出选择，且永远比他快了一步。那样的痛苦彷佛刻入骨血，化为梦魇，附着在日渐溃烂的心脏上，稍有动作，便血流不止。  
他们都逃脱不了 。

“我不会去。”他的语气斩钉截铁。“那年在别列津那河畔，我听了你的命令去找救兵。但如果那是一场坦坦荡荡的战争，我会陪着你，直到死去。杰拉德·皮克。你才是什么都不明白的那个！”

杰拉德脑子里乱糟糟的，他知道拉莫斯在经历着什么。原以为自己已经在战场上把他推开，但事与愿违，他们还是都被困在了那个充满血腥与硝烟味道的清冷早晨。  
强烈的情绪波动让拉莫斯的脑袋昏沉，他闭上眼睛，用手指按摩着太阳穴。他不指望杰拉德能够理解内心的痛苦，但这样的情绪已经在心中郁结已久，他早已不堪重负。  
突然杰拉德握住了他的手，他的手掌大且温热，塞尔吉奥睁开眼睛，杰拉德已经凑了过来，“你还记得你曾经的承诺吗？”  
他知道杰拉德指的是什么。  
“你现在……还愿意吗？”  
塞尔吉奥感受着杰拉德的体温，苦笑着点了点头。  
“为什么是现在？”他站起身，脱下了自己的外套。  
“不，不是现在，”杰拉德按住他的肩头，“你值得更好的。”  
说这，他凑上去吻住了塞尔吉奥的嘴唇，“你看，不只是那些，我们值得更好的。”  
等塞尔吉奥反应过来，唇边已然只剩下余温，他站起身来，用手指扣着公爵的后脑，狠狠地吻了回去，或许他们已经等了太久，仿佛只有唇舌间的留恋、纠缠，才能诉尽这些年来的纠结与惶恐。顾不得许多，杰拉德将塞尔吉奥推进卧室，又用力扣上大门。

等塞尔吉奥反应过来，唇边已然只剩下余温，他站起身来，用手指扣着公爵的后脑，狠狠地吻了回去，或许他们已经等了太久，仿佛只有唇舌间的留恋、纠缠，才能诉尽这些年来的纠结与惶恐。顾不得许多，杰拉德将塞尔吉奥推进卧室，又用力扣上大门。  
“我们早该这么干！那天晚上，我不应该让你离开！”杰拉德气喘吁吁。  
“嗯，我可是给了你机会……”塞尔吉奥滚进床单。  
“是的，但我们最应该在别列津那战斗的前夜，脱光了在一起，即便是死在战场上，也值了。”  
“那天你也没闲着，唱了一宿军歌，说实话，可真不怎么样。”塞尔吉奥将杰拉德身上乱七八糟的配饰扒了下来。

杰拉德得意极了。  
他快速脱掉了自己的军装外套，又转过身来帮塞尔吉奥脱贴身的衬衣。  
塞尔吉奥将背部留给杰拉德，解开了前面的纽扣。  
“你系的什么玩意儿？你会穿衬衣吗？”杰拉德手忙脚乱，他怀疑塞尔吉奥把绑带系成了死扣。  
“我不会系？你平时的衬衣绑带都是自己给自己打的结吗？”拉莫斯不甘示弱的反唇相讥。  
公爵果然无法反驳，索性双手猛然用力，将剩下的带子与纽扣统统扯断。  
他快速脱掉了自己的军装外套，又转过身来帮塞尔吉奥脱贴身的衬衣。  
塞尔吉奥将背部留给杰拉德，解开了前面的纽扣。  
“你系的什么玩意儿？你会穿衬衣吗？”杰拉德手忙脚乱，他怀疑塞尔吉奥把绑带系成了死扣。  
“我不会系？你平时的衬衣绑带都是自己给自己打的结吗？”拉莫斯不甘示弱的反唇相讥。  
公爵果然无法反驳，索性双手猛然用力，将剩下的带子与纽扣统统扯断。  
等拉莫斯后悔刺激杰拉德时，他已经赤裸着上身，看着自己衬衣上银色的纽扣“当啷”一声，滚进了床底。  
“完了，杰拉德，你得赔我。”他转过身去扯公爵身上的衬衣，没想到早有准备的公爵，自己早就动了手。  
“你看，这一下公平了吧？”  
塞尔吉奥看着眼前这个与往常相比，心智稍显不成熟的男人，翻了个白眼，凑过去吻他看上去还挺性感的下巴。

“你干过这个事吗？”塞尔吉奥跨坐在杰拉德身上。  
“干过！但……你是第一个……男人。”公爵表现的有些犹豫。  
“不，你这就不算干过！这完全不一样，你得好好学。”说着塞尔吉奥伸出魔爪按上了公爵的裆部，他来回揉搓了一会儿，果不其然，那里支棱起来一个并不算小的帐篷，塞尔吉奥咂咂嘴，“可以，算你通过入伍测试了！”  
杰拉德强忍关键部位被拿捏的不适，冲着塞尔吉奥开玩笑似的叫了声“是，将军。”  
肉眼可见的，拉莫斯兴奋起来，他毫无人性的扒下杰拉德的裤子，用自己的包裹在紧身裤中的臀缝有意无意的杰拉德半勃的阴茎。  
“伺候好了，爷给你升官！”他有点入戏，还顺便伸手拍了拍杰拉德的脸颊。  
杰拉德不情愿的答应着，真的就好像是刚入伍被欺负的最底层士兵。  
角色扮演确实是好玩，特别是让公爵扮演战俘被自己“严刑逼供”，碾压上位者的快感让拉莫斯食髓知味，哪怕是自己的屁股累点，算了，爽到就好。

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

二十三

那场不顾一切的性爱让杰拉德想明白了一些问题。  
尼古拉曾经自以为是的警告他珍惜自己的一切，他也曾试图违背内心原始的冲动去压抑甚至改变那些不实际的幻想，逃避也曾作为一种选择，但时局将他们推上了一条未知的道路，他曾担心的境况现在想起来也不过是风轻云淡的笑话。  
没有人愿意重新回到圣彼得堡那里用“身份”“血统”“资产”铸造的牢笼。  
他只想握紧当下身边的一切。

随着各国首脑、外长会议的进展，本着“公平”原则，四国会尽量在满足自身领土需求之后，将与会国的利益重新摆在桌面上仔细考量，并与以道义上的“补偿”。在普鲁士与俄国的操纵下，波兰的大部分领土都归为俄罗斯所有，甚至北边的芬兰都在与丹麦的交易中成为了俄罗斯的行省。奥地利暂时满足于在德意志列国中取得的地位，在剩下两个大国的斡旋中，他们将拿破仑设立的莱茵地区诸王国联合起来，组成了新的德意志邦联。瑞士当然成为中欧地区兵家必争之所，多亏拉基蒂奇私下笼络了德意志其他几个小国君主，又与罗马教皇达成了关于雇佣卫队的一些协议，总算是掌握了一些可以与奥国叫板的资本。  
莫德里奇对局势的关注程度超乎拉基蒂奇想象，不过这也正好是王储最想要知道的，关于叛军对于这次会议的期待。  
他把瑞士目前的境况一五一十告诉了莫德里奇。假装无辜村民的叛军首领稍加思索，便一针见血的指出接下来会谈的关键。  
“我觉得，英国会站在我们这边。毕竟奥、普的接近已经让英国人非常头疼了，更何况普鲁士两位公主还都嫁给了俄罗斯宫廷，但只有英国支持我们还不够……光是你……”莫德里奇突然顿住，他将目光从地图上移到拉基蒂奇脸上，瑞士握在奥地利手中的关键就在于王储姓哈布斯堡，要想完成独立，首先就要脱离这个家族的统治。  
“卢卡，你说的很对。”  
王储对着一脸复杂的莫德里奇温和的笑了笑，“我的姓氏确实是这其中最难解决的问题，只要我还是奥地利的皇族，瑞士的独立就名不正言不顺，”他突然停了下来，似乎想到了什么。  
“你说，如果我当初死在来维也纳的途中……现在瑞士的选择会不会多一些……”  
莫德里奇猛的回神，这是王储第一次提到那次刺杀，如果那个时候他们的炸药不出意外，拉基蒂奇与他的卫队必然会永远的留在那片丛林旁，失去了王室，瑞士的处境会比现在更好吗？他不知道，但时至今日他依旧没有将那把准备了许久的刀插进眼前这个男人的胸膛。他告诉自己，还不到时机，作为瑞士王储，拉基蒂奇一直在各国之间为瑞士的独立来回奔波，如果他死了，现在取得的一切都将失去意义。  
“不……”莫德里奇艰难的开口，“现在瑞士的一切都要靠殿下的努力，如果您死在途中，瑞士必定任由奥地利宰割，这跟以前又有什么区别。”  
拉基蒂奇点了点头，他盯着莫德里奇的眼睛，本想从中探得些什么，但男人的神色如此平静，这使王储有些难以言说的失落。他轻轻得叹了一口气，又抬起手指指向欧洲西侧的法兰西。  
“前几天威灵顿伯爵跟我讨论了波旁家族的新国王，或许他可以助我们一臂之力，如果英法联手干预奥地利，那我们的胜算就更大了。”

此番交谈，莫德里奇突然意识到他的那番话不仅仅是对王储的敷衍，更是他内心深处最真实的想法——拉基蒂奇在这个关头不能死，他的身份是瑞士现存的领土不受到奥地利之外国家蚕食的重要保证，但等局势稳定之后，他必须死，为了瑞士能够脱离奥地利控制，成为真正独立的国家。

这么想的人肯定不止他一个，但这样的机会他不能让给任何人。不知道为什么，这样的想法让莫德里奇感到一种莫名的力量，靠近他，帮助他，然后——杀死他。这富有戏剧性的计划让他浑身上下的血液翻腾起来，某种意义上，伊万·拉基蒂奇的生命最终的归属权竟掌握在他的手中，虽然胸口的钝痛使他略微分神，但多年来的计划终于在今天与局势丝丝入扣，他必须提早准备，以免再生枝节。

王储连日来的奔波使得整个瑞士使团都忙碌起来，卫兵们也就无暇时时刻刻盯着莫德里奇，他抓住机会溜了出去。虽说人生地不熟，但最近跟着王储，莫德里奇也算积攒了不少奥地利银币，他在拥挤的集市上转了几圈，再三确定四下无人，他闪身进了一家门口挂满土耳其地毯的小店。

好巧不巧，拉莫斯眼看着莫德里奇在自己眼前消失，他并不是故意前来盯梢，实在是因为那日莫名其妙的一场性爱以后，他实在不知道该怎样对待皮克。即便他还在宫廷里做乐师的时候跟其他贵族也多多少少发生过什么，但那些不过都是逢场作戏、各取所需，但杰拉德跟他们不一样，就算他们酣畅淋漓、无比契合，但将他们纠缠在一起的绝对不止简单的揉梯。他已经有意识的躲了公爵三天了，集市上的大小店铺几乎都让他转过来了一遍。刚才大老远的，他就看见了人群中那一头熟悉的金发，本来打算上前叫那个瑞士小子一块喝一杯，没想到那人却鬼鬼祟祟的进了一家土耳其人的小店。百无聊赖的拉莫斯决定跟上去看看，他在小店门口找了个角落坐在，决定等莫德里奇出来后再进去探查。但等了半天，还是没有出现那个金发小子的身影，拉莫斯站起身来绕着整个院子转了一圈，找了个墙角，灵活的翻上了隔壁院落的房顶。  
这家店远不止经营土耳其饰品，常年与这些奥斯曼商人打交道的莫德里奇清楚的知道这点，他熟练的绕进后院，找到一个门口藏着一个黑色标记的房子，敲了敲门，走了进去。  
躲在房檐后面的俄罗斯人把一切看在了眼里，他想不明白那人要干什么，但直觉告诉他这其中绝不简单。他找了一个矮墙跳了下来，准备先去探探口风。  
等莫德里奇从院子里出来，刚走上街道，突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他定了定神，回过身去，原来是俄罗斯公爵的侍卫拉莫斯。  
“嘿！好巧！”塞尔吉奥生硬的用德语打招呼。  
莫德里奇故作惊讶的笑了起来，“能在这里遇到您真是太好了。”  
稍作寒暄，他们走到了一家附近的酒馆。  
几杯下肚，气氛热络起来，拉莫斯假装随意的问起附近有没有什么好玩的地方。  
莫德里奇推说自己并不清楚，转而突然询问公爵的消息。  
拉莫斯听见皮克的名字，便转模作样，摇头晃脑，连连叹气，直道自家公爵毫无人性、对待下人异常苛刻。  
谁知莫德里奇“扑哧”的笑了出来。  
“他肯定是个好人。甚至有时候都不像是其他的俄罗斯贵族。”  
拉莫斯纳闷的盯着莫德里奇一张一合的嘴唇，开始怀疑自己的演技。  
“不，我是说，最起码他对你很好。”以防俄罗斯人听不懂，莫德里奇降低语速，用双手比划着，“你看，他带你逛街，给你买礼物，你们甚至不像主仆。”  
“不，那不是……这是他欠我的。”拉莫斯听得有些上头，他连说带比划的解释道。“算了，跟你说你也不明白……”他用俄语嘟囔着，又从怀里摸出一个小酒壶，“这可是俄罗斯最好的伏特加，你快尝尝！”莫德里奇笑得更开心了，他打心底喜欢这个俄罗斯男人，有些时候即便语言不通，他们还是可以聊的很尽兴。他们一杯一杯喝得尽兴，眼看拉莫斯的眼神有些迷离，本就生涩的德语中莫名其妙的夹杂着乱七八糟的俄语。莫德里奇突然想到自己的计划，他突然正色道，“塞尔吉奥先生，希望您转告皮克公爵，离他们奥地利皇室远一些，特别是在会议以后。”  
“什么？”拉莫斯心下一惊，他听出了几个关键词，但仍装作迟钝。  
“您只知道这些就可以了。”莫德里奇松了口气，他看着俄罗斯人侧脸翻起的红晕，叹了口气，走过去将男人的手臂扛在肩上，走出了酒馆大门。


	24. Chapter 24

二十四

还没等拉基蒂奇与法王的首相塔列朗见上一面，突然传来消息说拿破仑已经从厄尔巴岛逃了出来。各个国家的使团一时之间都暂停了会晤。

半周以后，随着拿破仑回到巴黎重新组织起力量，英国、普鲁士、奥地利、俄罗斯联军共15万人开往比利时，围堵拿破仑残军。随后荷兰、比利时、汉诺威等国也组织军队从不同方向加入联军。从三月中旬到六月初，战争断断续续，双方多次接触都未能形成直接的大决战。天气逐渐炎热起来，最直接的影响就是维也纳的使团们也全都躁动起来。曾经奥皇宫中宴会也安抚不了整个维也纳的贵族，不论是去游园舞会还是混迹市井的乐趣，都仿佛随着焦灼的战况迅速蒸发升腾。

耐不住寂寞的皮克带上拉莫斯，又叫上拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇，一起去近郊猎场，虽说如此，但等他们到达之后，也都脱下骑装外套，百无聊赖的躲在皮克包下的庄园避暑。

远离尘世喧嚣，四人都放下心中芥蒂，本来拉莫斯就跟皮克毫无主仆意识可言，拉基蒂奇又是一个极为随和的王储，连带着莫德里奇也时而与他们开起玩笑。

自从父亲去世，拉基蒂奇的内心没有一刻是宁静的。显然，拿破仑出人意料的出逃以及与俄罗斯公爵的相识，就好像是筑起了一座避世港湾。他褪下华服，穿上简单的棉布外套，独自在庄园上下溜达，甚至结识了一些仆从的孩子们，整日教他们剑术玩乐。

清晨的空气中尚未染上闷热，几个小孩推搡着叫他“伊万哥哥。”王储也乐得答应，他没有兄弟姊妹，即便家族庞大，但成年之后森严的等级也早就使得他们审慎的掌握各种场合的称呼礼数。

皮克大老远就听见花园中的孩童们的嬉戏声，他绕过一座有些年头的天主教巴洛克式喷泉，定睛观望，中间佩剑那个竟然是王储拉基蒂奇。

他无意上前打扰，便找了个僻静处坐下，趁着王储回眸，抬手打了个招呼，孩童们的目光也随之投来，当看到公爵的异国相貌与打扮，怯生生地往“伊万哥哥”身后躲去，杰拉德尴尬的跟他们招招手，拉基蒂奇则蹲下来拍拍他们的肩膀，告诉孩子们这是他的朋友。

胡闹了半天，王储提议他们趁着凉爽，骑马出去逛逛。杰拉德欣然赞同。他刚准备让人去叫拉莫斯与莫德里奇，王储却表示他想单独与杰拉德聊聊。

“公爵殿下，感谢您，让我能从维也纳的困境之中挣脱出来，呼吸上几口新鲜空气。”

他们的骑着马从庄园侧门出发，并肩而行。

“不不，殿下，是你好心陪着我们这些无所事事的异乡人。”

几番恭维，两人不约而同的沉默下来。皮克有预感，拉基蒂奇把他单独叫出来，不会只是讲两句场面话，他扯进缰绳，减缓速度，等待着王储开口。

“您与拉莫斯先生……抱歉，请原谅我的好奇，似乎您们的关系要比看上去复杂多了。”

皮克很惊讶，王储竟然不是为了和约问题来找他拉拢俄罗斯的。拉基蒂奇看到杰拉德的反应，坦然一笑，“不不，我不会在您休假的时候讨论那些问题，等战争结束，我们有的是时间。”

杰拉德尴尬得点头，“您说的没错，我跟塞尔吉……我是说拉莫斯先生，他不仅是我的仆从，我们一起打了别列津那河战役……”除了那层更隐密的关系，杰拉德把前后经过一股脑的讲给拉基蒂奇听，他似乎很兴奋向王储讲述他们的过往，毕竟全欧洲所有的贵族，没有谁能比拉基蒂奇更能理解他——他们都身居高位，都经历过战争与宫廷，甚至都母国操控，身不由己。瑞士与俄罗斯、波兰并没有直接利益关系……如此看来，没有谁比王储更值得交心了。

拉基蒂奇认真的听着，他羡慕俄罗斯人的感情，他们从一开始就站在一起，坚定而炽热。而他的呢……

“殿下，恕我唐突，您对莫德里奇先生似乎也……”

王储收起烦乱的思绪，他苦笑着回答，“我们之间……永远不会像您那样幸运。卢卡他不是自愿待在我身边的。”

杰拉德有些惊讶。

“您有所不知，卢卡是我在前来维也纳的路途上遇到的，他原本有更重要的事，而我却把他带到了维也纳。”

“难道您强迫他……”

“算是吧，毕竟他也没有更好的选择。而我也只能珍惜现在的日子，等会议结束，一切又会将发生变化。”

杰拉德有些好奇，“您会带他回伯尔尼吗？”

拉基蒂奇低头思索了一会儿，突然转变了话题，“您会带拉莫斯先生去华沙吗？”

皮克的神色一下子认真起来，他回想起那日与塞尔吉奥的谈话，坚定的摇了摇头。

“这就是了，殿下，你我都知道当下各国的境况，您不愿带拉莫斯先生去，是您的情谊，而我同样也不能把卢卡带回去，这会使我们都陷入危险之中。”

杰拉德有点听不明白王储的话，但事关别国内政，他也不便多问，只当作王储为了保护莫德里奇，不得不出此下策。

“我的国家正在经历一次变#革。”拉基蒂奇接着说，“您曾生活在巴黎，法国的一切您应该都清楚，虽然拿破仑被联军赶下皇位，但他的影响早就遍布整个欧洲。”

他停了一会儿，似乎在回忆着什么“你看，我的家族曾在三十年战争中遭受重创，整个神圣罗马帝国四分五裂，直到现在，除了我们自己，谁还承认我的叔叔是天下共主？而瑞士正是在那场战争中取得了独立地位，到后来由于国力弱小，四周大国环绕，主权几经易手，直到本世纪初，才落到我父亲的手中。我无意再从瑞士得到什么，但它离法兰西实在是太近了，这就注定我永远无法做一个安稳的国王，本土派、法系、意系、奥系等等，如果我不去做出改变，就会有人逼我去做，甚至杀了我再去做。”

杰拉德不禁皱起眉头，他知道瑞士情况复杂，但没有想到这中间竟如此错综复杂。拉基蒂奇神色凝重，但看样子已然下定了决心。

“您要怎么做？”

“保持中立，改变国#体。”

距那日谈话已经过去了两天，拉基蒂奇最后那句话还在皮克的大脑里不停徘徊。他要改变瑞士的国#体，如此大逆不道的想法但凡传到维也纳去，领#土协议一定会再起争端。虽然王储没有跟他详细的说明自己的计划，但他隐隐约约能猜个大概，如果瑞士成功脱离君主制，那么……它将会走向何方？又会将欧洲局势引领向何方？当初自己在巴黎的时候，也读过许多关于果家政#治system的论述，不管是君主们奉行的马基雅维利、霍布斯还是被视为异端的卢梭、康德。这么多年以来，从英国的“光荣革#命”到后来震惊欧洲的《王位继承法》亦或是最近1789年巴黎爆发的动乱，这些足以证明古老的君主专制要与时代的变迁搏斗、纠缠，这个过程也许很长，长到他一辈子也等不到国家的变革，也许很短，就如同拿破仑的崛起与消逝，改天换地仿佛就在一瞬，等浪潮消退四周归于寂静，他留下的痕迹却亘古永存。

杰拉德突然燃起了一丝希望，虽然它渺茫的如同原野上星星点点的野火——他无论如何都改变不了俄罗斯，但他或许能改变波兰。

离开维也纳，莫德里奇显然有些无所事事。四人晚上总一起用餐，之后坐在书房随便交谈，玩纸牌，作为四人中阅历最丰富的那个，他早就看出公爵与他的侍从并不那么简单，他听说过俄罗斯贵族们森严的等级制度，却又不得不佩服眼前两人就如此光明正大的天天腻在一起。

“卢卡？你在想什么？”

愣神之际，眼前就只剩下王储一个人。他揉揉眼睛，昏暗的烛光使他有些分神。

“哦，抱歉殿下，皮克公爵他们什么时候离开的？”

“就在……刚刚，对了，既然只剩下了我们两个，就不要再叫我殿下了，还记得吗？一开始我就告诉你直接叫我伊万就好。”

莫德里奇有些犹豫，他不想与王储过度亲近，但近几日愉快的时光似乎暂时压抑了内心的愤恨，且把此行当作他们最后的慰藉吧，他告诉自己，哪怕是一瞬，都将被收集在心间一辈子珍藏。

“伊万……”他犹豫的将两个音节从舌尖缓缓吐出。

对面坐着的王储突然站了起来，他的身影被烛火打上了一层阴影。

莫德里奇看着那双被镀上浅金的眸子离自己越来越近，不由心生退缩，但身体却仿佛被固定在了椅子上动弹不得。

直到王储那张俊俏的面孔就在眼前，微微抬起下巴就可以碰到嘴角的距离。

“你知道了吧，皮克公爵和拉莫斯先生的关系。”他突然提起了另外两个男人。

莫德里奇僵硬的点了点头。

“那么，卢卡，你愿意跟我试试吗？”

“殿……不，伊万……你……”莫德里奇的心脏猛然跳动起来，他的喉头上下滑动，但半天也说不出来一句话。

“卢卡，不行吗？杰拉德·皮克能做到的，我也可以。”王储的声音听上去似乎有些委屈。

身为叛军首领的卢卡·莫德里奇再三平复心情，却依旧不知道该怎样回答。

你愿意给我承诺，而我却在策划谋杀？他苦涩的挤出微笑，伸出手臂一点一点将王储推开。他不能沉浸于此，国仇家恨，一刻也不能遗忘的复仇计划，哪怕他再不舍，这些最终也都会化作泡影，既然注定要站在王储的对立面，此时又怎能答应，他不想让拉基蒂奇觉得那最后一击是背叛，毕竟他们自始至终都站在两个阵营。

“卢卡，你就真的……”拉基蒂奇的话还没问出口，就响起了阵急促的敲门声。

趁此机会，莫德里奇冲过去打开房门，皮克公爵气喘吁吁的站在那里，“拿破仑败了！伊万！快，我们回维也纳！”

1815年6月18日，一个虽然比往年此时更加炎热但也算是普通的夏日。拿破仑一世兵败比利时滑铁卢。至此，欧洲王室异端彻底被几个大国联手剿灭。

消息传到维也纳，四国外长汇聚，重点商讨削减法国领土问题。在此之前，由于英国的坚持到底法国本土并未成为列国目标，但拿破仑的再次反扑，刺激了各国原本就脆弱的神经。拿破仑战争所造成的领土争议本就纷繁复杂，这下四国终于决定将法国退回1790年疆界。剩下的领土也都按照之前的规划，按照“正统、补偿、均势”三原则进行交易、协商。

为了不引起争议，四国决定不召开大会，傲慢的直接向各国宣布结果。

最终，俄罗斯获得大部分华沙大公国领土，剩下部分与普、奥联合监管。为了补偿俄国损失，比萨拉比亚与芬兰成为俄罗斯领土。奥地利占领加里西亚，但要将比利时予荷兰建立联合荷兰王国。整个德意志组成德意志邦联，由奥地利任主席。普鲁士在波兹南、莱茵河地区、萨克森均有不小收获。英国则趁机侵占法国海外殖民地，海军力量逐步成为世界第一。其余同盟小国各有所得，特别是瑞士，不仅取得了法国的三个州，更是让除了奥国之外其余国家直接或间接的承认其独立地位，瑞士国王有权决定国家政治体制，法、萨、英、俄、普甚至分别与瑞士签订条约承认其中立国地位，至此，瑞士的局势算是稳定下来。

奥地利虽然愤怒，但普鲁士退让并承认奥国出任邦联主席，这在很大程度上安抚了神圣罗马帝国皇帝，而他的侄子终究姓哈布斯堡，一来二去也就默认了瑞士的特殊地位。

七月中旬，各国的事情都基本结束，剩下的文书工作交由各国外交官解决，各国贵族有些已经准备离去，莫德里奇的计划也提上了日程。

他决定就在三日后的宫廷晚宴动手，那是个绝佳的时机，哈布斯堡王室包括拉基蒂奇在内的所有成员都要到场，等家宴结束，再邀请各国王室参加变装舞会，最后将在皇宫花园中举行盛大的宴会。此次变装舞会要求转换性别，男士换上宫裙，女士们穿上男式礼服。莫德里奇虽然有点理解不了贵族们的奇思妙想，但这无疑是他实施计划的绝佳时机——所有人都浓妆艳抹，谁也不会注意到他的行踪。

巧的是，拉基蒂奇的确要带他参加，即便那日被拒，但王储仍然保持原来的风度，这让莫德里奇有点心虚。

他们一早让人准备了能把男士们塞进去的假发与宫裙，甚至还有一些与之搭配的珠宝首饰。

“你确定……男人能穿？”从小生活在保守乡村的莫德里奇怎么也想不到高高在上的贵族老爷们竟然还有这种癖好，这实在是有违宗教传统。

王储拿起一副紧身衣在莫德里奇身上比划着，“没错，把它想象成一种枷锁，男人是时候体会下这种痛苦了。”

莫德里奇好奇的掂了掂裙撑，他开始怀疑自己见过的所有贵族女性是否都有强大的腰腹力量。

“要知道，卢卡，我十岁以前每次晚宴舞会都要穿这个，所以，我建议你先试试，从穿上裙撑走路开始。”

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

二十五

卢卡·莫德里奇的计划很简单，找到炸药，混进宴会，炸死哈布斯堡王室所有的人。  
他在在集市上土耳其商人那里找到了购买渠道，为了不出现上次的失误，他亲自检查了箱子里的所有“货物”。  
蓬松宽大的裙子正巧能作为掩饰，让他神不知鬼不觉的混入宴会。为了防止意外，他甚至提前以王储的名义买通了一位宫廷低等侍从，并将箱子里剩下的炸药提前运进宫去。  
经过几天的练习，他已经能毫不费力的穿着宫裙走动，也掌握了一些基本的舞步——拉基蒂奇一直想跟他跳一支舞。  
卢卡不能拒绝，但每当王储借着练习的名义，不由分说得牵起他的手，一种难以描摹的苦涩便涌向心间。  
拉基蒂奇的手掌时而牵引着他，时而又随着舞步护在他的腰侧，时而又转过身来搭在他的肩头，他口中轻声念着节拍，脚下轻快的变换着步伐，一、二、三……莫德里奇跳不下去，他挣开王储，推说自己已经累了。  
他闭上眼睛不去看伊万失落的神情，舞步的节拍一下一下的砸向他的脑海，就好像是倒计时——他的复仇，王储的死亡。  
“我必须这样做，这么多年了，这是最好的机会，为了家人，为了伙伴，为了瑞士的未来……我必须，必须，这么做。”

而拉基蒂奇完全不知道发生了什么，距上次得知卢卡买了一把匕首已经过去了许久，眼看他们就要启程回国，那把刀刃依旧没有插进自己的胸膛，他不敢奢想莫德里奇已经完全放弃刺杀，但最起码，他们目前还是朋友，不是吗？况且他打算在路过符腾堡时，将莫德里奇留在那里，为他置办几处房产，雇佣一些仆人，可以的话，在拜托母亲为他寻一门好的亲事……如果他能够放下，就没有理由不接受这些了吧。

其实奥王家宴皮克他们原本不打算来这么早，但他实在不愿意跟尼古拉大公呆在一起，听他动不动就开始讨论波兰“伟大的未来”。  
于是他推说跟拉基蒂奇有约，便带着拉莫斯与几个侍候晚宴的仆从，磨磨蹭蹭往皇宫赶。  
等他们到达，门口的侍从安排公爵一行先去小客厅等候，又安排了一些仆人跟在身旁侍候，皮克拒绝了他们的好意，巴不得趁着没人再去跟塞尔吉奥腻歪一会儿。塞尔吉奥冲他翻了个白眼，转身走了出去。  
这大概就是战胜国使团的特权，皇宫里的侍卫、仆从都对他毕恭毕敬，拉莫斯慢悠闲地欣赏着四周被打理的错落有致的风景，突然被一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影吸引了目光。他原本不该多管奥地利皇宫中的闲事，但那人手中的小箱子却引起了他的注意。那上面有一个熟悉的黑色标记，他稍加思索，这与那天他跟踪莫德里奇进入的那家院子时，在墙上发现的那个印记如出一辙。难道这件事与瑞士有关？他突然想到那日莫德里奇的“忠告”，离奥地利王室远一些……  
不敢细想，他悄声靠近，用剑柄狠狠地击中了那人的侧颈。又四下打量，确认无人发现后，将那人扛在肩上，抱上箱子，从后门溜进小客厅去找杰拉德。

幸亏公爵早就屏退了众人，他们慌里慌张的用礼服上的绶带将那人手脚捆住。又将那个奇怪的箱子放在桌面上，发现上面挂着一把旧锁。  
杰拉德凑近闻了闻，“塞吉，我觉得这里面……不是什么好东西。”  
塞尔吉奥也凑过去仔细观察了一会儿，突然提议，“要不我们把这把锁砸开？”说着，他抽出佩刀，使劲朝锁柄砍去，“砰”的一声，刀刃被弹开。  
外面仆从听到动静，纷纷聚集在门口询问。  
杰拉德看了看准备下第二倒的拉莫斯，只得推说自己再跟侍从练习剑术，让他们都躲远点。  
“塞吉，你小点声，不然他们还真以为……”公爵凑近门缝，谨慎的观察外面情况。  
“砰！”锁柄一下子断裂开来，吓了他差点蹦了起来。  
“怎么样？我说就得使劲砸吧？”拉莫斯得意的看着满脸惊恐的杰拉德。

拉莫斯让杰拉德往后退，小心翼翼的打开盖子，一排炸药赫然出现在眼前。  
莫德里奇他们要干什么！  
他转头，只见刚刚还嬉皮笑脸的公爵神色凝重。  
拉莫斯不敢犹豫，便把那日与莫德里奇的谈话原原本本的告诉了他。  
杰拉德眉头紧锁，莫德里奇让拉莫斯转告自己离王室远点，而那日拉基蒂奇对他们的关系吞吞吐吐，还说莫德里奇不是“自愿”留下的……他没有别的选择……还有更重要的……  
糟了！可能有危险！

杰拉德三言两语跟拉莫斯说明了自己的想法，他们立即决定分头行动，皮克去找拉基蒂奇，拉莫斯去找莫德里奇，无论他们要做什么，都要先拦下来。  
这件事不仅关系到奥地利王室的安危，更会严重影响欧洲力量均衡，更何况哈布斯堡家族血统延续多年，一旦出现问题，伺机而动的可不光就奥地利人了。  
拉莫斯抓起佩刀向门外跑去，身后突然传来公爵的声音，“塞尔吉奥，注意安全。”  
他回过头来，挥了挥手中那把库图佐夫佩刀，然后转身离去。

拉基蒂奇就在宴会上，这一点都不难找。门外侍卫为难的让俄罗斯公爵等待通报，而公爵推开众人大步走了进去。在场的全都是奥地利皇族以及一些其他国家的哈布斯堡家族成员，拉基蒂奇正端着酒杯与一位大公妃交谈，杰拉德的到来让所有人吃了一惊，奥皇弗朗茨二世脸色明显沉了下去，瑞士王储当即起身告罪，拉着杰拉德走出内庭。  
“皮克殿下，您怎么突然来了？舞会在晚上……”  
“莫德里奇在哪？你知道他要做什么吗？”皮克没有时间与他客套，他死死的扯住拉基蒂奇的衣袖，沉声质问。  
王储吃惊的看着眼前急切的男人，“卢卡？他……应该在宫里……后花园？他怎么了？”  
“看起来你什么都不知道！王储殿下，你的人将一箱炸药藏进了皇宫，你说他是为什么？”  
“这不可能！”拉基蒂奇不由向后退了几步，莫德里奇不是只想刺杀他吗？那有为什么会将什么炸药藏进皇宫？  
“他到底是谁！”公爵将王储拽出大门。  
“一个来杀我的刺客，我知道你会怎么想，杰拉德，但我不后悔，我只是……想了解他。”  
“你就是个疯子！”  
拉基蒂奇没有回答，他叫来自己的卫队，嘱咐他们去后花园帮拉莫斯找人，自己带着杰拉德朝相反方向跑去。  
“我们舞会的衣服放在宴会厅隔壁的小房间里，如果他还藏有炸药，并且想把它带进舞会，那最有可能藏在这里了。”  
他们匆忙赶到，外厅里的女官们纷纷围了过来，王储喝退了她们，直接向着内厅房间走去。杰拉德跟在后面，突然拽住一位拿着盘着发髻的女官，问她有没有看见一个金发男人进来。那位女士颤颤巍巍的点点头，抬手指了指内厅方向，不等皮克道谢，便头也不回的跑走了。

“伊万，”他轻声叫住王储。“他在这里，你想好了吗？”  
王储没有回头，他的动作顿了顿，声音有些颤抖，“我知道，杰瑞，我知道。”  
推开门，莫德里奇正举着那把匕首守在门边，他顺势将刀刃抵在王储脖颈，一把将人按在冰冷的雕花墙壁上，不等门外杰拉德反应，便快速扣上门锁。

“你怎么知道我在这？”刺客的声音有些嘶哑。  
拉基蒂奇放松身体，墙上的雕花膈的他背部发疼，他强行转过头来寻找莫德里奇的眼睛。  
“我猜的。卢卡，你想杀我，我早就知道。”  
“那……这一路上，你都在骗我，是吗？你们贵族的把戏！”男人一字一句，缓慢而又生硬。天色渐暗，借着窗外微光，王储只能看见莫德里奇颤抖的下巴。  
“不，我只是想了解你……了解你们，我想保全瑞士。而关于你，我发誓，我从来没有戏弄过你，我说过的一切都是出自真心……”  
“你们贵族还有真心？伊万·拉基蒂奇殿下，符腾堡大公，瑞士王储……你凭什么决定瑞士的一切？你们德意志人不过都是烧杀抢掠、侵占领土的恶魔！”他的语速越来越快，沉积多年的愤怒与痛苦就在此刻全部涌上心头，那些本不该逝去的生命、不得安息的灵魂、熊熊的烈火……莫德里奇因为强烈的情绪起伏而手指颤抖，刀刃在王储的脖子上划出几道血痕。  
王储忍着疼痛等待着莫德里奇冷静下来，“卢卡，你可以杀了我，但是请你放过其他人，甚至是我的叔叔，我知道，这对你来说不公平，但是依照现在的境况，如果奥地利王室出了问题，周围的德意志国家、其他大国绝对不会放弃这样的机会，到时候战火再起，又是多少生灵涂炭。”  
约莫是感觉到了王储脖子上淌下的血，莫德里奇放下了匕首，他冷冷的望着眼前的男人，“你又知道什么？当我的家乡被你们奥地利人一把火烧尽，我的父亲，母亲，兄弟姐妹们在烈火中哀嚎，你又在哪？在维也纳做你的贵族少爷？这样的复仇我日日夜夜想了十多年，如今我怎能放弃？实话说吧，我已经买通侍卫把炸药放进皇宫，一起都结束了。”  
拉基蒂奇暗自松了一口气，皮克他们已经将那名仆从制服，至少皇室已经安全了。  
他抓住莫德里奇的手臂，近乎哀求，“卢卡，我知道你恨我们，但事已至此，我可以用生命去补偿你，但放过他们吧，国与国之间的较量，本就不该由谁来承担。”  
莫德里奇甩不开王储，他回过头，那双平日温和的眼睛已是布满血丝。“我会杀了你，伊万，但是在杀了所有人之后。”他拔出匕首，毫不犹豫地捅进王储左臂，“现在，放开我。”  
拉基蒂奇闷哼一声，却依旧紧紧的抓住他。  
“放开我，伊万·拉基蒂奇！别逼我现在就动手。”他的疲倦但冷酷的声音犹如剑矢。  
拉基蒂奇毫不顾忌自己受伤的手臂，从身后将莫德里奇死死抱住，“卢卡，只要我还剩下一口气，就不会允许你离开这里！”

说着，门外响起一串脚步声，皮克在外面高声喊道，“伊万殿下，你还好吗？侍卫们都来了！”  
公爵一遍指使卫兵包围房间，一遍让掌管此处的仆从开门，但大门早已让莫德里奇从里面反锁，他们捣鼓了半天依旧毫无收获。王储在里面，杰拉德不敢轻易撞开大门惊吓刺客，只得一边探听消息，一边让侍卫绕道建筑外侧，看看是否能从窗户那里突破。

听到门外纷乱的脚步声，莫德里奇狠狠地推开身后的男人，他转身走向箱子，从中间拿出藏好的炸药。他不甘心，为什么皮克会带人找到这里，难道是他们发现了那个携带炸药的仆从？  
他烦躁的在房间里踱步，不仅是门外，连窗下都围满了举着刀枪的皇宫卫兵。怎么办，怎么办！他四下打量，房间内除了几件普通木质家具，还有他们装着宫裙的箱子，拉基蒂奇此刻就靠在上面，唇色依然发白。

他僵硬地掏出火柴，越发失神的双眸静静地望着地上的拉基蒂奇。  
王储捂着血流不止的手臂，努力扯动嘴角，想要用最后的一点暖意来安抚这个悲伤到疯狂的男人。  
时间在流逝，越来越多的卫兵包围了房间，他们甚至能听到窗外宫廷侍卫指挥官发布命令的声音。莫德里奇突然意识到他真的出不去了，多日的策划终究毁灭在了王储与俄罗斯人身上。他跌坐在地上，发疯似的喃喃自语，“我不甘心……我不能失败，不能失败！这一切不该就这样结束，我要让你们血债血偿……”  
王储虚弱的声音缓缓响起，“你成功了，卢卡。还记得吗？杀掉我才是你们最初计划。”他慢慢靠过来抬起仅剩的一只手臂帮莫德里奇把散落的发丝拨会耳畔。  
莫德里奇抬头看着他，通红的眼睛中滚出大滴大滴的泪水，“我好想回去……”他泣不成声。  
王储尽力把刺客抱进怀中，他不想用任何语言去劝说、安慰这个用复仇填满自己生活的男人，失去至亲，忍辱负重，他所遭受的苦难并非语言可以化解，他只想抱着他，让他亲手点燃炸药，完成最后的祭奠。  
“你会陪着我吗？”卢卡抬起头看着伊万的眼睛。  
“会的，不管是天堂还是地狱。”

莫德里奇的脸上突然露出微笑，他点燃火柴，扔向不远处的炸药。  
就在此时，听见动静的杰拉德带人撞开大门，他一眼就看到地上那个已经点燃了的黑色物体，来不及犹豫，他冲过去抱起炸药飞快的丢向窗外，霎时间，一声轰鸣，整个房间的窗户炸裂，随着一阵刺痛，杰拉德被重重抛起，撞上了身后高墙。

等拉莫斯匆匆赶来，里面已是一片火海，侍从们不知道里面发生了什么，都犹豫着不知如何是好。  
拉莫斯带着瑞士王储的卫队清理出一条通道，发疯般冲了进去，杰拉德！他大声呼喊着公爵的名义，紧随其后的卫兵们也在寻找着他们失踪的王储。  
拉莫斯循着爆炸的痕迹，很快发现一些侍卫横竖八的躺在小房间门口，他顾不上探查他们的情况，踹开半掩着的残破木门，里面的景象让他心惊。  
莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇躺在地面上，王储的半边身体被鲜血染尽，而莫德里奇则被压在一个木斗柜下面。  
杰拉德在哪？杰拉德在哪？  
他大声呼喊着，过快的呼吸挤的肺部生疼。  
突然，他看到一条血肉模糊的腿，正压在厚重的窗帘下方，他冲过去掀起已经折成几段的罗马杆，公爵那张平日里笑嘻嘻的俊脸正半掩在血污与烧焦的布缕之下。  
杰拉德的腿受伤了，腰部和脸部也有明显出血，拉莫斯强忍心中的悲痛与怒火，他冲到门口，将刚赶到的御医往里面扯。  
“先生，先生，我们应该先救王储的……您这是……”  
拉莫斯不由分说直接抽出佩刀架在那人脖子上，他双眼通红，目光如利刃，“这把刀杀死过法国人，也杀死过土耳其人，还从未染过你们德意志人的血，如果他有个什么好歹，你知道我们俄罗斯人什么都干得出来！”医生不敢废话，立刻蹲下查看俄罗斯公爵的伤势。

不一会儿，宫里的医生、侍卫乃至一些贵族都闻讯赶来，伤者纷纷被抬出了小房间。  
初步诊断，杰拉德的大腿被严重炸伤，而左边脸颊被掉落的罗马杆划出一道口子，头部受到撞击，虽然没有明显的外伤，但整个人已经陷入昏迷。拉莫斯一刻不停的守在床边，他看着床上满身绷带的杰拉德，暗自懊悔自己没能及时赶到。随后，尼古拉大公也赶了过来，他带过来了几个使团中的俄罗斯医生，听到杰拉德的伤势，大公也紧紧皱起眉头。  
“他到底怎么样？”  
“殿下，这些都是外伤，我们已经做了止血处理，只要公爵熬得过去，应该不会有什么大问题，只是腿部的伤势太严重，恐怕……公爵以后……”  
尼古拉烦躁的挥挥手让他闭嘴，“别说以后，他什么时候能醒？”  
医生们相互看了看对方，战战兢兢地开口，“殿下，这个要看公爵自己，公爵殿下的头部受到了撞击，如果里面没有大问题的话，应该不久就能醒过来……”  
“如果里面出问题了呢？”一直站在床边的望着公爵的拉莫斯突然抬起头。  
“这……”医生看了看正在气头上的大公，“我们……我们没有办法……只有祈求上帝，保佑我们的公爵了。”说着他们在胸口划了个十字。  
尼古拉抬抬下巴，让医生们都出去。他走到床前，伸出手掌拍了拍杰拉德完好的右脸颊，公爵的脑袋不自然的垂向左侧。  
“到底发生了什么？”尼古拉厉声质问。  
拉莫斯依旧盯着床上的杰拉德，他缓缓摇头，一句话也没说。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医疗方面非常不准确。  
> 一切为剧情服务。


	26. Chapter 26

二十六

尼古拉此时才注意到这个面熟的男人。仔细回想，他确实是杰拉德的贴身侍从，但好像又没有那么简单。  
此次俄罗斯公爵在皇宫内遇刺，整个奥地利皇室都陷入了惊恐，关于波兰领土问题刚刚签订协议，而就在此时，最关键的人物被刺客高调刺杀，昏迷不醒，这本身就是一件充满阴谋论的事情。他再次打量了病榻前男人的侧影，突然注意到他的制服上面已然沾染了尘土与血迹。  
“去换件衣服。”大公指了指他肩侧血污。  
拉莫斯毫无反应，眼神依旧停留在杰拉德的身上。  
“上帝啊，你不能带着身血跟伤者在一起！”  
拉莫斯这才呆滞的移开目光，他看了一眼大公，匆匆跑出房间。  
尼古拉望着男人离开的方向，不知为何，仿佛看到了那人眼中的泪光。即使是一瞬，他也不得不开始思考这其中与杰拉德·皮克的关系。  
这也许是一个机会呢？尼古拉快步回到自己房间，从桌案上拿来信纸，打算给哥哥——沙皇亚历山大一世陛下写一封充满建议的信。他先是客套的问候了家人、朋友，又毫不避讳的讨论皮克公爵在维也纳皇宫遇刺，且危在旦夕。他继续写到，“如果我能知晓危险的发生，无论如何也会保护杰拉德公爵，甚至愿意用自己的生命去交换——为了波兰的利益，但事出突然，我恳请陛下考虑其他方案，普鲁士公主尚未与公爵结婚，从那个角度，我们都有理由去更换其他门当户对的人选。另外，关于奥王态度，我想我们掌握了一些新筹码……”

由于杰拉德即时将炸药丢了出去，拉基蒂奇与莫德里奇并没有受到太严重的伤害。王储最严重的伤来自于手臂上伤口失血过多。爆炸时产生的气浪将斗柜翻起，又砸在了他们身上，以至于两人都晕了过去。  
拉基蒂奇当晚就醒了过来，侍卫长马克站在床边。  
“卢卡呢？”他撑起左臂，试图坐起来  
马克一言不发的扶着他的肩膀。  
“我问你，卢卡呢？”王储有些着急。  
“他，很好。”马克不情愿的回答道。  
“他在哪？有没有受伤？”  
“没，在隔壁，估计已经醒了。”  
“对了，皮克公爵呢？要不是他最后冲了进来……”他不由地攥紧被角，如果皮克为救他们而死，那……  
“公爵还活着，但伤势严重，俄国人那边一点消息也不肯透露。”  
拉基蒂奇微微松了一口气，“陛下那边怎么说？”  
马克转身从桌子上端来一杯温水，递到王储唇边，“暂时没有什么动静，应该是不想把事情闹大。”  
拉基蒂奇点了点头，他望着窗外一片漆黑，叹了口气，嘱咐马克派人看好莫德里奇。  
忽然他似乎想到了什么，又唤回马克，“明天你去找拉莫斯，问问公爵到底怎么样了，有什么需要马上告诉我。”  
侍卫长点头，再次确认王储手臂上的绷带后，悄声退了出去。

半周过去了，杰拉德仍然不见醒来，拉莫斯天天守在这里，他看着杰拉德的胡须一点一点杂乱的覆盖着唇角，他脸上的伤口已经不再渗血，但腿部却没有一点好转。皇宫御医与俄国医生每日都在卧室门口为治疗方法争论着，尼古拉大公还是照例没事就过来看看。  
瑞士王储的卫队长几次三番来找拉莫斯都让他回绝了，他只想杰拉德赶快醒来，他们一起回彼得堡，远离维也纳的一切。  
此时，门口突然又响起争执声，拉莫斯烦躁的拉开门让来人滚蛋。  
“塞尔吉奥……”  
拉莫斯定睛一瞧，竟是拉基蒂奇，他的手臂还绷带，披着深棕色外套，被侍卫搀扶着。  
“殿下，你来做什么？”他语气不善。  
“杰拉德怎么样了……如果不是他，我们可能都要去见上帝了。”  
拉莫斯冷哼一声，闪开一侧，用下巴指了指病榻方向，“没死，不过也快了。你们德意志医生就是这么对待病人的，几天了，任何用处都没有。”  
拉基蒂奇尴尬的看着四周，嘱咐马克把带来的药品放在桌子上。  
“您放心，就算翻遍整个欧洲，我也会为公爵找到更好的医生。”

果不其然，几天后，他们从英国请来了新的医生。  
一个叫做约瑟夫·李斯特的年轻男人。他来到公爵房间，先是远远的观察着，而后带上自己的手套，用石炭酸溶液清洗，再缓缓揭开公爵伤口上的绷带。由于伤口太大，缝合后依然不能彻底止血。拉莫斯每天都帮杰拉德把沾染血污的绷带换下来，但即便如此，当掀起绷带，露出整个腿部伤口，刺鼻的腐烂气味与其他药品的味道混合在一起，李斯特也不禁皱起眉头。  
“伤口已经化脓了，再这样下去，恐怕公爵命不久矣。”他让人拿来石炭酸溶液，重新消毒。  
旁边的尼古拉大公走到窗边，“化脓岂不是意味着伤势见好？”  
“曾经是这样，殿下，但据我的研究，化脓是感染的征兆，而感染就是夺取伤者性命的罪魁祸首。因此，我打算为公爵做一个小手术。”  
什么东西？尼古拉皱眉叹气，“我不管你做什么，他不能死。”  
“只要是手术，就有致死率，我不能保证做完公爵就能活下来。”  
尼古拉大步朝着医生走来，“你们英国净是些怪人……”他用俄语嘟囔着。医生毫不畏惧地对上大公视线，“请恕我直言，公爵的情况已经非常不妙了，如果不及时做手术，等伤口彻底溃烂，就算把整条腿锯掉也于事无补了。”  
拉莫斯的神志早就游离于大公与医生的争执，他已经许多天没有躺下好好睡上一觉了，突然听到了关于手术的只言片语，他一下子清醒过来。  
“做！”他扶着墙角站起来，“尼古拉殿下，求您让医生试一试吧，看在夏洛特公主……与博林斯小姐的份上，救救杰拉德殿下。”  
尼古拉听到夏洛特的名字，突然愣了下，半晌才张口，“还是……医生来决定。”说罢，便若有所思的离开了。  
手术预定在了第二天清晨，尼古拉没有同往常一样出现，但拉基蒂奇却带着马克来了。他让马克帮拉莫斯一起按照医生的要求收拾房间，然后等待着医生的助手对所有的器具进行消毒。  
为了避免感染，手术进行时除了医生与助手，其他人都要去门外大厅等候，拉莫斯回头看着床上毫无生气的男人，直到被马克拖走。  
“拉莫斯先生，我建议您休息下，手术时间很久，您站在门前也不可能加快医生们的进度。”  
拉莫斯毫无反应，他依旧晃晃悠悠的站在门前，试图能从那细小的缝隙里寻到任何关于室内信息。  
“马克……去给拉莫斯先生搬一个软塌。”王储吩咐到。  
拉莫斯回头看着椅子上拉基蒂奇，王储右臂上还打着绷带，他脸色苍白，虚弱的靠在椅子背上。  
“莫德里奇呢？”他走过去轻声问到。  
“不知道，”王储睁开眼睛，似有似无的盯着前方，“他不见我。”  
拉莫斯一声冷笑，“你们瑞士的一场好戏，偏偏搭进去一个俄国公爵。也不知道你们安得什么心。”  
拉基蒂奇转过视线，“事已至此，我确实有着不可推脱的责任。等皮克公爵醒来，我会尽我所能做出补偿。但这件事与瑞士无关，也请你们尼古拉大公放心，瑞士对俄罗斯绝无任何敌意。”  
拉莫斯将目光投向通往卧室的胡桃木雕花门，他不愿意见到昔日意气风发的朋友如此虚弱而卑微恳求。  
“你跟莫德里奇到底怎么回事。为什么他要刺杀王室。”  
拉基蒂奇苦笑，“他原本就是要来刺杀我的刺客……只不过是我一厢情愿把他带来维也纳。”  
“你……疯了？把刺客带在身边……？”  
王储不自觉得把目光投向杰拉德所在的方向，“对，我……确实缺乏考虑。卢卡出生在瑞士南部，十几岁的时候亲眼目睹奥地利入侵瑞士，烧光了他们整个村庄。在我来维也纳的路上，他带人行刺，失败后就被我带上了马车。”  
拉莫斯的心脏被撕扯着，这样的事情竟发生在那个平日温吞的男人身上。顿时，他感受到一种无法宣泄的绝望。兵戈炮火中幸存的男孩、带领部下行刺王储的叛军、酒馆中落寞的旅人、郊外庄园中与他们把酒言欢的朋友……所有形象融合在一起，他心痛于莫德里奇承受的巨大痛苦，但也怨恨他为什么伤害了杰拉德。这不再是拔出配刀就能解决的问题，满腹恨意就像被戳破的皮袋子，他闭上眼睛，努力不去想那个熟悉又陌生的男人，而把注意力集中在杰拉德正在经受的手术中。  
“殿下……”拉莫斯看着拉基蒂奇，“你的手臂怎么样？”  
王储摸了摸右臂上的绷带，勾起嘴角，“很好，只是以后不能再挥剑了。”  
拉莫斯看着王储脸上那丝平静的微笑，一时之间竟不知如何回答。  
“不用这样看着我，拉莫斯先生，我不仅是士兵，更是一国领袖。没有比这更好的事情了，国王不能挥剑，”他的语气有些讽刺，“国家就永享和平，不是吗？”

TBC.


	27. Chapter 27

二十七

倘若事情都能按部就班的走下去，他们现在应该在符腾堡享受着母亲热情的招待，喝着父亲酒窖里的佳酿，谈论刚刚结束的维也纳会议与整个欧洲的形势。  
拉基蒂奇幻想着自己遇到的只是一个普通的贵族少年、甚至是出身农家的普通农民。他们相识相知，即便世事艰难，不能长厢厮守，最起码可以给予他最好的未来。  
但他偏偏就是一个刺客，民族主义者，秩序颠倒者，国王们的死敌。  
事到如今，瑞士与各国签订了永久中立条约，而他也会着手进行国内改革。按照他的设想，瑞士国王应像英王室那样，通过宪章限制权力，逐步组建能代表瑞士四个大区的和平议会。但在他之后呢？会按照设想的那样，为了一个继承人去一位公主？再把自己身后大业寄托在这种虚无缥缈的幻想中？他隐约感知到一条更为艰辛的道路，但那毫无意外的违逆了他与生俱来的本性。暴风雨正在地平线上隐现，他知道自己倾向于民主制度，但由于本能他却毫无例外的蔑视和惧怕群众，正如他的父亲，“那些该死的民族主义者！”他更愿意去尊重法制、权利……与之相对，莫德里奇他们追求的是绝对的民主，而他则更倾向于更高贵的——自由。  
他理应惧怕他，但他却更想征服他。

叔叔弗朗茨并没有因此召见他，即便事实的真相足以推翻刚刚签订的和约，伊万暗自认为这或许与俄国人、英国人有关，毕竟欧洲均势已经形成，再次因为小小瑞士刺客而打破，是诸大国最不愿意看到的事情。  
莫德里奇仍旧被关在，或者说他把自己关在房间里，不愿意见到任何人，伊万也没有再去打扰他，如果真的是血与恨郁结在心中，那么也只能等待时间悄悄化解，而后他们才有机会去靠近彼此。更何况他也不知道该用怎样的方式去衡量一个将利刃刺向自己，甚至是刺向整个欧洲皇室之人。他曾无数次在书上读到过所谓爱情能化解一切矛盾，哦，罗密欧与朱丽叶，无论如何他们的两颗心始终是热切的、紧紧的贴在一起的。但现实就是，你即便用生命爱着他，但只要他永远站在对立面，国家、利益、责任……伊万·拉基蒂奇永远不可能抛下这一切。  
他们之间需要一个决断。

他起身穿过大厅，路过窗户，外面阳光正好，一个适合把深藏在泥土中阴冷的事实连着骨血纠缠摆在桌面上的好时机。  
他走到莫德里奇门前，抬手扣了两下，里面响起桌椅晃动的声音。  
王储从怀中掏出准备的信纸，从门缝中递了进去。  
他没有像往常一样装进信封，盖上蜡印，毕竟上面不是什么不得了的国家机密、军事任务，只是一个简简单单的请求，请求卢卡·莫德里奇先生尽快离开。

里面传来了久违的声音，“去哪。”  
王储整理了一下思绪，“除了维也纳与瑞士。你可以去任何地方，英国、瑞典、俄罗斯……甚至是去大洋彼岸的美国，我会给你足够的路费。  
对面的人沉默了一会儿。  
“事已至此，你觉得我能一走了之吗？”  
王储轻笑了一声，“不必担心罪责，我放你走自然所有的罪名由我来承担。是的，莫德里奇先生，你自由了。”  
至此，王储再也想不出要讲的话，万千思绪终究化为泡影，他终是走上了那条父亲走过的孤寂之路。“国家大义”当这四个字狠狠地压在他的心头，即便对面那颗心脏多么多么的使他沉溺，但终究只能是分离，正如他的父亲早早的送走妻儿，而母亲年复一年的思念、怨恨，事实就是如此，他只是借此机会，早早的抽身离去。

“等一下……”门内脚步声由远及近。  
拉基蒂奇不愿回头，他站在台阶下面，望着院中枝桠攀上房檐。  
身后房门突然被打开，“你应该让你的叔叔杀了我。”  
那声音不似平日温和，也不似那日火场中的疯狂，一种执拗的情绪弥漫其中，而这恰恰能让王储异常的愤怒。  
“杀你只需要一句简单的命令，用不着大动干戈，就把这当作皇帝的恩典吧莫德里奇先生，您的一切也来之不易。”  
拉基蒂奇原不想以此作别，但略带挑衅的话语更是一记警告——离所有贵族都远远的，他们都是能随时要你命的疯子！  
他大步向前，只想尽快结束这场疯狂的对决，却被身后紧跟上来的男人扼住手腕。  
恰恰是那条受伤的右臂，他不得不回过头，“请放开，如果您还记得，当初……”  
“你说过的……”莫德里奇突然开口，他的低着头，眼睛盯着王储的指尖，许久没有离开房间使得他的脸色尤为苍白。  
“你说过，不管是天堂还是地狱，你都会陪着我。”他的紧握王储手腕的手指颤抖着，仿佛堆积在舌尖的话语都被统统咽下，一点一点的通过手指的温度传递给对方。  
“可我们都还活着……不是吗？既然活着就没有资格做选择。”王储强忍伤口被撕扯着的巨痛。但事实就是如此，生与死他们一旦选择了生，命运就又重新回到了既定的轨道。

鲜红的血液染红了衣袖，顺着勾着金丝的纹路向下，莫德里奇突然发现手指上的粘稠，他飞快的弹开手臂，“你流血了，对，对不起……”  
拉基蒂奇低头摸了摸渗血的伤口，对眼前惊慌失措的男人摇了摇头。  
“我不需要你的愧疚……卢卡，活着，离开，去找一位好姑娘，过上你想过的生活，这就足够了。”  
莫德里奇抬头看着他，突然，他牵起王储那只完好的手臂，把他扯进房间。  
“等着，我给你换药。”  
王储坐在沙发上，莫德里奇拿来小药箱，熟练的拆解绷带。  
“我们……之前都是自己处理伤口，你放心，我很有经验。”  
拉基蒂奇看着卢卡的侧脸，正如那日生死之际，他用手指帮莫德里奇把垂下来的发丝拢回耳侧，不由得，他再一次抚上那缕金色发梢。  
莫德里奇手中的动作停顿了一下，还是将身体朝着王储倾斜。  
他们都没有开口，伊万的手指在卢卡耳畔摩挲，毫无征兆的，他不顾手臂阵痛，凑上去吻卢卡的唇角。  
“伊万……你的手臂……”  
“嘘，至少它还在。”

TBC.


	28. Chapter 28

二十八

“我该吻你吗？”  
塞尔吉奥靠着杰拉德的床榻。  
“如果我亲吻你，杂乱的胡须会将嘴唇的温度隔开，你还会感受到我的亲吻吗？”  
他看着杰拉德紧闭的双眼，不自觉地用眼神抚慰着脸颊上嫩粉色的伤疤。  
他再也不会是当初那个夹着半燃的雪茄，踮起脚尖，在人群外跟着乐队的节奏随意转圈的贵族少爷了。  
他的发丝不再柔软光滑，他的皮肤不再娇嫩白皙，曾经引以为傲的红唇也渐渐黯淡，结上了一层薄薄的白霜。  
塞尔吉奥用指腹摩挲着杰拉德的眉毛、眼角——那著名的海蓝色双眸又有怎样的变化呢？他记不清初见时杰拉德的眼睛，他们相识于深夜，卫兵们手中的剑刃映照着走廊上的微光，背景还是轻快的舞曲，他奏完一曲溜大厅，却迎面撞进了一场不愿醒来的大梦。  
手术已经结束很久，拉莫斯不想去记录难熬的时光，他把他们共同的经历在大脑中过了无数遍，终于他突然意识到，这零零碎碎加起来远远不够……而杰拉德现在正毫无生气的躺在这里，瘦削、凹陷的脸颊更加棱角分明，宛如一尊苦修者的雕像，沉寂且苦闷。他的狰狞的疤痕、裸露的皮肤就这样暴露在弥漫着药草气息的空气中，生命就好像会随着气息的流动而逝去，就算努力屏住呼吸，它也会化作一缕清风，该死的，他甚至不敢轻易打开窗户。  
死神不会披着绞索破窗而入，但他的气息正牢牢扼住塞尔吉奥的咽喉。

晌午，尼古拉大公突然驾到，显然他刚从一场宴会而来，身上未干的脂粉与酒精混合的气息一并闯进拉莫斯的鼻腔，他沉默的站了起来，打量着身着华服的大公。杰拉德也有一件类似的外套，他兀自回想着，但奇怪的是，不管是从大公一丝不苟的鬓角还是遮掩口鼻的白色手帕，他都看不到一点属于杰拉德的影子。  
大公皱着眉头在床边晃了一圈，径直走过去打开了窗户。  
拉莫斯垂下手臂转向他。

“我们马上就要回国了。”他突然看着塞尔吉奥。“普鲁士公主的事情陛下有了新的决断。”侍从抬起头。大公绷着嘴角却眼角含笑。过了一会儿，“总不能万事都等着……皮克……”他又接着嘟囔。“总之我们会提前回去，公爵这边也留足人手，暂且在奥地利养病，照顾好你们公爵，即使不能去华沙，我相信陛下还另有重用。”

拉莫斯点了点头，随即又僵硬的回过身。

“你叫什么名字。”尼古拉突然绕了过来。  
塞尔吉奥愣了一会，“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”  
尼古拉的眼神上下打量着，“我听说，公爵将一位军官提拔进皇宫，该不会就是阁下吧？”他把“阁下”这个单词咬的死死的。  
缓过神来的拉莫斯低着头“嗯”了一声。  
“宫中有不少传言，当然这是绅士所不齿的，但……请不要做一些无谓的事。特别是在维也纳，皮克公爵会被其他国家的贵族耻笑的。”  
此时，拉莫斯才大概听懂大公想表达的意思，“无谓的事”？杰拉德已经如此，还有什么无谓的事能够当作贵族们饭余谈资？  
“这事关俄国的尊严，杰拉德此次因为瑞士的事犯傻已经为我们惹下够多麻烦了，如果再因为你拉莫斯先生……我看你也不用回彼得堡了，在维也纳找个能够收留你们这种人的俱乐部，也是个不错的选择。”  
尼古拉·巴甫洛维奇大公昂起头颅，他的俄语发音很奇特，带着英语或许法语的味道，尾音拖长、上扬，就想是歌剧中男中音的唱词，显而易见的充满着鄙夷与不屑。早在回俄国之前，他就听说过宫廷里乱七八糟的事情，人们醉生梦死、予取予求。用“爱恋”做筹码，与金钱等价交换。贵族们用法语韵律夹着半生不熟的俄语词汇调情、狎亵，整个皇宫就是彼得堡最大的魔窟。

“'我们这种人'？殿下，我想请问我们是那种人？”  
“低贱、肮脏、毫无道德可言……您在我这里得不到夸赞，我也绝不受你的引诱！”说着，他后退了一步，仿佛惹到了什么脏东西。“平时不跟你计较，毕竟是皮克公爵的私事，但你看，这就是下场。”  
拉莫斯的握在扶手上的手指不可抑制的颤抖起来，“殿下，如果这些污蔑的话语能够抚慰您'高贵的灵魂'，但这些话在我这里一文不值，我是哪类人不是您可以轻易断言的，如果非要说，请听好，我与公爵是一类人，我们在俄罗斯最需要的时候战斗在前线，我们打过仗，受过伤，我们流过的血值得俄罗斯铭记。而您，您只是出身高贵，如果彼得堡如果都是您这类人，我也没必要回去。”  
“你！你……”大公从来没有遇到过这样的侍从，他平复了下情绪，拿捏着往日高高在上的风度，“不要忘了，拉莫斯，你是从那里来的，乐师不是吗？正是因为你们这些人的存在，皇宫里才会如此颓废、乌烟瘴气，向贵族们出卖身体的感觉怎么样？那些小少爷们为了一时痛快与魔鬼交换了灵魂，俄罗斯人的血脉就此败坏！如果有一天，我坐在了那个位置上，你们这些人，我一个都不会放过！”说着，他撞开门怒气冲冲的离开了。  
大公打探了他的身份，终究还是被拽回旧日的记忆。  
他从未想过宫廷生活会如此艰难，一切都是交易，一切都明码标价。遇到杰拉德之前，他的确与几位贵族公子都保持着“友谊”，他为他们提供快感，他们保证他在宫中活得舒适。这就像一道简单的数学题，一道不等的等式，却不能推翻重演。他和杰拉德也不过如此，他跪下，拿出自己所有的筹码，他却扶他起来，教他另外一种算法。  
拉莫斯认真的考虑起他们事情，毫无疑问这就是爱情，一个从最初就不对等的爱情，但这无关紧要，不管他身处天平哪端，杰拉德都会走过来握住他的手不是吗？  
他用呼吸来平复慌乱的心绪，移开紧握着雕花扶手上手指，却丝毫未注意到扶手上何时留下了一道血痕。

然而杰拉德的手掌是温凉的，带着特有的柔软的药草气息，塞尔吉奥疲倦的把脸埋在他的掌心，回忆涌起，难以抑制，有什么从眼角滑落，又顺着手腕划出一道道湿痕。

突然，杰拉德的无名指颤动了一下，轻微的宛如蝴蝶振动翅膀，但塞尔吉奥早就将全部情绪融入微风，强压心头悸动，他抹掉泪水，飞快的起身去呼唤医生。

TBC.


	29. Chapter 29

二十九

皮克公爵醒来的时候，瑞士人正抓紧时间收拾东西准备回国。  
显而易见，奥地利王室说什么也不再欢迎这个名义上的麻烦侄子，趁着俄国人还没有反悔，巴不得找个由头立即将瑞士人驱逐出境。  
毕竟理亏，拉基蒂奇看到情势还算有利，此次会议的目的也已经达到，且放下自己与莫德里奇的恩怨，招呼卫队收拾东西启程回国。  
但临走前，他得再见一面杰拉德·皮克。

收到信的拉莫斯这次也没有多说什么，杰拉德这几日清醒了不少，除了腿部伤口的阵痛，其他也没有什么需要操心的地方了。  
那日看着他睁开了双眼，朦朦胧胧，口中含混不清的念叨着什么，拉莫斯隐隐约约听到了他最不愿意听到的东西，便装作无动于衷，只等医生扒开公爵的眼睛，有使了什么奇怪的仪器来回检查了几遍，得出了令人心安的结论。  
过了几日，医生留下的药也吃的七七八八，皮克已经能坐起来简单的说上几句话了。  
“你，瘦了。”他的气息不似平日那样稳健。  
“嗯。”拉莫斯只管把手中热茶喂在公爵嘴边。  
“我不喝这个……只要，你跟我说会儿话。”  
“没什么说的，你把这个喝了，别耽误我出门。”  
公爵不情愿的抿了一口，茶水缭绕的烟雾浸湿了下唇，多了一丝红润。  
“你在生气。在生我的气。”  
拉莫斯就势把杯子放下，转头瞪着窗外微微摇曳的枝丫。  
公爵长长得叹了口气，“如果可以，我也想让你打一顿出出气，可是我现在这样，站都站不起来……更别说……咳咳……”他剧烈的咳嗽着，正正戳在了拉莫斯的心窝。  
“你别说话了，躺下。”他走过来扶着杰拉德的脖颈，满眼心疼。  
杰拉德恰巧捕捉到了那神色，不由分说将手臂环上拉莫斯的腰部，“别生我的气，sese。”他压低声音，用若有若无的气声道歉。“我知道你担心我，咳咳，可，我总不能……见死不救。”  
“那你总该等我一起。你知道吗？你就是个混蛋，丝毫不考虑别人的混蛋。”  
杰拉德的大手抚上塞尔吉奥横七竖八支棱着的头发，嘴角噙着微笑，不做辩驳。  
可侍从决定再也不要忍受这个，他推开公爵的手掌，红着眼圈瞪了他一会儿，旋即伏在公爵的肩膀上默默流泪。  
公爵叹了口气，竭尽所能回抱着侍从。  
还好，我还活着。  
还好，你还在。

“你知道你的伤势有多重吗？”拉莫斯擦干泪水，又恢复到往日神情，只在嗓音中留有一抹震颤，使公爵贪恋良久。  
“嗯哼，最起码还活着。”他冲向炸弹的那一刻可是已经选择了死亡，拣回一条命来，本身已经是上帝保佑。  
“你这条腿瘸了。”拉莫斯语气严肃，他并不愿意隐瞒实情，是因为他相信杰拉德，他不是温室里娇滴滴的花朵，闺房里绸缎包裹着的小姐。  
杰拉德愣了一下，随即掀开被子摸索着自己的大腿，厚厚的绷带之下，伤口正在慢慢愈合，但长久的卧床已经使肌肉松弛到无法控制的地步……“我……不能走路了吗？”他怔怔地盯着自己的手指，“还是说……我一辈子都只能，躺在床上了？”  
拉莫斯夺过他手中揉搓的被角，仔细的将伤腿盖好。  
“躺个屁，等你好了还得陪我去喝酒，谁准许你一辈子窝在这里了？再说了，库图佐夫元帅还瞎了一只眼呢！你这算什么，好了以后跨上马也能指挥军队！”  
杰拉德抬起眼睛看着拉莫斯，“可我……感觉不到……这跟原来不一样……”  
“差点炸断还能跟原来一样？我告诉你，医生说了，等伤口愈合，你要天天下来练习走路，懂吗？”  
杰拉德垂下了头，终究是为自己的鲁莽付出了代价，他不后悔冲进去救拉基蒂奇他们的生命，可让他废一只腿？真不如死在爆炸里，落一个传世美名。  
“想什么好事呢？我告诉你！赶紧好利索，别浪费老子时间！以后你要是不好好锻炼，别怪我用刀子戳你脊梁骨……”  
杰拉德自顾点了点头，他的头开始有些昏沉，而拉莫斯正喋喋不休的骂着些什么，一切似乎都跟混乱的记忆、模糊的意识、疼痛的伤口，快速的坠落着，唯有塞尔吉奥的声音像一根线索，环绕着、牵引着他，未来即使光明，只要他牵着这根线走下去……

等拉基蒂奇来已经是第二日的下午了。王储客客气气的带来了一马车礼物，公爵这边也毫不推辞的收下，回赠了一些俄国小物件略表心意。

杰拉德看见伊万还是很高兴，他靠着软垫子跟王储说了好一会儿。  
看到王储吊着胳膊，不留神多问了一句。  
拉基蒂奇也只是苦笑着打趣说自己活该。  
“只是连累了你，本就是我们瑞士的事情……”  
“别这么说，伊万，我把你们当朋友。莫德里奇的事情我不好说什么，但你我在维也纳的日子很快乐，我不后悔交你们这个朋友，也不后悔冲进去救你们。”  
看着杰拉德笑脸，拉基蒂奇忽然觉得有一种莫名的冲动。  
“我们马上就要回国了，等局势安稳，我就去彼得堡看你，也尝尝你们克瓦斯与白菜汤！”  
杰拉德看了看拉莫斯，转过头大笑起来，他向伊万伸出手臂，“是的，谁不想来尝尝我们俄罗斯的佳酿，好兄弟，我在彼得堡等着你，总有一天，我带你上我们家的猎场，好好地按照俄罗斯的规矩玩一次！”  
拉基蒂奇的喉头突然有一丝哽咽，他们本就是天潢贵胄，维持着表面圆滑的皮囊，从小为人处事原则就是留一寸本心。但这个陌生国度的公爵竟然能将生命相托，他第一次听到了来自另一颗心脏的跳动，剥开金玉镶嵌的盔甲，里面竟是相连的血肉。或许只此一生再也遇不到这样的朋友，从幼时皇宫舞会上的初见，再到街头酒馆的相识，事已至此，他郑重的拥抱了他的兄弟，向拉莫斯致意后转身离开。

“不问问他莫德里奇的事情？”拉莫斯抱着双臂，自从杰拉德出事，他对待瑞士着两位的感情有些微妙。  
“没什么好问的，”杰拉德闭上眼睛按压着太阳穴。“感情与国家孰重孰轻伊万他自己知道，但看他的样子应该是打算找到一条两全其美的办法，这次事故也算是一个契机……”  
拉莫斯撇撇嘴，他走过来扶着杰拉德的肩膀，熟练的帮他按摩着头部，“总之……他们会在一起吧？”  
“谁知道呢？也许吧。”  
“哼！你不是刚刚还信誓旦旦说什么契机，到底是……喂？杰拉德？醒醒，你怎么睡过去了？”

TBC.


	30. Chapter 30

三十

去吧，从我的眼前滚开，  
柔弱的西色拉岛的皇后！  
你在哪里？劈向帝王的惊雷，  
啊，你高傲的自由的歌手？  
来吧，把我的桂冠扯去，  
把娇弱无力的竖琴砸烂......  
我要给世人歌唱自由，  
我要抨击宝座的罪愆。

已是午夜时分，亚历山大将眼神从书案上移开，他已经伏案写作整整一天，从清晨第一声鸟鸣到深夜凉气入侵骨髓，除却饮了几杯咖啡，剩下时间都一动不动的盯着案上那几张薄薄的草纸。“劈向……帝王，帝王……沙皇……”他口中酝酿着音调，思索怎样的遣词才能抒发胸中洋溢着的激情。他马上就要从皇村学校毕业了，按照叔叔的意思是跟着某个伯爵混一个文官差使，他对此无感，但也在某种程度上期待着，他已经错过了战争，错过了这个国家最伟大的事业，但长年身处权力中心彼得堡，他无论如何也不能继续置身事外，他和他的同学们都赞同这样的观点，“陈旧的国家，崭新的灵魂，残破的欧洲式彼得堡已经衰败，而我们十九世纪的新俄罗斯人长存！”  
他快速蘸了蘸墨水，重新铺开了一张信纸，他要写点什么，至少是把全新的想法告诉远在莫斯科的人们。

高卢人的尊贵足迹  
是你在光荣的灾难中  
怂恿他唱出勇敢的赞美诗句.  
颤抖吧,世间的暴君!  
轻佻的命运的养子们!  
而你们,倒下的奴隶!  
听啊,振奋起来,去抗争!  
…………

他又添上了几句，把前诗糅合进去，又写写划划更改了一些韵脚，这才在诗篇部分作罢。  
此时也已经深了，年轻的诗人披上椅背上的厚外套，站起身拿起诗句朗读了几遍，反复琢磨，心头焦躁的火苗才被暂时压下。  
“我会被发现，会被告发，会被逮捕……可这一切让我心绪不宁，又无可抑制。”他继续写到，“我暂且认为流放乃是卫国战争之后最深刻的英雄之举，不论名誉与感情，我甚至想到了西伯利亚的春天，当冰雪消融，掬起的溪水绝不会带有彼得堡的虚伪与枯涩，我会死去，更会重生，那时候，血与骨就再也不同，是寒风造就了青铜般的骨骼而血管中流淌的也必定是囚犯们用锤子凿开的坚冰……”  
微弱的烛光即将燃尽，诗人反倒兴致勃勃，他往烛焰下凑了凑，熟练的在末尾落下祝词与姓名：祝您一切顺利，您永远忠实的朋友：亚历山大·普希金。

收到这封来自圣彼得堡皇村学校的长信时，已经是1815年底了，正如亚历山大极富想象力的描述了他渴望的、英雄史诗般的春天，此时的俄罗斯没有一个人不奢望躲过今年的严寒，快速进入到那样的温暖中去。  
“又是一封？这孩子怕不是真把你当作什么精神上的老师了。”拉莫斯凑过去看信纸上龙飞凤舞的字迹，杰拉德歪斜着身体将信纸拿远，“人家给我的信，你凑什么热闹？”  
“‘永远忠实’？啧，十来岁的孩子现在都这样讲话吗？再说了，你那俄语水平能看懂多少？哪次不是我看完再跟你翻译一遍？”  
皮克公爵不以为然的摇晃着那条落下病根的伤腿，一字一句的阅读着男孩寄给他的新作。  
“皇后……劈向……沙皇的……”他倒过来又看了两遍，“歌唱，自由？宝座的罪愆？”他有些心惊，但又抑制不住地读下去，“颤抖吧，世间的暴君……到处都是枷锁与皮鞭……”  
他猛地放下书信，自由，自由，亚历山大将这篇长诗定名为自由，这满片的词藻无一不能当作刺破年轻诗人平淡生活的利刃，这是一时的气盛还是长久的酝酿，杰拉德看不出亚历山大所谓点起的熊熊烈焰，他只知道如此编排迟早会给他跟他的家族带来麻烦。  
趁他愣神，拉莫斯一把夺过信纸，快速的浏览着，当那些显眼的字句映入眼帘，一种莫名的兴奋突然充斥着他的大脑。  
“亚历山大写得真好！这是我读过的最好的诗歌了！”  
“最好？你看到他说了些什么……关于陛下……勇气可嘉，但总不能如此放肆！”  
“这是诗歌！我的公爵大人，诗歌是文学，就像我们的音乐，如果你连诗歌都要套上枷锁，干脆丢弃文字算了！”  
杰拉德不想跟塞尔吉奥发生争执，普希金的诗够让他心烦意乱，于是，他放下病腿，拿过依在桌角的手杖，一脚深一脚浅的迈向内室。  
拉莫斯当然不愿意如此结束，他快步走上前挡住公爵的去路。  
“说不过就想走？”  
“不愿与你争执罢了，并且我要去写信，那孩子的事情我必须跟他的叔叔谈谈。”  
“你不能这样！告密是世界上最卑鄙的行为！亚历山大信任你才把新作寄给你看，你怎么能转头就出卖人家？”  
“这是我们两人之间的事情吗？”杰拉德撑着手杖把身体重心向身后转移，“这种东西如果给别人看，或者被别人看见，你以为宫中那些人会放过他？”  
拉莫斯把皮克拽回椅子上，“我知道，但我想……亚历山大他知道自己面临的是什么，这是他的选择，他对这个社会的反击，就像我的养父……你还记得我们刚到莫斯科时的场景吗？农奴、平民，他们的生活你也看到了，为了一片面包可以赔上几条人命，而我们的贵族呢？住着沙皇赏赐的庄园，奴役着数以百计穷人……”塞尔吉奥低头思索着，“我不知道这是为什么，杰拉德，但我知道这不正常，就像亚历山大的诗中那样，是枷锁，是皮鞭，这些……这些都是非正义的东西。你说，我们应该相信谁？沙皇吗？他为了波兰的事情把你驱赶到莫斯科来，你还看不出这其中道理吗？”

“波兰”这个字眼使杰拉德安静下来，这所涉及的一切如涟漪般荡漾开来，在维也纳最后的日子里，尼古拉大公他们提前回国，这其中不知道发生了什么，很快，姐姐就写信来告诉杰拉德，亚历山德拉与他解除婚约的事，顺理成章的，波兰的事情也没有了消息，什么波兰大公，等杰拉德的伤势好些重新联系上彼得堡的朋友之时，他们告诉他尼古拉大公已经启程去了波兰。事已至此，杰拉德明白了那次鲁莽给自己带来了什么，好在他本就无意王位，即使曾鼓起勇气想要去承担重任，但这样的结果最起码保护了性命。于是，他跟拉莫斯商量，不回彼得堡了，直接去莫斯科，如果没有记错的话，沙皇曾赏赐给他一处近郊庄园，借受赏之机远离纷争也是美事一桩。

莫斯科，末日之城，荣耀之都。  
1812年拿破仑进入莫斯科之时，看到的是库图佐夫留给他的炼狱火海，他任命莫迪埃元帅为莫斯科总督灭火，但俄罗斯的火种正如俄罗斯的人民，宁死也不愿给法军一丝机会。大火烧到了9月18日，拿破仑还记得当时的场景，他登上临时搭建的瞭望台，目力所及，尽是纷飞的灰烬——新的莫斯科就是要在这样的废墟上重建。  
什么是莫斯科？  
无数俄罗斯人曾问过自己这样的问题。对于贵族来说，彼得堡是在青铜骑士脚下展开的、融合着从古至今欧洲璀璨文化的殿堂，他们生在这里，死在这里，仿佛除去彼得堡，俄罗斯再也没有其他地方。但莫斯科不同，它从一开始就不是首选，“它只会吸引浪荡子和无关紧要的人。”这里充斥着罪恶、怠惰与无聊，是享乐主义者的渊薮……而这一切都是建立在农奴的痛苦之上的。大火焚烧了整座城市，数十万民众跟随军队撤出，而如今他们中的一部分选择回来，在这里重新建立家园。起初是商人，后来是贵族，他们的农奴跟随主人前来，在庄园附近建立村庄、牧场。  
皮克公爵的庄园在近郊，本就没有收到大火的影响。得知他要在莫斯科暂住，姐姐也一早派去了一众仆从，在公爵到达之前把庄园大小房间收拾妥当。这里的规矩与彼得堡大不相同，这边人刚下马车，就受到几位当地贵族的舞会满邀请，皮克示意拉莫斯回绝他们，表示自己要先休整几天。这倒也是，毕竟他如今瘸了一条腿，当然不愿意抛头露面很不早说跟女士们跳舞了。拉莫斯腹诽。看杰拉德的眼神都充满怜惜。  
“想什么呢？我的侍从大人？”公爵伸出手指在拉莫斯眼前晃了晃。  
“想今晚吃什么。”拉莫斯别过脸并不领情。  
杰拉德仿佛知道了什么，“不要为舞会烦恼，我前半辈子跳的够多了。”  
拉莫斯叹了口气，伸出手掌扶公爵上楼梯。  
“对了sese，”杰拉德似乎又想到了什么，他以一个别扭的姿势回过头，眨巴着湖蓝色的眼睛，“没有了社交生活，上哪去找公爵夫人呢？要不你委屈一下？”  
肉眼可见的，侍从拉莫斯打了个冷颤，“你确定要在这里说这种话？”他假意抽开胳膊，“我甚至不用使劲，你就能像个肉饼一样的滚下去。”  
“明白了，明白了！”公爵缩了缩脖子，“我这就叫人布置花园，采买礼品，声势浩大的跟你求婚！”

TBC.

*诗歌部分引用普希金《自由颂》。


End file.
